Acaso ¿te quiero?
by Jaide112
Summary: Los equipos más jóvenes de Konoha son enviados a una misión en la que no sólo enfrentarán peligros, sino que deberán enfrentar sus sentimientos. [SasuSaku][NaruHina][NejiTen][ShikaTema][GaaIno] Por el momento el fic está siendo beteado
1. La Misión

_**Aclaración (18-sept-2007): **Estoy beteando este fic. Apenas voy por el primer capítulo (como se habrán dado cuenta) hago esta advertencia para los que no han leído el fic y se lo encuentren casualmente por ahí no se desconcierten si ven que este capi no coincide con el segundo (en cuanto a calidad, pues la trama sigue siendo la misma). Todo esto lo hago por ustedes, para darles lo mejor y es que la verdad el fic si que necesitaba una 'mano correctora', ;)_

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen

**Summary: **Los equipos más jóvenes de Konoha son enviados a una misión en la que enfrentarán innumerables retos y peligros, así como descubrirán el amor. [SasuSaku[NaruHina[NejiTen[ShikaTema[GaaIno

* * *

**Capítulo I. La Misión**

El tiempo había pasado en la aldea de Konoha, que seguía prosperando como si de un mágico hechizo se tratase. Hacía cuatro años que habían logrado que el menor de los Uchiha volviese a casa, no sin cierta dificultad, claro está, los ninjas del equipo siete tuvieron que emplear su poder de persuasión (y unos cuantos puños) para convencerlo de que volviese sin haber derrotado a Itachi aún. Ahora en estos tiempos de 'paz', los antaño genins eran ahora jounins y chuunins.

Sakura observaba el agua correr, así como a los árboles de cerezo que dejaban caer con suavidad sus pétalos al agua. La primavera acababa de comenzar. Sin embargo, la calma nunca es permanente: no había pasado ni media hora cuando cierto rubio interrumpió sus pensamientos de una manera nada pacífica:

- ¡Saaakura-chan¿Qué haces tú sola por aquí? – preguntó Uzumaki Naruto

- ¡Naruto me asustaste! – exclamó la chica, sin prestarle mucha importancia

- ¿Qué te pasa Sakura-chan? pareces distraída – comentó su amigo examinándola con cuidado. Añadió: - ¿No recuerdas que habíamos quedado de vernos con Kakashi-sensei hace media hora?

Fue como si la pelirrosada hubiera salido de un trance. Sacudió su cabeza y escuchó a su amigo, que seguía hablando:

- … el baka de Sasuke ya está ahí. Me dijo que viniera a buscarte… aunque, ahora que lo pienso ¡hagámoslo esperar! – terminó el rubio con expresión divertida al tiempo que entrelazaba sus manos.

Sakura, mientras tanto, le daba vueltas a aquello que la tenía tan distraída. _Malditos hombres, _pensó. Y pensar que había estado tan bien… hasta la tarde anterior…

_El entrenamiento con __Kakashi__ había terminado._

_- Mañana quiero que vengan a las 12 del día, les asignaré una misión, la cual se llevará acabo junto con los demás equipos de __Konoha__. Es una misión que durará por tiempo indefinido, así que avisen en sus casas – al __ver que Naruto abría__ la boca, añadió con resignación – será mejor qu__e te vengas preparado con __ramen__, porque te será muy difícil conseguirlo durante la misión._

_-¡Debo ir a conseguirlo hoy mismo! – __exclamó__ el rubio como si se tratase de lo más urgente del mundo, los 3 ninjas restantes se imaginaron a Naruto empacando una descomunal cantidad de __ramen__ instantáneo – Ya era hora __Kakashi-sensei__, no hemos hecho ninguna misión decente en más de dos meses._

_Los otros 2 integrantes del equipo miraron con reproche a su maestro._

_- Tampoco se ilusionen - respondió este – no va a ser una misión muy peligrosa._

_Siguieron discutiendo por un rato más, hasta que el Uchiha habló:_

_- Bien, si eso es todo me v__oy, tengo cosas más importantes__ que hacer._

_-Voy contigo Sasuke-__kun__ – se ofreció Sakura_

_- Como quieras – respondió su compañero con indiferencia _

_-¡Sakura-chan, no se olviden de mí! __– alegó el ninja hiperactivo_

_-¿No tenías que quedarte con __Kakashi-sensei__? – lanzó la __pelirrosa__, pues quería quedarse a solas con el Uchiha_

_-No - resp__ondió Naruto con inocencia - ¿verdad __Kakashi-sensei_

_Sakura __miró fijamente a su __sensei__y todos los __miebros__ del equipo 7 conocían a la perfección aquellas miradas, así como lo que ocurría cuando alguien osaba hacer caso omiso de ellas. __Kakashi__ sopesó la situación…_

_- Ahora que lo recuerdo Naruto, quería pedirte que me ayudaras a organizar mis novelas de "__Icha__Icha__ Paradise"._

_-¿Por qué yo __Kakashi-sensei__ - __Cuestionó el Uzumaki con cascadas en los ojos._

_-… y después te invitaría a comer __ramen__ – dijo a contin__uación su maestro. El __ojiazul__ esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_- Mientras tanto, Sasuke y Sakura iban atravesando el parque; Sakura casi corría para tratar de alcanzar a su compañero, que daba pasos agigantados._

_- Sasuke-__kun__… ¿puedes esperar? – Hacía tiempo que Sakura quería preguntarle algo al Uchiha; __y es que todos los que los habían visto juntos últimamente__ habían notado que algo pasaba entre ellos 2; sin embargo unas semanas antes, el Uchiha había vuelto a mostrarse frío y distante con ella._

_- ¿Qué quieres? – espetó con parquedad el muchacho_

_- Yo quería preguntarte algo… Sasuke… ¿T-te importo? – un breve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la __pelirrosada_

_Sasuke la miró con desconcierto. Y se decidió a hablar._

_- Mira Sakura, yo… - la verdad es que el pobre chico tampoco sabía que decirle. Era obvio, todos sus compañeros habían notado las miradas de complicidad entre él y Sakura, así como lo condescendiente que él se había portado hacia su compañera, después de todo, ya tenían 19 años, por el amor de dios, sin embargo; él aún no olvidaba su venganza y __sabía que no podía, no debía comprometerse con nadie si quería seguir firme en sus convicciones y evitar que alguien que amaba saliera herido… nuevamente._

_-… En este momento, tengo otras cosas en las que debo enfocarme; debo hacerme más fuerte – se decidió a responder el Uchiha_

_- Sasuke-__kun__ – dijo Sakura__– __Tú__ ya eres fuerte…_

_- No lo entiendes – espetó el Uchiha tratando de contener su exasperación – nunca lo has entendido. Nunca has deseado algo tan fervientemente como yo deseo consumar mi venganza. Sakura, __yo …_

_- Claro – interrumpió Sakura con una media sonrisa – Tu venganza, tú, tú y tú… ¿acaso los demás no te importan? _

_-Yo soy así Sakura, así me conociste… deberías estar acostumbrada a ello ¿no? – __replicó__ el Uchiha con frialdad - y si no tienes más que decirme…_

_Sasuke hizo ademán de dar media vuelta y marcharse. Sin embargo, Sakura, en medio de su desesperación hizo acopio de todo su valor y fue tras él._

_- ¡Espera Sasuke-__kun_

_-¿Ahora __qu__…? – no pudo decir nada más, pues Sakura, que había reunido todo el valor posible rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del Uchiha y aprisionó sus labios con los suyos. Al principio Sasuke, debido a la sorpresa no supo __cómo__ reaccionar, más, en un instante de locura, se dejó ll__evar, tan sólo por unos segundos__ pero lo hizo y pudo sentir la suavidad de los labios de su compañera, el tibio roce de su aliento, su respiración entrecortada, la lengua de ella, que buscaba jugar con la suya… Y unos instantes después, reaccionó separándose de la Haruno:_

_-¡Sakura¿Qué pretendes? _

_-Sasuke-__kun__ ¿no te importo por lo menos un poco? - cuestionó con incredulidad_

_-No – respondió el Uchiha sin mirarla, al tiempo que daba media vuelta y dejaba a una S__akura totalmente desconcertada,__ con ganas de llorar, y arrojarle una piedra a la cabeza__ a cierto Uchiha mezquino__ claro está._

Sakura volvió a la realidad y los nervios la invadieron al recordar una vez más los hechos de la tarde anterior. ¡Lo había besado¿Qué haría cuando lo viera¿Qué debía hacer¿Actuar con normalidad, como si nada hubiera ocurrido¿Fingir indiferencia hacia él?

-¡Sakura-chan! – insistió su rubio amigo – ¡debemos irnos que no he comido nada desde el desayuno!... aunque pensándolo bien, fue hace dos horas.

-Está bien Naruto… no hagamos esperar más a Sasuke-_kun_ – lo dijo recalcando la última sílaba y haciendo que Naruto se estremeciera y se lamentara de la suerte del Uchiha.

-¿Cómo estás Sasuke-kun? – saltó alegremente su compañera una vez que hubieron llegado junto a su amigo.

Sasuke la miró con desconcierto, aunque no por mucho tiempo, pues volvió a adoptar su pose indiferente.

-Baka, aquí está Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto con malicia, pues él mismo había notado algo entre sus compañeros – No tenías que haberte _preocupado _tanto por ella.

-No estaba preocupado – aclaró el Uchiha con tono casual – yo sólo…

-¿Tu sólo qué Sasuke-kun? – inquirió la pelirrosa con interés

Sasuke abrió la boca para contestar, pero no pudo terminar, pues en ese momento llegó Kakashi con dos horas de retraso, como era su costumbre.

-¡Llegas tarde! – reclamaron Naruto y Sakura al mismo tiempo

-Lo siento, verán, lo que sucede es que me perdí por el camino de la vida…

-¡Mientes! – respondieron sus alumnos

-Bueno chicos, les informaré de que trata la misión, como ya les había dicho, ustedes no estarán solos en la misión; los acompañarán los chicos de Asuma, Kurenai y Gai.

-¿Y a ellos en dónde los vamos a ver, sensei? – preguntó Sakura

-Ahora mismo iremos a reunirnos con ellos en el bosque, donde se les dará lo necesario para su supervivencia, pues será una misión de varios días.

-¡Vamos ya entonces! – gritó Naruto con impaciencia

Al llegar al lugar en el que habían quedado, notaron como todos los equipos restantes ya estaban ahí.

-¡Qué sorpresa Kakashi! Por primera vez, llegas a tiempo – dijo una sonriente Kurenai

-Lo sé, por eso mismo me tomé la precaución de citar a mis alumnos con dos horas de antelación.

El equipo 7 le dirigió a su sensei una mirada que haría que el mismísimo Itachi saliera gritando como nena asustadiza.

-Ya que estamos todos aquí les explicaré de que va la misión – comenzó a explicar Asuma – el propósito de la misión es que todos ustedes trabajen en equipo para lograr la supervivencia del grupo. Si durante la misión alguien se pierde o muere…

-¿No dijeron que era una misión? A mí me parece un entrenamiento de supervivencia – interrumpió Sasuke.

-¡Oh la energía de la juventud! – exclamó Gai con lágrimas en los ojos – tranquilo joven Uchiha, todavía no hemos terminado de explicarles. La razón para que esta misión se realizase es que últimamente Tsunade-sama se ha percatado de que los ninjas más jóvenes se preocupan por su propia supervivencia y no por el bienestar del grupo. Y saben cuán importante es el trabajo en equipo…

-¡Si, ya sabemos todo eso¿Pero cuál es el objetivo¡¿A quién tenemos que matar?!- exclamó el ninja más hiperactivo de la aldea.

- Como les decía –continuó Asuma un poco molesto por la interrupción- si uno muere, la misión se considerará fallida, el objetivo es averiguar qué les pasó a un grupo de ninjas pertenecientes a la aldea oculta de la niebla; se dice que se les vio por última vez cerca del país del viento, hay 2 teorías: La primera es que el país del viento esté conspirando nuevamente en contra de la alianza que hay entre los países fuego-agua, ya que últimamente Tsunade-sama ha tenido algunas diferencias con el Kazekage de la arena, éste no ha estado de acuerdo en muchas cosas ó la segunda teoría dice que últimamente también se ha visto rondando por ese país una organización que ya ustedes conocen. Hablo de Akatsuki.

Una vez que el profesor hubo terminado, un tenso silencio se apoderó de los presentes, todos dirigiendo miradas (que pretendían fueran disimuladas) a Sasuke, que tenía un brillo distinto en la mirada.

-Bueno chicos –dijo Kurenai- ya que Asuma les ha explicado como están las cosas les entregaré a cada uno una mochila con las provisiones necesarias para el viaje. Pueden partir cuando estén listos.

Dicho esto los cuatro senseis partieron de ahí.

-¡Hay que ir ya¡A matar a los malos! – exclamó Naruto

_-_Que problemático – dijo Shikamaru con desgana

-¡Espera idiota! Primero hay que trazar a un plan, no podemos ir llamando demasiado la atención, pues aunque estemos lejos no podemos confiarnos – reprochó Sasuke

-¡Sasuke-kun! Tu siempre tan listo –dijo Ino abrazando a Sasuke para molestar a Sakura.

Para sorpresa de todos Sakura no le dijo nada a Ino, al contrario, se acercó a Lee y le dijo con malicia:

-Lee-san¿puedo estar contigo?, es que a tu lado me siento segura

-¡Claro Sakura-san, tú ya sabes que te protegeré hasta la muerte!

Sasuke, como todos los demás, en un principio contempló la escena con incredulidad; más, no por nada era considerado un genio. Se dio cuenta que las intenciones de Sakura eran, sobre todo, ponerlo celoso.

_'Dos pueden jugar este juego' _pensó el Uchiha, _'debo encontrar a alguien con quien regresarle la jugada a Sakura, no es que me importe, es sólo para demostrarle que entiendo lo que está haciendo. Pero ¿quién? __Ino__, demasiado molesta; creo que lo haré con la prima de __Neji__, es callada. Sólo por diversión'. _Y con estos pensamientos, el Uchiha partió, junto con los demás, a la misión.

* * *

**_Jaide112_**


	2. celos

Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste...

* * *

De pronto Hinata sintió una mirada penetrante y volteo hacia donde creía que estaba, con sorpresa notó que era la mirada de Sasuke. Hinata se sonrojó violentamente tratando de mirar hacia otro lado.

Cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta apartó la mirada rápidamente deseando que Hinata no se diera cuenta. Sin embargo había cierto ninja que estaba observando todo, no sin cierta curiosidad.

"_mmm... el idiota de Sasuke no deja de mirar a Hinata… por qué será? Tal vez quiere pedirle algo o tal vez..MIERDA! si el idiota de Sasuke intenta lastimarla juro que se arrepentirá, no es que me guste Hinata ¿o si? No, no! Tengo que concentrarme es sólo por el cariño que le tengo a la buena Hinata… aunque es algo extraña.." _Pensó Naruto

eh! Condenado Sasuke¿qué tanto le ves a Hinata-chan?-preguntó el rubio más discreto de Konoha (XD)

"_Naruto idiota!"_pensó Sasuke

…eh? Yo?... nada sólo que pensaba que tal vez si Hinata usara su byakugan podríamos ver si hay alguien a los alrededores.

Buena idea Sasuke! Nunca me decepcionas!-dijo Lee- yo propongo que vayamos en grupos de 6 así si somos menos no seremos detectados tan fácilmente que si vamos todos juntos

Eso es muy problemático-dijo el ninja mas perezoso-si nos atacan seremos menos

Cierto-respondió Lee- pero por eso elegiremos los grupos de manera que queden compensadas las carencias de cada grupo, como somos 12 sólo seran 2 grupos, cuando alguien tenga un problema basta con enviar cualquier señal de humo y el otro grupo acudirá inmediatamente. ¿Qué les parece¿Están todos de acuerdo?

Si!-respondió la mayoría

"_Que problemático!"_ pensó Shikamaru

De acuerdo-dijo el uchiha- el primer grupo será: Neji, Ten-ten, chouji, Shikamaru, Ino y Shino; el segundo grupo será: Sakura, Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Hinata y yo.

Ya que decidimos los grupos vamos a separarnos, el primer grupo se va por la izquierda y el segundo por la derecha- dijo Shikamaru

"_aunque sigo pensando que es bastante problemático"_

Me las pagarás Sakura frontuda! Quedaste en el mismo grupo que Sasuke-kun! – dijo Ino

No te preocupes Ino, Lee-san me va a proteger-dijo Sakura aparentemente con calma, todos se quedaron bastante sorprendidos de que Sakura no se alegrara de estar con Sasuke, incluso el mismo Sasuke se quedó bastante pensativo.

"_Será que Sakura ya no me quiere, es que bueno, es verdad que fui un poco duro con ella, pero es que a veces es una pesada, a lo mejor luego se le pase…eso espero, tal vez debería ser más amable… No! En que estoy pensando? No voy a dejar que ella me gane,y si.. Ella está intentando darme celos con Lee?"_

Será mejor que nos demos prisa-dijo Sasuke acercándose a Hinata

"_No puedo permitir que Sakura piense que lleva la delantera, ya verá"_

Vamos Hinata, será mejor que vengas conmigo para que no te pase nada, cuando no esté Neji, yo te protegeré

Oó Neji quedó desconcertado _"¿Qué les pasará a todos hoy?_

S-si sasuke-kun-dijo Hinata muy roja mirando de reojo a Naruto, que tenía una expresión bastante seria para ser el ninja más alegre de Konoha.

Sakura también estaba bastante consternada, aunque no lo demostrara.

INNER SAKURA: No dejaré que Hinata se robe a mi hombre! Maldita sea!

° ° U – Ino ni siquiera podía hablar de la impresión

Ino:_"parece que tendré una nueva rival"_

Bueno¿Esperamos a que nos salgan raíces o qué? Ya tenemos que irnos- dijo Neji molesto

Neji-kun tiene razón, hay que irnos antes de que oscurezca-apoyó Ten-ten

Está bien vámonos ya-dijo Sasuke

Los 2 grupos partieron en direcciones diferentes, pero quedaron en que se encontrarían antes de llegar a la frontera que los separaba del país del viento.

El primer grupo avanzaba sin problemas entre los árboles del bosque, Neji era quien comandaba al grupo, junto con Shikamaru.

Se está haciendo de noche, y va a ser mas problemático avanzar así-dijo Shikamaru-Será mejor que nos quedemos aquí por hoy Neji

Yo creo que deberíamos avanzar más, el grupo de Sasuke y Naruto debe de ir más lejos-protestó Neji

Si, pero da la casualidad de que esto es una misión en "EQUIPO"-dijo Ino poniendo énfasis en la palabra "equipo"-no una competencia, así que aunque ellos lleguen primero al punto de reunión nos tendrán que esperar.

No le hables así a Neji-kun Ino! El solo quiere lo mejor para el grupo-dijo Ten-ten-Además es mejor seguir adelante a quedarnos aquí!

Ten-ten y la rubia se miraron con furia

¡Que problemático! Mejor hay que hacer esto un poco más democrático, hay que votar, los que estén de acuerdo en quedarse aquí levanten la mano

Casi todos exceptuando a Neji y Ten-ten levantaron la mano

como quieran-dijo Neji a regañadientes

Sí, yo ya tengo hambre

¬¬ pero si acabas de comer!-protestó Ino

Una persona de huesos grandes como yo necesita alimentarse frecuentemente! TT

Mientras tanto, el segundo grupo seguía avanzando lo más rápido que podían. Sasuke y Lee guiaban al grupo, con algunas "aportaciones" de Naruto.

Sasuke-kun, creo que es mejor que por hoy nos quedemos aquí –dijo Lee

Estoy de acuerdo, además no nos conviene que esten cansados, si no, mañana no podrán continuar-dijo el Uchiha

¿Qué les pasa! Ya no tienen energías? – gritó Naruto

Cállate idiota! Se supone que nos estamos ocultando

Está bien, esta bien, no te alteres condenado Sasuke-susurró el rubio-nos quedaremos aquí, pero mañana no nos detendremos para nada!

Bueno, pues parece que tendremos que instalarnos ya-opinó la pelirosa

Yo voy por la leña –dijo Sasuke - ¿Quieres venir Sakura? Así traeremos más entre los 2

emm, está…

Bueno Sakura-chan – interrumpió Lee yo pensaba, este, que como me pediste que te protegiera…quería pedirte si me ayudabas a verificar si no hay nada peligroso en la cueva-dijo Lee sonrojado

Perdóname Sasuke-kun, pero creo que es mejor que ayude a Lee-san con la cueva-dijo Sakura con dificultad

INNER SAKURA: Eso costó bastante trabajo!Maldita sea!

Oó …Como quieras –respondió el joven Uchiha – Hinata¿me podrías acompañar?

c-claro S-sasuke-kun-dijo Hinata sorprendida

"_¿qué se traerá este tío con Hinata?"_ pensó Naruto

¿Estás segura que quieres ir con él Hinata?-dijo Kiba

S-si ¿p-por qué n-no habría de querer ir c-con él?

No lo sé sólo lo pensaba

Vamos Hinata

Y-ya v-voy Sasuke-kun

Cuando los 2 ninjas se internaron en el bosque Kiba comentó:

No me gusta nada como trata Sasuke a Hinata

Yo no veo que traiga nada en especial con ella-dijo Sakura indignada

INNER SAKURA: Claro que no! Sasuke es solo mío!

Pero si, es cierto, antes de venir hacia acá yo vi como Sasuke miraba de una manera muy extraña a Hinata – dijo Naruto

Oh Naruto-kun! Cualquiera que te oyera hablar diría que estás celoso – dijo Lee

Eh! No! Claro que no!- dijo Naruto bastante sonrojado

¬¬ ¿estás seguro Naruto?-preguntó Sakura

Claro que sí!

Sakura-chan, será mejor que vayamos a revisar la cueva, mientras Naruto y Kiba vigilan si no hay nadie por aquí

Claro Lee! n.n

Cuando entraron en la cueva Lee le preguntó a la kunoichi:

Sakura-chan…¿Por qué actúas así conmigo?

¿Cómo? –inquirió la pelirosa sonrojándose un poco

Pues… nunca me habías prestado más atención que a Sasuke-kun, digo, me querías, pero siempre te preocupabas más por Sasuke-kun…

Lo que pasa es que me di cuenta de que me gusta estar contigo también Lee

¿En serio?-preguntó el ninja acercándose poco a poco a Sakura hasta que su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del de ella

Ehh… si – respondió Sakura nerviosamente mientras se paraba y ponía distancia con Lee que se quedó un poco desconcertado

"_Yo creí que la había cautivado con mi exótica belleza, pero parece que ella va más allá de las apariencias, cero que tendré que trabajar más"_ pensó Lee (XD)

Lee-san?

Si, Sakura-chan?

¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscar a Sasuke-kun y a Hinata? Creo que tal vez necesiten nuestra ayuda – sugirió tímidamente la pelirosa

OÓ…Si – respondió Lee un poco confundido

Mientras tanto 2 ninjas buscaban leña en el interior del bosque, pero como no había mucha, llevaban muy poco

Hinata, te puedo hacer una pregunta?-dijo Sasuke

Ya la estás haciendo Sasuke-kun – soltó de golpe Hinata lo que hizo que la kunoichi se sonrojara violentamente

Oó… está bien, es que bueno, yo quería preguntarte… a ti ¿te gusta Naruto? –dijo Sasuke

Si Hinata esta roja antes, esta pregunta hizo que la cara se le pusiera tan roja que fácilmente habrían podido freír un bistec en ella

Yo… e-este…n-no…-mintió Hinata que apenas y podía hablar

Ah, que bueno – dijo Sasuke visiblemente aliviado, Hinata lo miró sorprendida – digo, que interesante

"_fiiuu! Que alivio! Que bueno que a Hinata no le gusta Naruto, por que no podría hacer esto si a ella le gustara él, aunque habría de preguntarle a Naruto si a el le gusta Hinata… aunque no lo creo, el baka de Naruto ni siquiera le hace caso…"_

S-Sasuke-kun… tu q-quieres a S-sakura-chan¿verdad? – preguntó la kunoichi, con mucha vergüenza

OÓ…Yo?...-Sasuke casi se atraganta con la galleta que estaba comiendo

S-Sasuke-kun? Estás bien?

…si¿qué si me gusta Sakura – preguntó Sasuke rojo, mientras Hinata asentía – yo… no, no me gusta ella – respondió Sasuke

De repente, se escucharon pasos a lo lejos, Sasuke se acercó a Hinata rápidamente y le tapó la boca para que no dijera nada

Hinata-susurró Sasuke – usa tu byakugan para ver si no hay nadie aquí

Hinata activó su byakugan y después le dijo

e-es S-sakura-chan y l-lee-kun – dijo Hinata con alivio

Sasuke quedó desconcertado por un momento, pero al ver que ya se acercaban Sakura y Lee reaccionó y se acercó peligrosamente a Hinata que lo miró entre confundida y asustada:

Hinata…-murmuró Sasuke

Lentamente, casi con temor (era la primera vez que hacía eso, y lo hacía por amor, claro, un amor que tenía muy escondido, pero era un amor a cierta kunoichi de ojos verdes y cabello rosa) acercó su rostro al de Hinata, ésta estaba tan confundida que apenas y podía reaccionar, no entendía lo que pasaba, hasta que sintió los labios de Sasuke rozando los suyos, los labios del ninja le supieron bastante suaves, de pronto el beso que empezó muy tiernamente se fue tornando más apasionado a medida que Sasuke veía que se acercaban Sakura y Lee.

"_Sakura verá que no me importa que ella se vaya con Lee y así dejará de actuar de esa manera y volverá a ser la misma de siempre"_ pensaba Sasuke

Hinata apenas y podía respirar de tan largo que estaba siendo el beso, aunque, no sabía porque, pero había algo que hacía que no se pudiera separar de él. En el fondo la dulce Hinata pensaba que tal vez, sólo tal vez el ninja ojiazul (Naruto ;D) reaccionara al ver que ella estaba con Sasuke.

Cuando Sakura y Lee llegaron a donde estaban ellos se quedaron sin respiración por un momento, lo que vieron los dejó sorprendidos: Sasuke y Hinata besándose… y no era cualquier beso, era uno de los besos más apasionados que Sakura había visto en su vida…

Sakura tenía el rostro desencajado…

SASUKE-KUN! – gritó

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno... por ahora eso es todo, trataré de escribir la continuación lo más pronto posible(es que lo que pasa es que últimamente mis maestros se privan dejándome tarea :P). Gracias por los reviews! (xD) no saben como me animan! Bueno aquí paso a contestarlos...

**Killu: **Gracias! que bueno que te haya gustado! espero que cuando hagas el tuyo me avises para leerlo!

**AyumiUchihaHaruno:**Grax! gracias por el apoyo! te voy a agregar a mi msn!

**Kire:** Ala que padre que te haya gustado! por k he leido tus fics y me han encantado! a ver si me agregas a tu msn ;D

**tsubasa89:** Bueno... aqui esta la continuación jeje... no me tardé mucho es que staba inspirada :P .Que bueno que te gustó. Te pido permiso para agregarte a mi msn! jeje

**Kate Death: **Gracias! ya ves que si le da celos con Hinata jeje ;D. Saludos!

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**


	3. ¿amor?

Bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo ojalá que lo disfruten:

Cuando aparezca "**_xxxxxx_**" es cambio de escena

* * *

**Cap. 3 ...¿amor?**

SASUKE-KUN! – gritó Sakura

INNER SAKURA: Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi! Sasuke es solo mío maldita sea!

Al escuchar el grito de Sakura, Hinata se separó de Sasuke arrepentida…

HINATA: _"Me había olvidado de Sakura-chan…"_

Sa-Sakura-chan… - murmuró Hinata

¿Sasuke-kun? – dijo Sakura con un hilo de voz

"_Esto tiene que ser un malentendido, una técnica ilusoria o algo así _TT_" _pensó Sakura

INNER SAKURA: Sabes que no fue así! Así que agarra a Sasuke y golpéalo maldita sea!

Sasuke estaba callado, por alguna extraña razón le gustaba que Sakura sintiera celos, pero por otro lado… le dolía lastimarla

"_Mierda!... no se que hacer, lo del beso con Hinata lo hice sin pensar que haría después ¿Ahora qué hago! "_

Lee volteó a ver a Sakura, que estaba muy rara, parecía como si se estuviera conteniendo para hacer algo. Y sí, Sakura se contenía entre ir a abofetear a Sasuke por lo que había hecho, o mantener la calma.

Los 4 ninjas se quedaron por un momento sin moverse ni decir una palabra, pero Lee rompió el silencio:

Me alegro que tú y Hinata-chan ya sean… ¿pareja?

Hinata en ese momento había llegado al límite de la vergüenza, Lee jamás había visto una cara tan roja, parecía como si se estuviera asfixiando, Lee ya iba a ir a ayudarla cuando Sakura dijo (con una venita en la frente):

Me alegro por… ustedes 2 – dijo Sakura haciendo el mayor esfuerzo de su vida – aunque no me lo esperaba de ti Hinata-chan – Hinata abrió la boca para protestar, pero Sakura no la dejó – digo, aunque dudo mucho que se QUIERAN tanto como Lee y yo nos queremos…

Sa-sakura-chan – dijo Hinata avergonzada – Sa-sasuke-kun y yo no…

No hay que ocultarlo por más tiempo Hinata – interrumpió Sasuke (también con una venita en la frente) – No hay que ocultar que nos queremos y dudo que ellos se QUIERAN como nosotros

Sasuke se acercó a Hinata para abrazarla por la espalda, pero como estaba muy enojado, la apretó tan fuerte que a Hinata se le fue el aire.

Sa-Sasuke…kun – intentó decir Hinata pero era inútil porque Sasuke no le prestaba atención. Tanto Sasuke como Sakura estaban muy enfadados (y celosos) y sus esfuerzos por ocultarlo no engañaban a nadie.

Sakura-chan… - dijo Lee tímidamente temiendo que Sakura se molestara aún más

¿Qué quieres mi QUERIDO Lee-san! –Casi gritó Sakura

Ven aca!

Y Sakura, al igual que Sasuke apretó muy fuerte a Lee que hacía un esfuerzo por respirar, pero no se quejaba, porque estaba al lado de su amada Sakura-chan.

"_Ohh… los sueños se cumplen! Sakura ya no puede ocultar su amor por mí _TT_" _pensó el iluso Lee

¿Por qué no vamos con nuestras respectivas PAREJAS al campamento? – preguntó Sasuke

Los 4 ninjas tomaron la leña y se fueron al campamento, cuando llegaron a donde se iban a instalar, Kiba y Naruto vieron: un Lee muy alegre (más que de costumbre), a una Hinata incómoda y desconcertada y a un Sasuke y una Sakura tan enfadados que echaban chispas por los ojos.

Luego vieron, no sin cierto asombro, como Sasuke tomaba a Hinata de la mano (con algo de brusquedad por lo enfadado que estaba) y entre los 2 encendían el fuego; y como Sakura abrazaba (con cierta rudeza) a Lee por la espalda.

Naruto iba a decir algo cuando Kiba le dio un codazo diciendo:

Es mejor no preguntar nada, Akamaru dice que las cosas están muy tensas, así que si no quieres que alguien te golpee es mejor no decir nada hasta que las cosas se calmen – aconsejó Kiba

Cállate, chico perro! – le dijo Naruto – yo sé que hacer… sólo observa y aprende: Sakura-chan! Que es lo que les pasa a ti y al condenado de Sasuke? Se ven muy enfadados

Como respuesta Naruto recibió 2 golpes en la cabeza (por parte de Sakura y Sasuke) que lo dejaron tirado en el piso.

Baka te lo dije! – apuntó Kiba

Después de eso todos se fueron a dormir aunque bastante enojados (Sakura y Sasuke), incómodos (Hinata y Kiba) golpeados (Naruto) y ¿alegres? (Lee) xD

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke despertó muy temprano, como de costumbre y echó un vistazo a su alrededor, estaban ¿todos? No, faltaba una: Sakura.

Sasuke se preguntó a donde habría ido, luego de esperar mucho tiempo (15 minutos) decidió ir a buscarla, no podía permitir que le pasara nada. Buscó en el interior del bosque…nada; buscó en los árboles y nada…

" _a donde habrá ido?_ _Piensa Sasuke…"_

De repente a Sasuke se le vino una idea a la cabeza… el río! No había buscado ahí, tal vez Sakura tenía sed y había ido a tomar agua.

Cuando Sasuke llegó al río, lo que vio lo dejó perplejo…

Sakura en ropa interior…

Se veía tan hermosa que por algún extraño (pervertido) motivo, no se pudo mover de donde estaba, pero él sabía que Sakura no lo podía ver porque el estaba atrás de un árbol muy grueso. De pronto vio como Sakura comenzaba a desabrocharse el sujetador, el corazón de Sasuke empezó a latir muy rápido, sabía que no estaba bien estar espiando pero… no podía evitarlo… de repente…

PERVERTIDO! – gritó Sakura dándole una bofetada que lo hizo volver a la realidad, no supo ni en que momento ella lo vio, ni como se movió tan rápido… de hecho, se había movido tan rápido que ni tiempo le había dado de abrocharse el sujetador y lo peor es que ella no se había dado cuenta.

Ouch!... – dijo Sasuke recuperándose de la bofetada – No tenías que… - Sasuke se detuvo de golpe al ver a Sakura y su desacomodado sujetdor

"_Nunca me había dado cuenta de que Sakura estuviera tan… desarrollada"_ pensó Sasuke y no pudo evitar sonreír pícaramente.

Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que veía Sasuke y se tapó rápidamente con las manos, muy roja; y le dijo a Sasuke:

¿Qué haces espiándome¿No deberías estar con tu Hinata?

¬¬ algo me dice que estás celosa – contestó el joven Uchiha

Ja¿Celosa yo? – le contestó Sakura – por qué habría de estarlo?

INNER SAKURA: Claro que estoy celosa! Idiota!

¿Por qué? Eso es muy simple, porque mueres por mí

Eres un poco egocéntrico ¿sabías? – dijo Sakura conteniéndose las ganas que tenía de abrazarlo, de estar con él… - Además… no estoy celosa!

A Sasuke le costaba mucho contenerse estando tan cerca y viendo a Sakura con tan poca ropa…

Claro que sí lo estás – dijo Sasuke avanzando hacia Sakura y acorralándola contra la pared

Sakura sentía mucho calor al sentir su cuerpo contra el de él, así que bajó las manos y se quitó el sujetador (para provocarlo xD) que para ese momento ya estaba colgando. Sasuke se le quedó viendo y luego le dio un pequeño beso muy tiernamente y – haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad – se dio la vuelta _"No, no puedo hacer esto, tengo algo que arreglar con Itachi, no, no puedo enamorarme de nadie"_

Ya iba a empezar a caminar cuando Sakura lo giró con brusquedad y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente _"No voy a dejar que se me escape así de fácil"_ pensó Sakura

Se besaban tan apasionadamente que Sasuke tuvo que recargar a Sakura contra el árbol para seguir besándola y Sakura, al sentir el cuerpo del Uchiha contra el suyo, sentía que le flaqueaban las piernas y se fue deslizando lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el suelo con Sasuke encima de ella.

Sasuke empezó a besar el cuello de la kunoichi que deslizaba sus manos dentro de la playera de Sasuke y estaba dispuesta a quitársela…

De pronto…

Sakura-chan! Estás aquí! – gritaba Lee

INNER SAKURA: JODER! JUSTO EN EL MEJOR MOMENTO!

Sasuke dejó de besar a Sakura y se quedó ahí, encima de ella, mirándola desconcertado, sin saber que hacer… Sakura escuchaba los pasos de alguien acercándose… debía ser Lee

"_No puedo dejar que Lee me vea así con Sasuke, lo lastimaría mucho"_

Así que rápidamente salió debajo de Sasuke y buscó su sujetador. Sasuke rápidamente desapareció de ahí. Lee llegó a donde estaba Sakura justo en el momento en que Sasuke desaparecía y ella se ponía el sujetador.

Lee-san! – gritó Sakura tapándose

Perdona Sakura-chan! – se disculpó Lee volteándose rápidamente muy rojo

Sakura corrió a ponerse su vestido y, después de todo no había conseguido bañarse que era lo que había ido a hacer ahí.

Cuando Sakura terminó de vestirse Lee le preguntó:

¿Qué hacías aquí Sakura-chan?

Pues… me vine a bañar, es que hacía mucho calor :P

Sí, pero a lo que me refiero es que… ¿por qué estabas en ese árbol que está un poco alejado del río?... y además… Sasuke-kun tampoco estaba… dijo Lee que empezaba a sospechar algo.

¿Qué insinúas Lee?

No… nada, yo sólo preguntaba – dijo Lee avergonzado

Sakura no se pudo enojar con él, pues ella sí que había estado con Sasuke, es más, estuvo a punto de…

Vámonos ya Sakura-chan, nos están esperando! n.n – dijo Lee abrazándola por la espalda

Sí Lee! – contestó Sakura

"_No sé como le voy a hacer para decirle a Lee que no lo quiero sin herirlo"_

Cuando llegaron con los demás Sasuke ya estaba ahí y al ver a Lee abrazando a Sakura sintió mucha rabia y ¿Celos? Sí, celos. Así que se volvió hacia Hinata y le dijo:

Nos vamos ya Hinata?

Y-ya v-voy S-sasuke-kun…

INNER SAKURA: Maldito Sasuke!

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

El primer grupo ya se disponía a salir cuando…

¡Alguien se robó mi sujetador! –dijo Ten-ten molesta y avergonzada

¿Cómo te pudieron robar el sujetador si lo traes puesto? – dijo Ino

No… lo que pasa es que… - Ten-ten estaba muy roja – anoche me lo quité para lavarlo y lo dejé colgado en un árbol, pero ahora ¡ya no está!

Seguro fue Shino – dijo Ino maliciosamente – detrás de esa actitud callada y misteriosa está una fiera queriendo salir!

Entonces Ino sintió insectos volando encima de ella

n. n U vale, vale, no te enojes Shino… era sólo una broma…

¡Que problemático – dijo Shikamaru

Ajá! Fuiste tú Shikamaru – acusó Ten-ten

Claro que no… además ¿para qué querría yo eso?

No lo sé, tal vez te gusto y…

Párate ahí Ten-ten – dijo Ino molesta – Shikamaru no fue, porque lo conozco y se que el no haría eso.

Ino: _"¿Por qué estoy defendiendo a Shikamaru?"_

¿y como lo puedes asegurar? – inquirió Ten-ten, las 2 chicas se miraron con furia (de nuevo)

Es más, a lo mejor fue Neji! –insinuó la rubia

Oó … Neji estaba tomando agua cuando escuchó esto y, por la sorpresa escupió el agua en la cara de Chouji

¡Qué asco! – exclamó Chouji

Claro que yo no fui! – dijo Neji bastante enfadado

¬¬ U ¿Tanto te interesa tu sujetador? – preguntó Ino

Pues claro, ahora no tengo nada puesto!

Todos voltearon a ver a Ten-ten que se cubrió el pecho con las manos

Pervertidos! – dijo golpeándolos a todos

Mira Ten-ten ¿ Por qué no mejor revisas en todas las mochilas?

Oó … Mejor vayámonos rápido – dijo Neji algo nervioso

Está bien… señorito "destino" – dijo Ino en voz baja para que solo Ten-ten la oyera, Ten-ten la fulminó con la mirada.

Así, los 6 ninjas partieron camino a su misión cuando Neji sintió como un kunai le rozaba la oreja derecha y se clavaba en un árbol, el kunai tenía escrito:

""ESTAMOS SIGUIENDO CADA UNO DE SUS MOVIMIENTOS, NO TIENEN NINGUNA POSIBILIDAD…""

* * *

Dejen reviews para que me anime! jeje espero que les haya gustado, tomó un rumbo inesperado, pero salió de mi momento de inspiración. A ver si en el próximo cap. pongo quien se robó el sujetador de Ten-ten (pobrecita!) xD trataré de apurarme con el próximo, haré todo lo posible... 


	4. una visita inesperada

En fin... aqui esta el cap 4! me demoré un poco más que en los demás... es que ya lo tenía hecho pero ya saben (tarea! TT) espero que les guste... nn

**Nota: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (TT)

**_"xxxxxxx" _**es cambio de escena

* * *

**ACASO...¿TE QUIERO?**

**Cap. 4: Una visita inesperada**

""ESTAMOS SIGUIENDO CADA UNO DE SUS MOVIMIENTOS, NO TIENEN NINGUNA POSIBILIDAD…""

Desconcertados ante esta advertencia, los ninjas trataron de averiguar de donde había venido ese kunai.

Byakugan! – dijo Neji utilizando su técnica para tratar de ver si no había ningún enemigo cerca, pero no, no había nadie, eso sí que era extraño _"¿cómo se habrán podido escapar tan rápido?"_ pensó Neji.

Shikamaru, Ino y Shino se internaron en el bosque para tratar de encontrar a los responsables, pero llegaron al poco rato, sin ninguna noticia.

Esto es muy problemático! – suspiró Shikamaru - creo que lo mejor será que les mandemos la señal a los demás para que vengan a ayudarnos.

Eso nunca! – respondió Neji – No nos han atacado aún, además no sabemos quienes son, tal vez son solo ladrones que intentan asustarnos para que les demos nuestras provisiones.

Claro Neji! – respondió Ino con sarcasmo – hay que esperar a que hayan matado a la mitad de nosotros para pedir ayuda!

Shino estaba muy pensativo (más que de costumbre) pero además tenía el ceño fruncido, señal de que algo le preocupaba, luego de un breve silencio, habló:

No creo que hayan sido simples ladrones, un ladrón no habría podido apuntar con tanta precisión, además Neji usó su byakugan y no vio a nadie, eso quiere decir, que el, o los que nos hicieron esta advertencia han usado avanzadas técnicas ninjas para ocultarse del ojo de Neji, pero – dijo Shino al ver que Ino ponía su expresión triunfal y había abierto la boca para decir algo – eso no significa que debamos llamar a los demás, al menos no todavía, si, como nos advirtieron, nos están siguiendo, eso significa…

Que si los demás vienen ahora no ayudará mucho porque todavía no sabemos donde están nuestros perseguidores – completó Shikamaru

Exacto, además, no contaríamos con el factor sorpresa, porque en el caso de que nos atacasen, ellos ya sabrían cuantos somos y no se esperarían que llegaran más ninjas para ayudarnos. Sorprenderlos nos daría una gran ventaja.

Hay que marchar con más cautela – dijo Neji – Shikkamaru e Ino, ustedes van a ir al último, así si ven a cualquier enemigo pueden inmovilizarlo con la combinación de sus técnicas (la de las sombras de Shikamaru y el control mental de Ino), Chouji y Shino irán en medio y Ten-ten y yo marcharemos delante, así yo podré guiarlos con ayuda de mi byakugan.

¬¬ … Ten-ten – dijo Ino en voz alta – sospecho quien se robó tu sujetador

¿Quién? – preguntó Ten-ten intrigada

Fue Neji –respondió Ino acusadoramente

Oó ¿Qué! –respondió Neji – por qué siempre me culpas Ino?

Dime tú ¿por qué siempre elijes estar con Ten-ten? O me vas a decir que "es el destino"?

Oye no te metas con eso! Yo no fui, yo la escojo porque ella es mi compañera de equipo

¬¬ … Si, claro – respondió Ino sin creerle _"lo estaré vigilando"_

Nos vamos? – preguntó Shikamaru

Está bien, vayámonos, pero recuerden, no hay que alejarse más de 3 metros entre pareja y pareja, si alguno siente la necesidad de parar por algún motivo, comuníquenselo a los demás y recuerden… Estén alertas! – advirtió Neji

Así, los 6 ninjas marcharon entre los árboles del bosque cuidadosamente, pararon al mediodía porque ya tenían hambre (especialmente Chouji) así que se sentaron a comer en un claro del bosque, ya se disponían a partir de nuevo cuando Chouji, que se había alejado un poco para inspeccionar el terreno, sintió algo que lo inmovilizaba, trató de gritar para advertirles a los demás, pero ningún sonido salía de su garganta, además, ya era demasiado tarde, ninguno de los otros ninjas se podía mover.

Vieron surgir de las sombras un grupo de 3 personas que eran comandadas por un ninja que tenía un tremendo parecido con Sasuke, tenía sus mismos rasgos.

Vaya, vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí? – dijo uno de los ninjas – parece que están tratando de arruinar nuestra misión… pero… Mira Itachi! Tienen los protectores de Konoha , seguramente son amigos de tu querido hermano…

Cállate idiota! – respondió Itachi molesto – podría matarlos ahora mismo, pero sería demasiado aburrido , además de que sería inútil, porque así no obtendría la información que quiero… - Los 6 ninjas de Konoha se quedaron inmóviles ¿Qué podría querer de ellos? - ¿Dónde está Sasuke? – dijo por fin Itachi.

Neji fue el que respondió:

No lo sabemos, no ha venido con nosotros ¿acaso crees que se escondería de ti?

De mi estúpido hermano se espera cualquier cosa, así que como sé que ustedes tienen contacto con él quiero que le digan una cosa ¿vale? Díganle que ni él ni nadie podrán interrumpir nuestros planes y además díganle (y esto también va para ustedes) que tienen una opción: pueden regresar a Konoha en este momento y dejar esto por la paz, pero, sí deciden continuar, tendrán que atenerse a las consecuencias…Ahora sí estoy dispuesto a matar a mi estúpido hermano, no tendré piedad, será la última oportunidad que él tenga para matarme… esa es la razón por la que no los mataré, por ahora… quiero que sienta la humillación de perder ante sus queridos amigos, aunque, claro, ustedes también morirán… - diciendo esto Itachi desapareció, junto con los otros 2 ninjas

Los chuunins quedaron muy perturbados después de esa visita nada agradable, nadie dijo nada durante un buen rato, hasta que Ten-ten rompió el silencio:

¿Qué vamos a hacer? – dijo angustiada

Nada, seguir adelante como si nada hubiera pasado, no creo que nos volvamos a topar con ellos, al menos no por ahora – respondió Neji

Pero… - interrumpió Ino

¿Qué? – todos se giraron a mirarla, pero ella tenía la vista en el suelo, luego de un rato respondió:

…¿No creen que deberíamos decirle a Sasuke?

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

El segundo grupo avanzaba tranquilamente, habían tenido algunos contratiempos esa mañana, pero carecían te importancia, bueno, aunque no para Naruto que casi había sido mordido por un oso, todo por que se le ocurrió ir a hacer sus necesidades en la cueva del peligroso animal, así que salió corriendo con los pantalones abajo y pidiendo ayuda, fue una escena muy graciosa para los demás, pero no para Naruto (N/a: Pobre Naruto, lo sé u.u)

Estaba atardeciendo y se les había acabado la comida (gracias al incidente de Naruto con el oso) ya que tuvieron que dársela toda al "lindo" animal para que dejara en paz a Naruto. Así que Kiba propuso ir en parejas a buscar comida, agua y leña, respectivamente, ya iban a escoger sus parejas cuando Kiba los paró diciendo:

Un momento, la otra vez que elegimos las parejas todos terminaron peleando, así que vamos a hacer esto por sorteo – Akamaru lanzó un ladrido de aprobación

¿Qué! – dijeron todos

Sí, por sorteo y punto – todos le miraron con cara de "" y a tu quien te nombró jefe?"", pero al final aceptaron – muy bien – dijo Kiba sacando una pequeña libreta que tenía en su mochila – Voy a hacer 3 papelitos diferentes, pero serán 6 en total, cada uno tendrá diferente símbolo, puede ser una "x", "+" ó "0", a los que les toquen papelitos iguales serán pareja, ahora, como dice Neji, todo lo demás va a ser cosa del destino

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y agarraron rápidamente su papel , cuando todos tuvieron el suyo, lo abrieron al mismo tiempo.

¿y bien? – preguntó Kiba

A mí me tocó "0" – dijo Lee

A mi también! – respondió Kiba

Lee quedó un tanto decepcionado porque no le había tocado con Sakura. Los nervios aumentaron, ahora solo quedaban 4.

Bueno – dijo Naruto tragando saliva – a mi me tocó "+" ¿a quién le tocó lo mismo!

A m-mí – respondió una nerviosa Hinata

Bien! – exclamó Naruto

La última pareja que quedaba era más que obvia, Sakura sonrió nerviosamente mientras sentía como se le hacía un nudo en el estómago _"estaremos los 2 solos nuevamente"_

INNER SAKURA: PERFECTO! AHORA NO HABRÁ INTERRUPCIONES

Sasuke tampoco dijo nada sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, trataba de ocultar, con todas sus fuerzas, lo nervioso que se sentía. Por otra parte, Lee los miraba con suspicacia, estaba ya bastante celoso, porque durante toda la mañana había notado que los 2 ninjas actuaban muy raro.

Bien – dijo Kiba – espero que ahora ya no terminemos enojados, ahora les diré que cosa va a ir a buscar cada pareja: Hinata y Naruto irán por la leña, Sasuke y Sakura por el agua y Lee y yo iremos por la comida (más bien por la cena), nos reuniremos aquí mismo.

Ahora vayanos! – exclamó Lee adoptando una de sus poses de jefe (con el pulgar levantado xD)

Cada pareja marchó hacia distintas direcciones: Hinata y Naruto hacia el interior del bosque, Lee y Kiba hacia el norte y Sakura y Sasuke hacía el río.

Esto es demasiado sencillo – dijo Sasuke cuando llegaron al río – no tardaremos mucho…

En realidad Sasuke-kun – dijo Sakura un poco roja – yo quería bañarme en el río, ya que… la otra vez no lo pude hacer – este comentario hizo que los 2 enrojecieran instantáneamente recordando aquél momento

Como quieras – dijo Sasuke que ya había llenado las botellas de agua – entonces me voy, te espero en el camp…

Esto…Sasuke – lo cortó Sakura - ¿te podrías quedar conmigo? – al ver la cara que ponía Sasuke dijo – digo, es que me da miedo quedarme aquí sola porque ya pronto va a oscurecer

Oó… Está bien – dijo Sasuke sentándose en una roca

Gracias… Sasuke-kun ¿te podrías voltear?

Sasuke se dio la vuelta mientras la kunoichi se quitaba la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnuda, después se sumergió en el río.

Sasuke decidió irse un momento de ahí (tenía que ir al baño) _"total, no creo que le pase nada"_ pensó.

Sakura no se dio cuenta que Sasuke se había ido, de pronto, escuchó pasos que se acercaban, por un momento pensó que era Sasuke, hasta que se percató que era más de una persona…

La kunoichi se giró lentamente y se encontró con 2 ¿ninjas? No, no eran ninjas, debían de ser ladrones, y, como todavía no se sumergía del todo se cubrió el pecho con las manos en un intento de cubrir su desnudez _"¿Dónde rayos está Sasuke cuando lo necesito?"_

Mira lo que tenemos aquí, está bastante bonita… e indefensa, no hay nada que me guste más – dijo uno de los ladrones

Danos todas las cosas que tengas si no quieres que te hagamos daño – dijo el otro

N-no tengo nada – dijo Sakura nerviosamente, se sentía indefensa, estando ahí…sola

¿No tienes nada? – repuso el primer ladrón paseando su vista por el cuerpo de Sakura – Entonces, parece que tendremos que cobrarnos de otra forma – le dijo acercándose a Sakura, que miró aterrada alrededor tratando de encontrar un kunai… o cualquier arma que le sirviera…después de todo era una ninja, pero no había nada y su mochila estaba muy lejos de ahí.

El ladrón llegó hasta donde estaba Sakura y la levantó, ignorando los esfuerzos que hacía la kunoichi por zafarse de él. Nunca se había sentido tan asustada e impotente, no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera pensar con claridad, lo único que se le ocurrió fue:

SASUKE-KUN! – gritó

Sasuke estaba caminando tranquilamente por el bosque, pensando que Sakura tardaría mucho todavía, cuando escuchó su grito… Corrió con todas sus fuerzas y lo que vio al llegar al lugar de donde procedía el grito, lo hizo ponerse furioso: Sakura desnuda tratando de taparse y zafarse de un tipo muy grande, Sakura ni siquiera podía hacer ningún sello, ya que el ladrón no la dejaba, el otro tipo esculcaba el lugar para ver si no había dejado dinero o algo de valor.

Sasuke corrió hacia donde estaba Sakura pero no se percató que detrás suyo estaba el otro ladrón ahora apuntándole con un kunai en la garganta

¿Así que no estabas sola? Vienes con tu novio? Que conmovedor! Pero no creo que este niño bonito pueda hacer nada por ti – se burló el ladrón

Sasuke sonrió y rápidamente se colocó detrás de su oponente sujetándole los brazos muy fuerte y le dio una patada que lo lanzó a un árbol en el que se golpeó la cabeza quedando inconsciente.

Todo había sido tan rápido que al otro ladrón no le dio tiempo ni siquiera de reaccionar. Sasuke llegó rápidamente hacia él y le propinó un golpe en la nariz, cuando el tipo estaba revolcándose del dolor Sasuke empezó a golpearlo con furia una y otra vez

Toma…maldito ladrón…idiota…esto…es… por lo que… le hiciste a Sakura

Sasuke no podía controlarse el solo hecho de que ese tipo hubiera tratado de hacerle algo a Sakura, a _su_ Sakura, lo ponía furioso.

Sakura observaba inmóvil como Sasuke golpeaba a su agresor, de pronto reaccionó, no podía dejar que Sasuke se manchara las manos con esos tipos.

Sasuke detente! – gritó Sakura

Sasuke, al escuchar la voz de Sakura se detuvo al instante , el ladrón, casi inconsciente, corrió hacia donde estaba su compañero y lo arrastró hasta alejarse de ahí.

G-gracias… - dijo Sakura

No hace falta… - dijo Sasuke que no había volteado hacia donde estaba Sakura porque ella seguía desnuda, pero parecía no darse cuenta de eso – Ahora continúa bañándote, que yo estaré aquí.

Sakura se siguió bañando mientras Sasuke estaba acostado en el pasto esperando. Al poco rato Sakura ya se había cambiado y fue hacia Sasuke que cuando la vio casi le sangra la nariz: estaba realmente guapa, no llevaba el mismo vestido, se lo había cambiado por una falda muy corta y una blusa sin mangas.

Ya terminé Sasuke, no tenía otra ropa, ya que el vestido que traía está muy sucio :P – explicó al ver la cara de Sasuke, que estaba casi babeando

S-si – dijo Sasuke mirando hacia otro lado – Esto… Sakura, la otra vez yo… me deje llevar

"_tengo que arreglar las cosas para que alejarme de Sakura, bueno, aunque a la vez me da rabia que ella este con Lee…"_

INNER SAKURA: POR QUÉ TIENES QUE ARRUINAR EL MOMENTO! MALDITA SEA!

Ahh…si yo ni me acordaba – dijo Sakura a quien ya se le estaba empezando a notar la venita en la frente

"_seguramente lo dice para alejarse de mi, como la otra vez, trataré de probarlo"_ pensó Sakura

Pero… estás seguro de que no sientes nada más? – dijo acercándosele peligrosamente a un Sasuke que estaba acostado en el pasto.

Sasuke, al ver como Sakura se arrodillaba hasta quedar casi encima de él se puso muy nervioso.

"_y ahora que hago?"_ pensó

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Perdón por no haber puesto lo del sujetador de Tenten todavía (XD) es que lo que pasa es k ya no lo pude poner... prometo ponerlo en el próximo... y no sé... tal vez estaba pensando en aguas termales... pero no estoy segura... nn. GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Por favor síganmelos mandando para que actualice mas pronto…  
Aquí paso a contestarlos:

**Kire: **Gracias! me da muchos ánimos que te guste... de ahora en adelante planeo poner un poco mas de sasusaku XD (sa pareja me encanta!)

**Takino Tomo-chan: **Gracias por tu review! me alegro que te haya gustado n.n

**tsubasa89: **en el otro pondré lo del sujetador... es que si lo ponía se iba a hacer muy largo... Gracias por escribirme reviews!

**AyumiUchihaHaruno:** Grax por tu review! ya leí tu fic y me gustó mucho xD

**Kate Death: **Me alegra que te haya gustado! Gracias!

**Yurira: **Ya ves que ahorita no les hicieron nada! pero los ninjas que aparecieron ahorita van a aparecer mas adelante! y bueno... tienes razón el "equipo" está muy desintegrado...u.u jeje

**HarunoSakura91: **Gracias por dejarme un review! me alegra k te haya gustado! a mi tambien me encanta la pareja! pero creo que tambien armare otras parejitas por ahi...

**Killu: **Muchas gracias por aconsejarme! gracias por tu review! nos vemos en el msn! xD Gracias por decirme lo que opinabas!


	5. El reencuentro

Bueno, aquí está el quinto capítulo, debo de admitir que me deprimí un poco porque no me mandaron tantos reviews TT... pero aquí estoy de nuevo! por eso agradezco con toda mi alma a aquellos que me dejaron alguno porque con sus reviews me animaron bastante. Los contestaré más abajo... por lo pronto espero que disfruten este capítulo

Ya saben que cuando aparezca **_xxxxxx _**es cambio de escena  
**Nota: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

**Cap. 5 EL REENCUENTRO**

"_¿Ahora qué hago?"_ pensó

Sakura se subió literalmente encima de él. Sasuke se puso a sudar…

¿Q-qué haces Sakura? – trató de decir el ninja

Nada Sasuke, sólo quiero que me digas que no te gusto, pero quiero que lo hagas en mi propia cara – le espetó la kunoichi

INNER SAKURA¡Atévete! Maldita sea!

y-yo no tengo porque decirte nada – dijo Sasuke mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero la pelirosa lo sujetó por las muñecas

¡Quédate ahí y dímelo! – dijo Sakura _"tengo que hacer que me diga que le gusto"_

yo… - Sakura acercó su rostro al oído del ninja

¿Tu qué Sasuke?

"_¡mierda¡No puedo pensar con claridad cuando se pone así!"_

En ese momento llegó Kiba que había ido a buscarlos porque habían tardado mucho. Cuando llegó lo primero que vio fue a los 2 ninjas en una posición bastante comprometedora

¿Sasuke¿Sakura¿son ustedes? – preguntó el ninja extrañado

INNER SAKURA: Baka¿No estás viendo que somos nosotros!

Sakura rápidamente se quitó de encima de Sasuke y se sentó en el pasto. Los 2 ninjas estaban muy rojos

yo no pensé que ustedes…

¡Esto no es lo que parece! – dijo Sasuke

Yo creí que Sakura y Lee… - siguió diciendo Kiba como si no hubiera escuchado a Sasuke

¡No¡yo sólo estaba hablando con Sakura!

¬¬ U si claro… - dijo Kiba

¿Y Lee? – preguntó Sakura preocupada

Se quedó en el campamento, él me pidió que viniera a buscarlos porque ya se habían tardado demasiado recogiendo agua… ¬¬ ¿Se bañaron juntos? – intentó bromear Kiba cuando se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba con otra ropa - ya veo, por eso tardaban tanto…

OÓ ¡NO! – dijeron los 2 ninjas muy rojos al mismo tiempo

INNER SAKURA: MALDITO KIBA!

Hay que regresar ya… - dijo Sasuke cambiando de tema y poniéndose de pie - ¿dónde están Hinata y Naruto?

Los buscamos por todos lados, pero no aparecieron… ni siquiera Akamaru pudo encontrarlos

Los ninjas levantaron las botellas de agua y se pusieron a caminar hacia el campamento, cuando llegaron Lee estaba sentado en un tronco, todavía no había rastro de Hinata y Naruto

¡Sakura-chan! Sasuke-kun tardaron mucho…¬¬ ¿se bañaron? – preguntó Lee al percatarse de que Sakura tenía otra ropa

INNER SAKURA¿Y desde cuando los hombres se fijan tanto en eso?

"_Sakura-chan está guapísima con esa ropa" _pensó Lee

Esto…no, sólo se bañó Sakura – contestó Sasuke

Ya veo… - dijo Lee – ahora sólo faltan Hinata y Naruto, vamos a buscarlos…

Ya se disponían a partir cuando vieron a los 2 ninjas salir de unos arbustos, completamente sucios

¡Por fin llegamos! – gritó Naruto – me muero de hambre TT

Oó ¿Qué les pasó? – preguntó Kiba

N-nos perdimos – respondió la tímida Hinata

¡Creí que íbamos a morir! – exclamó Naruto besando el suelo y luego escupió la tierra que se tragó

Oó ¿cómo fue que se pudieron perder? – preguntó Sakura

N-naruto-kun y y-yo nos alejamos d-demasiado

U.U ¿y no trajeron la leña? – interrogó Sasuke

¡Aquí está baka¿pensaste que se me había olvidado? Condenado Sasuke – dijo Naruto sacando un montón de leña

OÓ ¡Baka! No necesitábamos tanta

¡PLOF! (caída tipo anime por parte de Naruto)

¡Tanto trabajo para nada! TT

Después de cenar se fueron a dormir, pues todos estaban exhaustos. Al día siguiente se tuvieron que levantar muy temprano porque se habían retrasado mucho el día anterior.

¡Es hora de irnos! – exclamó el rubio levantándose

¡Cállate baka¿siempre te levantas con tanta energía?

Los 6 ninjas partieron, ya les faltaba poco para llegar a donde se iban a encontrar con los demás: la frontera del país del Viento. Ahí había un "pequeño" hotel en el que iban a quedarse por una noche. En ese hotel había baños termales y las habitaciones eran muy lujosas. Pero en el caso de ellos, la aldea se los pagaba (más bien descontaba U.U) porque estaban en una misión.

Siguieron por los árboles pero no se encontraron con ningún enemigo, lo cual se els hizo muy raro.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Llegaron al punto de encuentro al mediodía, la frontera del país del Viento ya había crecido y ahora había algo parecido a una pequeña aldea. Habían quedado de verse con los demás en la recepción del hotel. Cuando entraron ahí vieron a 3 ninjas discutiendo con la recepcionista: uno pelirrojo, otro que traía una capucha morada y una rubia con 4 coletas.

Lo siento, pero ya les dije que no tenemos habitaciones por ahora – decía la recepcionista bastante enfadada

Mire señorita – discutía la rubia – ya habíamos hecho una reservación ùú vamos camino a nuestra aldea, pero queríamos relajarnos por hoy…

Eso lo entiendo… pero ya revisé y no hay ninguna reservación – respondió la recepcionista conteniéndose

Mi hermano aquí presente – dijo el ninja de la capucha – es el KAZEKAGE de la arena, así que más vale que nos de una habitación…

¿No me digas? – se burló la recepcionista empezando a perder la paciencia – pues no tienes aspecto de Kazekage…

¡No te enojes!… - dijo la rubia dirigiéndose al pelirrojo, se veía muy asustada – esta mujer no sabe nada, mira, podemos seguir y…

Oó ¿Qué no se nada! – preguntó la recepcionista indignada

El pelirrojo parecía que tratara de hacer acopio de toda su paciencia, cuando…

¿Gaara! – preguntó un ninja rubio emocionado que acababa de entrar - ¿Temari¿Kankuro¡Qué sorpresa!

¿Ga-gaara? – preguntó la recepcionista asustada cuando escuchó el nombre del chico - ¿Gaara del desierto¿el de la aldea de la arena?

El mismo – respondió Gaara

Yo… lo siento… no sabía, enseguida busco si hay habitaciones… si gustan esperar, siéntense n.n…

Los ninjas se sentaron en los sillones que estaban en la recepción

¿Sólo vinieron ustedes? – dijo Temari mientras buscaba con la cabeza a alguien más

Sí, por el momento – dijo Kiba - ¿por qué lo preguntas?

u.u sólo por curiosidad… ¿y qué los trae por acá?

una misión – dijo Sasuke – no podemos entrar en detalles pero es algo relacionado con unos ninjas de la aldea oculta de la niebla que desaparecieron y eran esenciales para su país…

¿El kazekage no les ha mencionado nada? – preguntó Naruto que no sabía todavía quien era el Kazekage

Gaara carraspeó

Yo soy el kazekage

Los ninjas abrieron mucho los ojos, debido a la sorpresa que les causó enterarse. Además si Gaara era el kazekage, estaban en grandes aprietos, debido a que una de las teorías era que le país del viento (entre ellos el de la arena) estaba conspirando contra la alianza entre los países fuego-agua

¿D-desde cuando eres kazekage Ga-gaara-sama?

No tiene mucho, como 3 meses, pero no me digan –sama que me molesta

¿entonces… no has tenido diferencias con la vieja Tsunade? – preguntó Naruto en vista que ya no tenían nada que perder

¿por qué lo preguntas? – dijo Gaara con suspicacia

Bueno, queremos saber si no estás planeando una conspiración contra nos…OUCH! –Naruto fue interrumpido por un golpe de Sakura

¡Cállate idiota! – gritaron todos menos Hinata

Oó ¿QUÉ SI YO QUÉ! – dijo Gaara exaltado

Tranquilízate Gaara n.n – dijo Temari temiendo la ira de Gaara

Nos habían dicho que vieron al kazekage de la arena discutiendo con Tsunade y se formó una teoría – dijo Sasuke rindiéndose, al fin y al cabo Naruto ya lo había revelado todo

De verdad que la gente se fija en todo u.u – suspiró Gaara – les voy a explicar, aunque normalmente no lo haría ¬¬…

FLASHBACK-

Un ninja pelirrojo iba caminando por el pasillo hacia el despacho de la Hokage, era su primera semana como kazekage, el ninja iba muy distraído "platicando" con Shukaku: _**Bueno, tranquilízate después de todo ahora soy el kazekage y no puedo ir matando gente sólo porque sí u.u** _decía Gaara. _**TT ¿y ahora de qué me vas a alimentar?** _se lamentaba Shukaku _**pues mira, hay otras maneras, puedes alimentarte por ejemplo…de conocimientos! n.n** _bromeó Gaara _**muy gracioso…** _respondió Shukaku sarcásticamente.

En eso iba cuando…

¡PLOP!

Gaara tropezó con "algo" cuando se fijó se dio cuenta de que era tonton (el pequeño cerdo de Tsunade xD) Gaara lo miró irritado:

¡Cerdo insignificante! Fíjate por donde vas – dijo el pelirrojo zarandeando al desafortunado Tonton

¿qué le haces al pobre Tonton! - dijo una voz iracunda

Tsunade-sama… ¡el cerdo se cruzó en mi camino! – se excusó Gaara

¡Ese no es mi problema, me las pagarás!

Tranquilízate, no es muy común que haga esto, pero…

¿Pero qué? – preguntó Tsunade alterada - ¿ahora tú me darás consejos¡Si no mal recuerdo, tú eras el que mataba a todas las personas que tenías enfrente!

Lo sé u.u…pero he cambiado, vamos, te invito una copa de sake…

¡Que sean 2!

De acuerdo, como quieras u.u…

FIN FLASHBACK-

Y eso fue lo que pasó – concluyó Gaara

¡PLOF! (todos cayeron al suelo tipo anime)

Entonces la primera teoría de los senseis era incorrecta – dijo Sasuke – mañana nos iremos hacia el país del viento

Nosotros iremos con ustedes – dijo Gaara – para aclarar el malentendido

¡De acuerdo! – dijo Lee – ¡nos serás de mucha ayuda Gaara-sama!

¿QUÉ NO ME DIGAN –SAMA!

Está bien tranquilízate n.n – dijo Lee

Después de esperar por aproximadamente una hora, llegaron los demás ninjas, se veían muy cansados y se sorprendieron al ver a los 3 ninjas de la arena ahí, en especial Shikamaru, que se sorprendió gratamente al ver a Temari. Los ninjas les explicaron a los recién llegados las últimas noticias. Todos se mostraron sorprendidos al descubrir que Gaara era el Kazekage, pero ellos ya sabían que la arena no estaba conspirando, que todo era un plan de Akatsuki…pero aún así no dijeron nada…

Esperaron otra hora más, puesto que la recepcionista todavía no llegaba…

¿Dónde se habrá metido? – dijo Sakura

INNER SAKURA¡NO TENEMOS TODO EL DÍA MALDITA SEA!

Cuando la recepcionista por fin llegó, se veía asustada por lo que podía hacerle Gaara

Kazakage-sama – dijo haciendo una reverencia – lo siento, pero…

¡No me llames –sama! – dijo Gaara con una venita en la frente – puedes proseguir

Kazekage, no encontramos habitaciones disponibles, pero un grupo de turistas que venían de luna de miel canceló su reservación (N/a: más bien se las canceló ella por miedo a Gaara xD) sólo que hay un problema… sólo son 7 habitaciones y cada habitación tiene una cama matrimonial… aunque es muy lujosa n.n

Entonces supongo que nos quedaremos en parejas en cada habitación, bueno, menos una que será de 3… - dijo Shikamaru - ¡Es muy problemático! Pero aceptamos… - dijo dirigiéndose a la recepcionista

¿QUÉ! - preguntaron todos mirándolo

Bueno, es eso o pasar otra noche en el bosque

¡Eso si es cierto! – dijo Naruto - ¡además la aldea paga!

n.n ¡De acuerdo! – dijo la mayoría

¬¬ U Sí que son fáciles de convencer – murmuró Shikamaru

¡Yo pido con Sasuke-kun! – gritó Ino

Ni lo sueñes… - contestó el Uchiha

Ja! Ino-cerda – se burló Sakura

Cállate frentuda!

Yo quiero con Kiba – dijo Chouji – a Kiba no le importará que meta comida en la habitación…xD

Todos comenzaron a pelear sobre con quienes querían estar, en medio de la discusión, Naruto dijo:

¡Hay que dormir todos juntos!

¿Qué te pasa baka! – le dijo Sasuke – duérmanse ustedes juntos si quieren, que yo me duermo aparte

¡yo contigo Sasuke-kun! – dijo Ino

No.

Hay que hacerlo por sorteo, si no nunca vamos a acabar – sugirió Shino

Es una buena idea…

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y después de hacer el sorteo las habitaciones quedaron así:

Neji y Tenten

Temari y Shikamaru

Hinata y Naruto

Ino y Gaara

Sakura y Sasuke

Kankuro y Lee

Kiba, Shino y Chouji

¿No importa que las habitaciones sean mixtas? – preguntó Gaara

¡No importa! – dijo Tenten

¡Claro¡tu estás a gusto! – se quejó Ino

¿y tú no? – preguntó Tenten muy roja

Yo…mmm, este, sí – dijo Ino mirando a Gaara con miedo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que éste no le hacia caso agregó – bueno, no… Gaara, no te ofendas, pero…

No creas que a mí me hace mucha gracia estar con alguien tan pesada que no para de hablar ¬¬ - dijo Gaara

OÓ ¿Qué dijiste!

¿Quieres que lo repita? La verdad, envidio a Naruto…

¿QUÉ! – todos miraron sorprendidos a Gaara

Sí, Hinata no habla mucho y no es fastidiosa – dijo Gaara aclarándolo – Bueno, vamos a nuestras habitaciones…

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Cuando Sakura y Sasuke llegaron a su habitación quedaron impresionados: era, en verdad, muy lujosa, tenía una cama perfectamente tendida, una hermosa vista, un baño con jacuzzi…era perfecta

Bien, el sofá se ve bastante cómodo u.u – dijo Sasuke echándole un vistazo – me quedaré aquí

No tienes porque hacerlo Sasuke-kun, n.n… te lo agradezco, pero yo me quedaré en el sofá

De ninguna manera ùú ¡en ese caso los 2 dormiremos en la cama! – dijo Sasuke sonrojándose al percatarse de lo que había dicho

De acuerdo n.n – dijo Sakura feliz

INNER SAKURA: Si! ESTO ES PERFECTO!

Escuché que varios van a ir a los baños termales – dijo Sakura con cara de pervertida – además, son mixtos ¿quieres ir?

No, creo que me quedaré aquí – dijo Sasuke asustado de la cara que ponía Sakura

¡Vamos! – le pidió la pelirosa

No

Sasuke…

Está bien u.u

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Una rubia y un pelirrojo caminaban por el pasillo buscando su habitación

A ver… - decía la rubia – 39…39…

¡Aquí está! – dijo Gaara cuando dio con la habitación

Al abrir la puerta quedaron gratamente sorprendidos: la habitación tenía un minibar, un comedor, la cama era un poco más chica de lo usual (¡pero que rayos!) se veía muy cómoda, no tenía jacuzzi, pero aún así era fabulosa

Ni creas que voy a dormir contigo – dijo Ino – tu dormirás en el sofá

¿QUÉ! ùú querrás decir que tú lo harás…

¡Qué caballeroso!

¡Deberías de mostrar respeto ante mí!

Oó ¡Claro! ¬¬ Gaara-SAMA

¡QUÉ NO ME DIGAS ASÍ!

n.n U de acuerdo, no aguantas ni una broma – dijo Ino tratando de calmarlo – si quieres yo duermo en el sofá

No, tu duerme en la cama

u.u eres muy difícil Gaara…pero no! Ahora yo dormiré en el sofá

¡Qué no!

¡Que sí!

¡además tu no duermes!

Pero puedo descansar ¿no?

Y así empezaron una nueva discusión u.u …

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Kiba, Chouji y Shino iban subiendo las esacaleras junto a Lee y Kankuro, tenían que encontrar sus respectivas habitaciones, cuando pasaron en frente de la habitación de Gaara e Ino, escucharon sus gritos…

Compadezco a tu hermano u.u –dijo Chouji a Kankuro – Ino es bastante pesada…

Creo que va a ser al revés – le respondió Kankuro – Gaara también tiene su "carácter", aunque creo que eso ya lo saben…

¿Qué te pasa Lee? - Shino rompió su habitual silencio

Nada…estaba pensando que esto se parece más a unas vacaciones que a una misión u.u… Gai-sensei me lo va a reprochar!

¡Cálmate Lee! – le espetó Kiba – es bueno relajarse un poco, mañana nos vamos de nuevo hacia la misión… además, no sé como les habrá ido a ustedes Shino, pero esta misión es muy fácil, no hay enemigos, tal vez los supuestos ninjas "desaparecidos" sólo se perdieron…

Shino se quedó callado _"no puedo decirle nada a ninguno de ellos, Kiba se pondría bastante violento"_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Un chico rubio y una chica de ojos blancos (o grises) entraron a su habitación

¿QUÉ! – gritó el rubio al ver la cama

Y tenía razón para gritar, esa no era una cama matrimonial, sino individual, si no fuera por eso la habitación sería perfecta…

¿Q-qué sucede N-naruto-kun?

¿Estás ciega hinata? Mira esta cama ¡ni siquiera yo me puedo mover ahí!

L-lo siento N-naruto-kun… - dijo Hinata avergonzada

Perdóname Hinata n.n no era contra ti – dijo el rubio tratando de alegrarla – además mira! La habitación es casi fantástica (si tuviera ramen sería totalmente fantástica xD)

Sí – dijo Hinata ya más alegre – yo duermo e-en el sillón p-para n-no molestarte

¡Claro que no Hinata! – dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos – nadie dormirá en otra parte, la aldea paga esto y como los 2 vamos a hacer la misión ¡dormiremos juntos! Aunque estemos apretados!

P-pero N-naruto-kun… – dijo Hinata muy roja

¡Qué no se diga más! – dijo Naruto también sonrojado por lo que acababa de decir

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Dos ninjas iban por el pasillo buscando su habitación uno tenía el cabello negro recogido en una coleta y llevaba el protector de Konoha en el brazo, la otra ninja era rubia y llevaba el protector de la Arena…

¡fantástico! – exclamó Temari al entrar en su habitación

En verdad que es muy bonita… - dijo Shikamaru

Yo pido el lado izquierdo! – dijo la rubia

¿vamos a dormir en la misma cama?

¿por qué no?

Es solo que… es extraño que un hombre y una mujer duerman juntos cuando no son pareja

¡Deja eso! – exclamó Temari – somos amigos ¿o no?

Sí claro…_ "amigos…"_ pensó

Temari lo miró fijamente, y ante la mirada desconcertada de Shikamaru acercó su rostro al del ninja y lentamente unieron sus labios, sintieron la cálida respiración del otro sobre su rostro, los movimientos de sus lenguas eran acompasados, como si ya lo hubieran hecho antes. Shikamaru bajó sus manos hacia la cintura de la kunoichi y la recostó en la alfombra

¿No crees que deberíamos bajar? – dijo la rubia

Olvídate de eso, tu de aquí no sales…

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Sakura y Sasuke llegaron a los baños termales, sólo que había un pequeño problema…aún no había llegado nadie

¬¬ ¿no dijiste que todos iban a venir?

Eso dijeron, tal vez ya no tardan…

INNER SAKURA: TÁRDENSE TODO LO QUE QUIERAN!

Mientras hay que entrar nosotros… - dijo Sasuke sumergiéndose en el agua (llevaba puesto un traje de baño tipo bermuda)

Sakura se quitó la bata, dejando ver su bañador rosa, muy pequeño y bastande provocativo, por cierto… Sasuke se quedó mirándola embelesado

¿sucede algo Sasuke?

No, nada…

Pronto los ninjas empezaron a hablar de otras cosas, Sasuke volteaba a ver constantemente a Sakura

¿qué pasa? – preguntó la kunoichi

Sasuke le dio un fugaz beso en los labios a Sakura que no puso resistencia alguna…

Cuando Sasuke se separó de ella, ninguno de los 2 sabía como actuar

¿por qué hiciste eso? – le preguntó Sakura finalmente

INNER SAKURA: ADMITE DE UNA VEZ QUE ME QUIERES MALDITA SEA!

No lo sé… fue algo que me nació hacer…yo

Sakura decidió que lo mejor era callarlo y acto seguido lo volvió a besar, Sasuke se quedó por un momento sin respiración… luego le dijo:

Ya que ni ha llegado nadie todavía, hay que entretenernos en algo

¿en qué?... – Sakura se detuvo un momento a pensar, ya que estaban más entrados en "confianza" le dijo – ya sé… yo te hago una pregunta sobre cualquier cosa que yo quiera… (Lo que yo quiera ¿eh?) y tu puedes decidir si contestármela o no, si no me la contestas te quitarás una prenda de ropa o harás el castigo que yo te imponga, es algo así como verdad o castigo, sólo que aquí yo hago la pregunta primero y luego te doy a elegir…

Pero…no hay muchas prendas que quitarse Oó… - dijo Sasuke

Tú decides… o es que ya te dio miedo…

Claro que no! Vamos a jugar… tú empieza

mmm… a ver… ¿con quien (o quienes) has tenido uno de esos "sueños" que tienen ustedes los hombres? – dijo Sakura muy roja

¿Qué! Oó – Sasuke estaba muy rojo – ¿tengo que responder eso?

Tú decides… - repitió Sakura – si no quieres responder… te puedes quitar tu única prenda de ropa o hacer el castigo que yo diga, que es… salir corriendo desnudo hacia la calle mientras gritas que eres gay…

¡Tú si que eres dura! Oó… no tengo mucho de donde elegir… - dijo Sasuke mientras se quitaba su única prenda y la mostraba a Sakura…

"_de todos modos, con la que sueño es contigo, pero no estaba dispuesto a decírtelo"_ pensó

Ya veo… - dijo Sakura tratando de ver por debajo del agua (xD) – ahora te vengarás de mí…

sí, es mi turno…a ver… ¿alguna vez has tenido una fantasía con alguien? Si la has tenido me la tienes que contar…

Veo que te la cobraste muy bien… - dijo Sakura avergonzada - pero yo si te lo contestaré… ¡Es contigo¿y quieres saber cuál es? Es estando un lugar como este, los 2 solos…

OÓ – Sasuke se quedó sin palabras y dijo mientras miraba hacia el agua, que en ese momento le llamaba mucho la atención - ¿en los baños termales?

No precisamente en los baños termales… en cualquier lugar donde estuviéramos solos… - parecía que Sakura estaba a punto de explotar

… es tu turno – dijo simplemente Sasuke

Me las pagarás… y como no tienes otra prenda… si no me contestas lo que te digo, tendrás que hacer el castigo que yo te diga… la pregunta es… ¿alguna vez me has deseado?

Yo… ¿cuál es el castigo? – dijo Sasuke nervioso

¬¬ el castigo es… - _"tengo que ponerle algo extremo, que él no se atreviera a hacer, para que me conteste la pregunta…lo tengo!" _pensó Sakura – quitarme las prendas de ropa con la boca…

¿Qué! … Sakura… no estarás hablando en serio…

Lo digo más en serio que nunca…o me resondes… o haces el castigo, tú decides…

"_no creo que se atreva… tendrá que responderme…ja!"_

Yo… - dijo Sasuke

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Mientras tanto, una kunoichi que tenía un peinado de 2 colitas (al estilo chino) y su compañero de habitación (que era un ninja de cabello largo y mirada fría) iban llegando a su habitación…

Creí que nunca llegaríamos – exclamó Tenten – nuestra habitación es la que está más lejos de todas…

Neji abrió la puerta de la habitación, dejando ver una cómoda habitación muy parecida a la de Sakura y Sasuke…

Es impresionante – dijo Tenten emocionada

Al entrar en la habitación, Neji se paseó por ella viendo cada una de las cosas que tenía, al entrar al baño y ver lo lujoso que era dijo:

Creo que me voy a dar un baño…

Está bien… te espero para que después nos vayamos a los baños termales…

Pero Neji ya estaba adentro…

"_voy a desempacar las cosas de Neji, no creo que a él le moleste (además quiero ver que hay xD)" _

Tenten abrió la mochila de Neji y sacó sus cosas una por una: su ropa, comida, una botella de agua, más ropa, un sujetador… _"ESTE ES MI SUJETADOR!" _

"_¿qué hace Neji con él?"_ el corazón de Tenten latía rápidamente, pero decidió que lo mejor sería esperar a que él saliera del baño. Cuando Neji salió lo primero que vio fue a Tenten con un sujetador en la mano…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo... me tardé bastante en hacerlo, pero prometo que el próximo tardará menos, no me gusta hacerlos esperar...  
En el próximo capítulo:Neji le tendrá que dar una muy buena excusa a Tenten... además ¿aceptará Sasuke el castigo de Sakura o responderá a su pregunta¿Ino y Gaara se agarrarán a golpes? ...  
Siempre había querido poner algún adelanto jeje xD  
Muchas gracias por sus reviews! son muy importantes para mí... Aquí paso a contestarlos:

**AyumiUchihaHaruno: **FELICIDADES! (por tu cumple espero que te la hayas pasado bien) muchas gracias por tu review!

**Hiyono-chan:** Antes que nada gracias por tu review! me alegra que te haya gustado esa parte, por que a mí tambien jeje xD gracias...

**Yurira:** Gracias por tu sugerencia... no sé si haya salido más largo pero lo intenté... el otro trataré de hacerlo más largo... Gracias! me agrada que dejes tus sugerencias

**tsubasa89:** Jeje ya ves es que siempre me gusta dejarlo en suspenso (es alguna manía o trauma que tengo jeje xD) trataré de actualizar más rápido

**nejitenten:** Gracias! Ya ves que si lo pilló Tenten? me alegra que te haya gustado. No pasó nada entre Sakura y Sasuke por el momento todo está planeado para después muajamauaja (risa perversa) xD pero como te habrás dado cuenta ya están en eso (Sakura y Sasuke).


	6. Baños termales

Como les prometí aquí está el sexto capítulo... espero que lo disfruten...por favor déjenme reviews...xD  
Muchas gracias por sus reviews! los respondo abajo...xD  
**Nota: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen TT

* * *

**Cap. 6 BAÑOS TERMALES**

"_¿qué hace Neji con mi sujetador?" _el corazón de Tenten latía rápidamente, pero decidió que lo mejor sería esperar a que él saliera del baño. Cuando Neji salió lo primero que vio fue a Tenten con un sujetador en la mano…

Tenten se quedó sin habla al ver a Neji salir del baño, porque llevaba como única prenda una toalla enredada en la cintura…

¿Q-qué es eso? – preguntó el ninja muy nervioso

Creo que ya sabes muy bien lo que es Neji…¬¬ - respondió intrigada – lo que quiero saber es…¿qué hacías tú con mi sujetador?

Yo n-nada…debió caer accidentalmente en mi mochila…¿para qué querría yo eso?... – balbuceó

eso es precisamente lo que quiero saber… no conocía ese lado pervertido tuyo… - dijo Tenten sentándose en la cama – a ver explícame todo

y-ya te dije que no hay n-nada que explicar, porque eso no es mío – Neji estaba muy pálido y sudaba frío

"_¿cómo pude ser tan descuidado?... No le puedo decir lo que siento a Tenten, no me gustaría que me rechazara porque sé que lo hará… estoy casi seguro de que ella no siente nada por mí…"_ pensó el ninja

¬¬ … entonces supongo que mi sujetador se fue "volando mágicamente" hasta entrar en tú mochila – comentó Tenten con sarcasmo – seguro que eso debió pasar…¿cómo no lo pensé antes? _"¡Dime lo que sientes de una vez Neji!"_

No tienes que ser tan sarcástica… te lo explicaré… u.u

empieza ya…

Desde hace tiempo…yo…- _"esto es más difícil de lo que pensé" - _...yo …te q… - Neji tragó saliva – te quiero – dijo conteniendo la respiración

Oó…¿Q-qué?

Lo que escuchaste… tenía que decírtelo…entiendo que tú no sientas nada por mí… pero prometo que no te moles…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento Tenten se lanzó a su cuello emocionada

¡Creí que nunca lo dirías! – dijo la kunoichi radiante de alegría

¿en serio me quieres?...yo creí que después de cómo te había tratado tu…

Claro que no! Siempre te amé… ¿por qué los hombres nunca se dan cuenta de nada? Hubiera podido salir todos los días a la calle con una playera que dijera "amo a Neji" y aún así no te darías cuenta – bromeó

muy graciosa… - dijo mientras abrazaba a Tenten

El ninja tomó a Tenten por los brazos e hizo que le mirara a los ojos…

Neji…yo te amo…

Tenten dijo esto acercando su rostro al de él… que en ese momento estaba que no se lo podía creer…

Se fundieron en un tierno beso, cada uno sintiendo la respiración del otro sobre su rostro, pronto el beso fue tornándose más y más apasionado…La kunoichi se aferraba con fuerza a la espalda de Neji, apretándolo cada vez más contra su cuerpo… deseando que ese momento no terminara nunca…Se alejaron por un breve momento para tomar aire…

¿quieres ir a los baños termales? – preguntó Tenten

tal vez más tarde… por el momento aquí contigo estoy de maravilla – dijo besando el cuello de la chica

Y yo contigo… - Tenten acariciaba el torso del chico mientras éste le besaba el cuello con mucha pasión percibiendo el delicioso aroma a flores que desprendía la kunoichi… Con mucho cuidado como si se tratara de algo que puede romperse en cualquier momento, la recostó lentamente en la cama mientras desabrochaba su blusa…

¿estás segura de esto? – le preguntó

completamente

Y para que no quedara la más mínima duda besó al ninja en los labios apasionadamente… los baños termales podían esperar…

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Shika…¿vamos a bajar a los baños termales? – preguntó cierta ninja rubia

Si tú quieres ir…

Claro! – respondió Temari que estaba acostada en la cama cubriendo su desnudez con una sábana – será divertido…además…son mixtos…

¿pero crees que se lo debamos decir a los demás? – interrogó Shikamaru a través de la puerta del baño (es que Shika estaba en el baño xD)

Sí…¿por qué no habríamos de decirlo? – dijo intrigada

bueno…es que luego es muy problemático que todos estén molestando… además Ino se pondría más pesada que de costumbre… – dijo saliendo del baño

¿y ella qué tiene que ver aquí? – dijo la kunoichi con un dejo de celos en la voz

es mi compañera de equipo… y se la va a pasar molestándome…

… ni tiempo le va a dar de hacerlo n.n…

¿por qué lo dices? – preguntó intrigado

porque está con mi hermanito… que ya es bastante difícil, conociendo a Ino, se la van a pasar discutiendo…aunque… no estaría mal que se juntaran…

Oó ¿qué dices? Si al leguas se ve que no se soportan…

tienes razón…pero ven acá… - dijo la kunoichi tomando a Shikamaru por el cuello y dándole un apasionado beso, que él correspondió enseguida mientras acariciaba sus cabellos

eres hermosa…¿lo sabías?...

y tú eres muy guapo… - dijo tocándole tiernamente las mejillas mientras él volvía a recostarla en la alfombra

parece que prefieres la alfombra – bromeó la rubia

me gusta más – dijo besando los hombros de la chica y bajando un poco más sus besos…

no puedo creer que estoy aquí contigo – dijo Temari – si mis hermanos me vieran… no sé que dirían

ni me gustaría saberlo… - dijo Shikamaru bromeando – Gaara me mataría

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

¿Qué tal me veo Hinata-chan! - dijo Naruto saliendo del baño con un traje de baño parecido al de Sasuke, pero en naranja

T-te ves muy bien N-naruto-kun – dijo la tímida Hinata

Es hora de que te cambies para irnos a los baños termales! – exclamó emocionado

D-de acuerdo n.n

Hinata entró con su maleta al baño, después de unos 15 minutos de espera salió sólo que no mostraba su traje de baño porque tenía puesta una bata…

¿no te vas a quitar la bata?

c-creo q-que lo haré abajo…

vamos Hinata! Que no te dé pena! – exclamó el rubio alegremente

e-está bien… - dijo la chica mientras se desataba la cinta de la bata dejando ver un bonito bañador blanco…

OxO Hinata…te queda muy bien…

Hinata en ese momento ni siquiera pudo articular palabra estaba muy avergonzada… había comprado ese traje de baño pensando que no lo iba a utilizar nunca porque era algo demasiado atrevido para ella… pero ahora ahí estaba… mostrándole su traje del baño al chico al que amaba…

La kunoichi regresó al baño y se puso una falda para no salir en bikini por el hotel… una cosa era que la viera Naruto, pero otra muy distinta era andar en bikini por todo el hotel

Creo que es hora de ir por Kiba y los demás! – dijo Naruto alegremente

"_Espero que al idiota de Kiba no se le vayan los ojos viendo a Hinata… ¿pero qué estoy pensando!"_

Llegaron a la habitación en dónde estaban los demás ninjas muy divertidos… parecían demasiado entretenidos en la charla, que ni siquiera notaron cuando ellos llegaron…

Yo digo que tu hermano va a terminar queriendo a Ino! – dijo Kiba dirigiéndose a Kankuro

¡No lo creo!... Ino es demasiado pesada… - respondió Chouji

Yo creo que los que van a terminar en plan muy romántico van a ser Hinata y Naruto! – dijo Kankuro – además Hinata no está nada mal…

¿QUÉ DICES? – exclamó Naruto que había escuchado la conversación – RESPETA A HINATA!

Los ninjas se sobresaltaron pues no se habían percatado de la presencia de Hinata y Naruto

Hi…na…ta… te ves muy bien! – dijo Kiba casi babeando, Akamaru lanzó un ladrido de aprobación

G-gracias Kiba… - dijo Hinata más roja que nunca al ver que todos la veían

Mejor miren hacia otro lado! – reclamó Naruto enojado parecería algo…celoso

Bueno Naruto – dijo Lee cambiando de tema – no creo que Hinata-chan deba escuchar esto pero… estábamos planeando ir a un club que está en esta aldea… ¿quieres venir?

Oó…¿Qué?

Vamos Naruto! Nos dijeron que las chicas están bastante guapas… - animó Kankuro

No lo creo… además no está bien que hablen de esto delante de la dulce Hinata!

La kunoichi se hubiera sentido más cómoda bailando en bikini en medio del hotel que ahí con aquellos chicos…

¡Es hora de ir a los baños termales! – dijo el rubio

Antes tenemos que cambiarnos…

Está bien! Pero dense prisa!

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Ya que habían decido (no sin muchos problemas) quien se iba a quedar en la cama (Ino) y quien se iba a quedar en el sofá (Gaara u.u) decidieron ir a los baños termales con los demás…

¡Apúrate que no tengo todo el día! – gritaba el pelirrojo para que la rubia (que estaba cambiándose en el baño) lo escuhara

De veras que la paciencia no es una de tus virtudes!

Me molestan las tías que se tardan mu…

No pudo acabar la frase porque se quedó estupefacto al ver a Ino con un diminuto bikini color violeta…

¿vas a salir así? ¬¬ – dijo molesto

¿acaso ahora también me vas a molestar por eso!

no quiero ir caminando por el hotel con alguien que está casi desnuda – dijo Gaara mirando hacia otro lado

¡Cómo si fuera tan grave! Además cuando Sasuke me vea así no se va a poder resistir y va a caer rendido a mis pies TT

¬¬ U estás realmente obsesionada! Pero no voy a dejar que salgas hasta que te pongas algo encima!

está bien que soy irresistible…¡pero no voy a permitir que tus celos me cohíban!

Ja! Por favor¿Celoso yo¿y además de ti? – dijo Gaara con sorna

no me podrás negar que soy bastante guapa… - dijo acercándose a él

no te lo voy a negar… eres digamos…aceptable – respondió sin retroceder desafiándola – ¡pero eres demasiado molesta y pesada!

Cállate!

dudo que alguien con una pizca de cerebro se fije en ti…

te lo advierto Gaara…

tal vez Sasuke esté con Sakura…

CÁLLATE¡TE ODIO! SI YO SOY UNA PESADA TÚ ERES BASTANTE DESPRECIABLE¿O ACASO ME EQUIVOCO? TÚ TAMPOCO TIENES A NADIE QUE… - Ino se detuvo de repente arrepentida de sus palabras, pero ya era demasiado tarde… Gaara se había abalanzado sobre ella y la había tirado al suelo sujetándola por las muñecas con mucha fuerza

Suél…tame… - decía Ino tratando de zafarse de las manos de Gaara

ERES UNA…

Pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando ver a los 7 ninjas que un momento antes habían estado platicando en su cuarto… Habían acudido ahí por los gritos que pegaban Ino y Gaara

¿Qué pasa aquí? – interrogó Kankuro sorprendido por la escena: Ino tirada en el piso (con un diminuto bikini) y Gaara encima de ella sujetándola por las muñecas – Gaara… ¿qué tratabas de hacerle a Ino?

Gaara estaba demasiado exaltado como para responder, pero no por eso dejó de sujetar a Ino…

Suéltala! – dijo Kankuro

¡No lo haré hasta que me pida disculpas!

Eso nunca! – exclamó Ino roja de indignación

¿entonces no estabas tratando de… hacerle nada malo a Ino? – dijo el rubio

pues la verdad sí…si no hubieran llegado habría sido capaz de golpearla!

Eh? – preguntó Kankuro aliviado – yo creí que tu habías intentado hacerle otra cosa…

¡Cómo si me hubiera dejado¡Antes me mato! – gritó Ino

Cállate! Ya quisieras que te pusiera un poco de atención…

No tienen remedio u.u… ¿no piensan ir a los baños termales? – preguntó Kankuro – Ya Gaara por favor…quítate de encima de Ino que se ve feo…

Está bien… sólo me voy a cambiar… - dijo Gaara poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al baño – a ver si ustedes le dicen que se ponga algo menos…"provocativo"

Oó…

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Mientras tanto… en los baños termales las cosas se estaban poniendo muy intensas… Sasuke parecía a punto del colapso nervioso y Sakura estaba muy roja…

¿Entonces qué Sasuke?... – decía la pelirosa - ¿vas responder a mi pregunta?

Claro… no pienso quitarte la ropa…la respuesta es que yo…yo…

Parecía que el ninja no podía continuar, estaba demasiado nervioso…

¿Qué? – interrogó Sakura expectante

Yo… creo que mejor haré el castigo – dijo Sasuke muy rojo

¿Qué! – dijo Sakura retrocediendo

"_no pensé que se atrevería a hacerlo"_

INNER SAKURA: POR QUÉ NO RESPONDES A MI PREGUNTA! MALDITA SEA!

¿ya te arrepentiste? – dijo el ninja sonriendo aliviado

¡Claro que no! Pero te doy una última oportunidad…¿no quieres responder a mi pregunta?

No pienso hacerlo…

Entonces harás el castigo! ùú

Sasuke tragó saliva, pero sin decir nada… se dirigió hacia la espalda de Sakura dispuesto a desanudarle la parte superior del bikini con la boca…

Sa-sasuke…

Sakura se puso tan pálida que parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse… mientras que Sasuke, con cautela, que se traducía en algo muy cercano al miedo, jaló con los dientes el cordón dejando que el sujetador del bikini se le desacomodase… luego… ya un poco más "animado" pero todavía con cautela sumergió su cabeza en el agua y con su boca desató un lado del bikini (N/a: el bikini era de esos que se amarran a los costados de la cadera) sintiendo el suave roce de su piel…

La kunoichi se estremeció al sentir la boca del Uchiha rozando su piel… de pronto sintió que ya no tenía la parte inferior del bikini y vio como Sasuke sacaba su cabeza del agua… Ahora Sakura sólo tenía puesto el sujetador, pero estaba desamarrado…Sasuke le dijo…

Dijiste que tenía que QUITARTE la ropa así que…

Y sin avisarle le quitó el sujetador con un movimiento rápido… Sakura se sonrojó bastante y se sumergió en el agua… ahora ninguno de los 2 tenía nada de ropa…El ninja la miró fijamente y lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de la kunoichi, cuando ya estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro…

SE ABREN LAS PUERTAS! Dejando entrar a los ninjas (menos a 2 parejas que estaban "ocupadas" todavía)

Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron fríos al ver a todos entrando rápidamente... ¿cómo iban a decirles que no entraran porque estaban… desnudos? Sasuke atinó a ponerse su traje de baño al igual que Sakura… sólo que había un problema… había encontrado su sujetador… pero no encontraba la otra parte… aunque los demás no se podían dar cuenta porque sólo les veían la cabeza…

Sakura, Sasuke…¿son ustedes? – dijo el rubio tratando de ver en medio del vapor

Sí baka¡pensamos que ya no iban a venir!

¬¬ ¿qué estaban haciendo? – preguntó Gaara mientras se sumergía, Sasuke vio con horror como la otra parte del bikini de Sakura flotaba cerca de Gaara, así que se apresuró a ir hacia el pelirrojo y le dijo (mientras con disimulo escondía la prenda de la chica):

Nada… sólo platicábamos… no piensan entrar? – dijo dirigiéndose a los demás que estaban parados, pero todavía no entraban

Sí…Sasuke-kun! – exclamó Ino lanzándose al cuello de Sasuke… por un momento Sasuke creyó ver una mueca de fastidio en Gaara, pero decidió que eso no podía ser – Seguro que estabas sufriendo con la frentuda!

en realidad…Sakura es bastante agradable – dijo Sasuke mientras apartaba a Ino delicadamente. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver esto…Sasuke defendiendo a Sakura de Ino…era algo insólito

Bueno… anímense un poco! – sugirió el rubio alegremente mientras tomaba a Hinata de la mano y la llevaba hacia el agua…

Pronto todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se pusieron a platicar de varias cosas, excepto Ino que no perdía oportunidad de reñir a Gaara (y a Sakura). Después de un rato llegaron las 2 parejas que hacían falta. Para sorpresa de todos (de nuevo) vieron a Neji y a Tenten abrazados por la espalda…

OxO ¿Y ahora a ustedes que les pasa? – preguntó Lee

Pues desde hace unas horas Tenten y yo… - dijo Neji bastante rojo

¡Somos novios! – completó la kunoichi

¿QUÉ? – exclamaron todos al unísono

Neji… ¿en serio tú… - intentó decir Kiba que no daba crédito a lo que veía

Ya lo decía yo! – Sentenció Ino - ¿ves cómo tenía razón? Estoy segura de que fue él quien robó el sujetador ¿o no?

Al oír esto Neji se puso muy rojo pero alcanzó a decir:

Eso no es algo que te incumba Ino

Oó…

¿y que les pasa a ustedes? – preguntó Gaara al ver a Shikamaru y Temari diciéndose cosas en secreto

N-nada Gaara – dijo Temari sonrojada mientras se iban metiendo al agua

Sasuke aprovechó la situación en que todos estaban distraídos y le pasó a Sakura la parte faltante de su bikini…

Gracias Sasuke…

Sasuke sonrió a modo de respuesta, después de que pasó el asombro por parte de todos los ninjas todos volvieron a charlar sobre varias cosas, entre ellas la pareja que harían Temari y Shikamaru (que estaban bastante rojos) e Ino y Gaara (que se enfadaron al escuchar esto xD)…

Mientras todos estaban absortos no prestaban atención a lo que ciertos ninjas estaban haciendo… Sasuke y Sakura intercambiaban caricias por debajo del agua y se sonreían con complicidad…

¿y ahora qué les picó a ustedes? – preguntó Naruto que había estado observando a sus amigos desde hace un rato

¿A-a qué te refieres?... – preguntó Sasuke bastante nervioso

No… a nada… - Naruto decidió que lo mejor era no decir nada después de ver la furibunda mirada que le dedicaba cierta pelirosa de ojos verdes…

El Uchiha apretó levemente la mano de la kunoichi, mientras esta asentía conla cabeza como si hubiera comprendido lo que le quería decir. Lentamente se pararon y les dijeron a los demás…

Nosotros ya nos vamos… - dijo la pelirosa mirando triunfal a Ino

u.u de acuerdo – suspiró Lee que para ese momento ya había comprendido perfectamente lo que pasaba con Sasuke y Sakura, pero lo tomaba con filosofía… además, esa noche iban a ir al club…xD

Cuando Sasuke y Sakura salieron de los baños termales cerrando tras de sí las puertas comenzaron a besarse con pasión…

Sasuke… - le pelirosa miró con incredulidad cómo Sasuke le besaba el cuello

INNER SAKURA: YES! ES TODO MÍO! PARECE QUE ESTA VA A SER UNA LARGA NOCHE!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

En los baños termales todos los demás estaban ya preparándose para salirse (porque ya se estaban arrugando de estar tanto tiempo en el agua xD). Ino estaba algo molesta... (más bien totalmente molesta)

Creo que me voy a adelantar – dijo saliendo rápidamente de la habitación para ir a ver que hacían Sakura y Sasuke

Todos suspiraron cansinamente…sabían perfectamente que Ino iba a tratar de molestar a Sakura, pero no contaban con Gaara que en ese momento salió bastante enojado de los baños dando un portazo.

¿qué le pasa a este? – preguntó Temari

ya sabes como es de temperamental U.U – respondió Kankuro

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Cuando Ino iba doblar por el pasillo vio algo que hizo que se parara en seco… Sakura y Sasuke se estaban besando de una forma un poco… "apasionada" por no decir otra cosa, además de que estaban ¡en pleno pasillo!

La rubia suspiró resignada… _"tal vez lo que en verdad me molesta es que Sakura me haya ganado, pero no se lo voy a permitir…"_ pensó mientras se dirigía hacia ellos, cuando sintió una mano que la sujetaba por brazo y la acorralaba contra la pared

¿otra vez tú! – dijo exasperada

* * *

Por el momento eso fue todo...trataré de escribir el capítulo lo más pronto posible (es que a veces mi hermano me gana la compu y no puedo escribir n.n)...  
En el prox cap.¿Qué harán Sakura y Sasuke¿cómo dormirán Hinata y Naruto? además ¿le dirán a Sasuke que su hermano lo quiere matar?...  
Porfas! mándenme reviews...xD

aquí los contesto...

**Takino Tomo-chan:** verdad que si? jeje fue el "destino" que hizo las parejas xD... gracias por tu review! y pues... por el momento no tengo pensado otro personaje, pero pues ya van a tener su noche de "diversión en el club"... xD

**Ten-chan:** Grax por tu review!aunque Temari y Shikamaru todavía no dicen que son novios... xD

**Kire:** sí... es una manía que tengo de dejar las cosas en suspenso, a lo mejor fue por ver tantas películas o algo así...xD...muchas gracias por tu review!

**Sakura250:** Grax... que bueno que te haya parecido el mejor capítulo, por qué es el que más trabajo me ha costado... muchas gracias!

**AyumiUchihaHaruno:** Ya ves que "casi" se agarran a golpes... bueno los detuvieron...muchas gracias por tus reviews! por cierto... ha de haber sido divertido que la luz se fuera (a mí así me pasó... pero en el cumple de una amiga y fue muy divertido xD)

**Kitiara:** Muchas gracias! espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! no sabía si poner que contestara a su pregunta o le quitara el bañador... pero finalmente me decidí por lo segundo xD jeje

**tsubasa89:**Gracias por dejarme reviews! me animan mucho! gracias por tus comentarios también...xD

**SasukeSess:** Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que todo lo ponía en el día! xD... no me había parado a reflexionarlo...Gracias por tu review!

**Temari-shikamaru:** a mí también me encanta esa pareja, (bueno esas parejas) creo que haré que pase algo entre Hinata y Naruto...grax! xD


	7. Dulces sueños

Por fin el capítulo 7... por favor dejen reviews! espero que les guste...

**Nota: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen TT

Sin más preámbulos aquí está el cápítulo 7...

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Dulces sueños...**

¿otra vez tú! – dijo exasperada

pues sí otra vez yo… u.u - dijo un chico pelirrojo cansinamente

¿es qué no te cansas de molestar! ùú - chilló la rubia

bueno está bien me v… - dijo Gaara volteándose quedando de frente a donde estaban Sakura y Sasuke que no lo vieron (porque estaban muy entretenidos) el pelirrojo quedó en estado de "shock" al ver esto, no era fácil de asimilar, claro, aunque no iba a perder la oportunidad de molestar a Ino – no sabía que estaban juntos… - dijo por fin

pues yo tampoco, por eso es que vine a impedirle a la frentuda que se acerque a Sasuke! – dijo Ino caminando de nuevo hacia la pareja, pero de nuevo una mano la sujetó por la muñeca - ¿y ahora qué!

No voy a permitirte que hagas el tonto ahí! Déjalos vivir y vive tú vida¡que molesta eres! – dijo Gaara comenzando a perder la paciencia

¡Tú no te metas! Eres tú el que me debe dej… - pero en ese momento Gaara no la dejó seguir hablando porque le tapó la boca y la cargó dispuesto a llevársela a la fuerza de ahí, a la vez que le gritaba a la pareja - ¡Mejor váyanse a su habitación!

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron fríos al oír esto, estaban tan "ensimismados" que no se habían dado cuenta de que estaban en medio del hotel, y para colmo de males, en ese momento iba pasando un grupo de viejecitos que venían de jugar golf (N/A¿qué hacían jugando golf en la noche?...nadie lo sabe xD)

Esta juventud! Cada vez va peor – oyeron decir a los viejecitos

¡Mejor deberían subir de una vez a su cuarto que para eso están en el hotel¡ Le están dando un pésimo ejemplo a los niños! – dijo una anciana -

Los ninjas mejor optaron por la retirada, pero más rojos que nunca, claro, aunque también más "juntos" que nunca… no podían evitarlo, no podían separarse, subieron a su cuarto besándose con más pasión que nunca, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de las miradas escandalizadas que les dirigían los inquilinos del hotel…

Cuando por fin entraron a su habitación, lo primero que hicieron fue comenzar a quitarse la ropa, como si de ello dependiera su vida.

El chico empezó a acariciar sus piernas y poco a poco fue subiendo más sus manos hacia sus muslos, mientras Sakura daba unos pequeños gemidos de aprobación…

Las caricias cada vez iban subiendo más de tono, iban compenetrándose más en cada beso, en cada roce. Sakura podía sentir los labios de Sasuke en cada milímetro de su piel, a su vez el ninja no podía dejar de recorrerla con sus manos y labios…era la primera vez que sus cuerpos se unían sin pudor alguno, para ellos sólo existía ese momento, un momento en el que se pedían todo… Se amaron una vez más pero ahora disfrutando cada beso, cada caricia, sin la prisa que tuvieron la primera vez, la kunoichi podía sentir como el calor de su cuerpo iba aumentando, mientras Sasuke le susurraba palabras al oído, palabras sin sentido… mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda, acariciándola, disfrutando al estar por fin con su amado Sasuke…

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Hinata y Naruto iban subiendo las escaleras, cuando escucharon algo muy raro procedente del cuarto de sus compañeros de equipo… era algo extraño, como jadeos o algo así. El rubio acercó su oído a la puerta del cuarto y los seguía escuchando más fuerte aún…

¿Escuchas eso Hinata? – interrogó el rubio

¿Q-qué c-cosa? – dijo la kunoichi acercando también su oído a la puerta

Es como si… no sé, tal vez deberíamos entrar ¿qué tal si están en problemas? – dijo el ninja que ya comenzaba a preocuparse

t-tienes razón l-les estar puede pasando algo m-malo…

creo que entraré – el ninja posó su mano en la perilla de la puerta dispuesto a abrir – prepárate Hinata… tal vez tengamos que luchar contra algo… 1…2…y…3!

Al abrir la puerta, lo que vio era lo que menos se esperaba ver… por un momento se quedó sin habla, sus 2 amigos estaban muy "entretenidos", que ni siquiera lo vieron, Hinata se puso más roja que nunca, ver algo así era impactante para cualquiera, pero por extraño que parezca ni Naruto ni Hinata hicieron algo por cerrar la puerta, es más, la dejaron ahí abierta…

En ese momento también iban subiendo Ino y Gaara (que todavía la llevaba a la fuerza) y Neji y Tenten, que se toparon con un cuadro muy extraño: Hinata y Naruto afuera de una habitación viendo algo al parecer muy interesante, porque ambos tenían la boca abierta

¿Qué les pasa? – preguntó Tenten intrigada

Cuando los ninjas llegaron a la puerta vieron lo que "pasaba" estos también se quedaron petrificados, pero en ese momento Sakura dio un grito al descubrir a todos parados afuera de su habitación como si se tratara de un espectáculo…

¿QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ! – gritó la kunoichi muy roja, a la vez que se paraba enrollada en una sábana a cerrar la puerta

¿Qué…fue…eso? – dijo un consternado Naruto luego de que Sakura azotara la puerta

¿eres estúpido o qué? – le espetó Gaara

parece que no somos los únicos! – comentó Tenten emocionada

¡bueno, yo ya me voy porque no pienso estar cargando a Ino toda la noche! – dijo el pelirrojo molesto todavía tapándole la boca a la rubia

pero…qué fue eso? – dijo Naruto que todavía seguía muy consternado

pobre chico! – dijo Neji – creo que va a necesitar ayuda profesional para poder salir de esta!

N-naruto-kun… - murmuró la kunoichi de ojos blancos (o grises)

¿Era una técnica ilusoria o algo así verdad! – gritó Ino - ¡esto no puede estar pasando! TT

Creo que ya va a empezar con uno de sus ataques u.u – dijo el pelirrojo – será mejor que me la lleve de una vez – y diciendo esto se marchó con la rubia al hombro

Creo que nosotros también nos vamos – dijo Tenten – pobre Naruto, creo que nunca ha visto hentai…

… ¿qué fue eso? – siguió preguntando Naruto

¿seguro que estarás bien con este tipo Hinata-sama? – dijo Neji algo preocupado

C-claro Neji-onisan… - contestó mientras arrastraba a Naruto (no sin mucha vergüenza) a su habitación

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Mientras tanto, 5 ninjas estaban muy alegres en su habitación preparándose para ir al club…

¿Qué tal me queda el traje? – preguntaba Lee – Gai-sensei me ha dicho que me remarca más los glúteos y que eso, aunado a que estoy en la flor de mi juventud me hará irresistible TT

PLOF! (todos cayeron al suelo)

Este tío me está asustando… - dijo Kankuro

u.u no te preocupes, una vez que te acostumbres a él se te pasará el susto… - contestó un Kiba tranquilizador

¡Ustedes no comprenden a la juventud floreciente que siento en mi pecho! TT – dijo Lee mientras salía un atardecer detrás

esto…sí como sea… - comentó Chouji alejándose de Lee – ¿no creen que deberíamos invitar a los demás?

¡No! – respondieron todos al unísono

¡Ni hablar! – confirmó Kankuro convencido

si van Neji y Sasuke nos quitaran a todas la chicas guapas…si va Naruto, las va a asustar, Gaara las mataría sin duda, Shikamaru…bueno Shikamaru seguramente se quedaría dormido… - agregó Kiba

Cierto! Lo mejor sería que fuéramos solos… - comentó Kankuro – mañana les diremos a los demás…

Diciendo esto los ninjas salieron de su habitación dispuestos a pasar una noche inolvidable llenos de chicas muy guapas…

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

hinata-chan…¿lo de Sasuke y Sakura fue verdad?... – preguntó el rubio (todavía no lo lograba asimilar)

Oó… t-todavía te g-gusta Sakura-chan? – dijo Hinata no sin mucho esfuerzo

No, no es eso… n.n sólo que es raro… me dejó bastante sorprendido verlos así… - dijo Naruto un poco más convencido

T-tienes razón… p-pero estaba c-claro que siempre se han q-querido… _"así como yo te quiero Naruto-kun"_

n.n U es cierto! Nunca creí que el baka de Sasuke fuera a hacerle caso a Sakura-chan, pero me alegra… ey Hinata… ¿vamos a dormir? – el chico estaba bastante sonrojado

c-claro… p-primero voy a c-cambiarme – respondió Hinata con dificultad

Si Naruto estaba nervioso por dormir en la misma cama que Hinata, éste se puso todavía más nervioso al ver a la kunoichi salir del baño totalmente cambiada: llevaba un camisón muy corto, sin mangas y bastante escotado… al parecer a Hinata también le había costado bastante trabajo salir vestida así porque estaba muy roja y evitaba mirar hacia donde estaba Naruto

N-no m-me pusieron o-otra ropa en la mochila – dijo la kunoichi a modo de excusa jugando con sus dedos

N-no…importa – dijo el rubio que también miraba hacia otro lado mientras se apartaba dejando espacio a Hinata en la cama – rápido Hinata, sino te vas a resfriar n.n

G-gracias Naruto-kun…

buenas noches Hinata…

buenas noches naruto-kun

Pasado un rato, ninguno de los 2 podía conciliar el sueño _"por qué me pasará esto con Hinata-chan?"_ pensaba el rubio una y otra vez…

Ey…Hinata…duermes? – murmuró

N-no Naruto-kun…

…tienes frío?... – el ninja dijo esto último sonrojándose, no sabía porque le pasaba esto con Hinata

u-un poco

Sin previo aviso, Naruto se acercó más a Hinata y la abrazó, la kunoichi, al sentir el cálido abrazo de Naruto se estremeció ligeramente, mientras sentía algo en su estómago que le daba vueltas, pronto se acostumbró a los brazos del ninja quien a su vez dejó de lado el nerviosismo, poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos, uno abrazado del otro…

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Gaara estaba sentado en el sillón despierto como siempre lo hacía, sólo que esta vez no salió a recorrer el bosque o la aldea…sólo se quedó ahí sentado, Ino estaba acostada en la cama, no sabía si dormía…cuando regresaron la rubia se molestó bastante con él por lo que le hizo, así que no se dignó siquiera a dirigirle la palabra _" como si me importara…"_ pensó.

Empezó a notar que la respiración de la chica era entrecortada y dejaba escapar algunos sollozos, al principio no les hizo caso…_" debe ser otro capricho…"_ pero, por más que la kunoichi tratara de ocultarlos, no podía reprimirlos…

A ver…¿qué te pasa ahora? – dijo Gaara un poco fastidiado

Na…nada que te…importe… - respondió la chica con dificultad

si estás así por lo de Sasuke…entiende de una vez… no siempre todo es como lo planeas… - dijo el pelirrojo incómodo, después de todo, no estaba acostumbrado a consolar a todo el mundo

…¿por qué evitaste que los interrumpiera? – dijo la rubia de repente

u.u así que era eso…

contéstame Gaara…

porque no quería que los interrumpieras, era su momento…creo que les debe haber costado bastante (sobre todo a Sasuke) dar ese paso – dijo el pelirrojo _"pero que estoy diciendo?... u.u parezco psicólogo… creo queme estoy volviendo demasiado bueno"_ pensó muy "modestamente"

Jaja! No me hagas reír – dijo Ino con ironía - ¿desde cuándo eres un alma caritativa?

ùú trato de ser bueno contigo y… - dijo el ninja comenzando a enfadarse

¡yo no te lo pedí! – contestó la kunoichi echándose a llorar – cuando Sakura y yo éramos niñas nos alejamos por luchar por Sasuke… se suponía que íbamos a ser rivales…pero en el fondo…yo siempre supe que…él quería a Sakura…siempre la quiso…yo lo sabía…y ahora ella ganó…

Oó… - Gaara se quedó sin habla, nunca esperó que Ino se expresara así con él _"tal vez es cierto, tal vez sirvo para psicólogo después de todo… u.u"_

Por un impulso que le nació de repente se acercó a la cama de Ino y se sentó junto a ella, pronto la kunoichi se abrazó a la cintura de Gaara y se quedó así, por mucho tiempo, hasta que Gaara empezó a notar que su respiración iba cambiando y notó que se había quedado dormida…

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

¿Sasuke?... – preguntó cierta ninja pelirosa mientras se estiraba en la cama, se percató que estaba desnuda y sonrió al acordarse de la noche que había pasado con Sasuke, que ahora dormía plácidamente a su lado…

Sakura:_"Se ve tan guapo mientras duerme…"_

INNER SAKURA: POR FIN! ES SÓLO MÍO! _COMPLETAMENTE _MÍO

Sakura… - dijo el Uchiha todavía medio dormido revolviendo entre las sábanas tratando de encontrar a la kunoichi…

Buenos días… Sasuke…n.n – dijo Sakura algo sonrojada al sentir el roce de su mano sobre su cuerpo, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, todavía no se podía creer que por fin Sasuke le hubiera hecho caso…Algo similar le pasaba a Sasuke, que nunca creyó que Sakura lo quisiera tanto…

Sasuke abrió sus ojos completamente, sonriendo al descubrir a Sakura mirándolo…

¿me has estado viendo todo el tiempo? – preguntó el chico tapándose la cabeza con las sábanas

Sí n.n… es que no puedo dejar de verte… - respondió mientras le quitaba la sábana de la cabeza a Sasuke y le daba un apasionado beso en los labios

mmm… creo que esta es una buena manera de empezar el día…

¬¬ Claro Sasuke… - dijo la pelirosa de una manera sospechosa…

¬¬ U…¿qué te sucede Sakura?... – preguntó el Uchiha intrigado

Nada… - y diciendo esto le quitó la sábana a Sasuke completamente dejándolos totalmente desnudos y se tiró encima de él.

Hace frío! – exclamó Sasuke sonriente mientras recibía los besos que le daba Sakura por toda la cara y el cuello

No te preocupes… ahora te doy un poco de calor! – dijo la kunoichi nuevamente mientras lo seguía besando

Parece que hoy amaneciste bastante animada… - bromeó el chico

En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación… se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta al voz de Naruto que les avisaba que bajaran lo antes posible para desayunar…

Todavía nos vamos a bañar baka! – respondió Sasuke

¡Condenado Sasuke¿porqué te despiertas tan tarde! – oyeron quejarse a Naruto mientras se iba alejando.

Sonrieron con complicidad y Sasuke se paró mientras le decía a la kunoichi:

Me voy a bañar…¿quieres venir?...

No es mala idea… - respondió yendo tras de él…

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Mientras Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten y Neji iban caminando por el pasillo camino a restaurante del hotel, en eso estaban cuando a Temari se le ocurrió una idea al pasar por la habitación 39… Los ninjas se detuvieron al ver que Temari se había quedado atrás

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Shikamaru intrigado

Según nos dijo Naruto… Gaara e Ino todavía no estaban listos para bajar, me pregunto que estarán haciendo…

Conociéndolos… no me sorprendería que se hubieran agarrado a golpes u.u… - respondió Tenten que estaba abrazando a Neji

Lo sé, por eso mismo es que lo quiero averiguar… - la kunoichi se preparó para girar la perilla de la puerta…

Lo que vieron les hizo creer que tal vez estaban siendo víctimas de una técnica ilusoria: Gaara estaba sentado en la cama con Ino durmiendo abrazada a la cintura de éste…

Oo ¿Esto en realidad está pasando? – dijo Neji en voz alta, lo que hizo que Gaara reaccionara y se apartara bruscamente de Ino despertándola

¿Qué pasa?... – preguntó Ino adormilada

Parece que ya tenemos una nueva pareja ¬¬… - dijo Shikamaru tratando de provocar una reacción en alguno de los 2 ninjas

¡Estás loco! – contestaron los 2 al mismo tiempo

¬¬ hasta que por fin coincidimos en algo… - dijo Gaara dándole la espalda a Ino

Ja, como si yo pudiera salir contigo! – respondió mientras le daba la espalda también

Ya, por favor compórtense con un poco de madurez… - dijo Temari – además Gaara ahora eres el kazekage y no te puedes estar comportando como un niño pequeño…

Lo sé… UU

Bien, bajemos a desayunar que me muero de hambre – dijo Neji tomando de la mano a Tenten dispuesto a darse la vuelta

Yo todavía tengo que bañarme… - dijo el pelirrojo dispuesto a entrar al baño

¡yo primero! – Ino trató de adelantarse

¿Qué te pasa! Si yo te gané!

¡Las damas primero!

Aquí no veo ninguna…¬¬

¿Qué dijiste!

¿Quieres que lo repita?

Parece que estos 2 no tienen remedio – dijo Shikamaru resignado

Creo que son tal para cual u.u – respondió Temari cansinamente

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Cuando Sakura y Sasuke bajaron al restaurante, ya estaban casi todos ahí (excepto los que se habían ido al club) Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Gaara, Tenten e Ino (que no estaba muy contenta) se les quedaron viendo muy intrigados… La pareja se sonrojó violentamente al recordar que los habían pillado en una situación muy comprometedora…

¿y bien ¬¬ cómo amanecieron? – preguntó el rubio

OO…esto…bien... ¿dónde están los demás? – respondió Sasuke mirando hacia otra parte para que los demás no se dieran cuenta de lo rojo que estaba

No han llegado… - respondió Gaara – aunque conociendo a Kankuro lo más probable es que se hayan ido de parranda…

Ahora que lo dices… - dijo Naruto pensativo – ayer Lee comentó algo de que iban a ir a un club…y que iba a haber chicas guapas…¿verdad Hinata?...

S-sí – dijo Hinata recordando

¿cómo! – Exclamó Shikamaru - ¿y por qué no nos invitaron?

En ese momento el ninja recibió un gran golpe por parte de cierta ninja de la arena que le recordó…

¿y tú para qué quieres ver chicas guapas! òó

n.n sólo bromeaba Temari… no creerás que hablo enserio… además eso sería problemático para mí

Oo ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? – preguntó Gaara – desde ayer los veo actuando muy raro… Shikamaru ¿qué te traes con mi hermana? – dijo el pelirrojo con una mirada acusadora

yo…esto… - dijo Shikamaru nervioso – bueno… estoy saliendo con Temari! n.n – dijo rápidamente

¿QUÉ! – exclamó el kazekage de la arena

Temari… ¡tu dijiste que no te gustaban estas cosas de andar saliendo con chicos! – exclamó enfadado

Por fin salta el hermano celoso ¬¬ U – dijo Ino sarcásticamente

¡No estoy celoso!

Entonces…acepta que estoy saliendo con Shikamaru… - dijo Temari

ù.u de acuerdo…pero mucho cuidado – dijo mirando a Shikamaru

¡Claro! Si nos estamos cuidando ¿o qué creías?

¿QUÉ! – exclamó Gaara exaltado y los demás ninjas los miraban atónitos

No… es que nos estamos cuidando… de cualquier enemigo… - dijo Temari muy roja intentando componer las cosas

Después de un rato de estar discutiendo y sin desayunar por que prefirieron esperar a los demás (para desgracia de Naruto que se moría de hambre) llegaron los 5 ninjas que hacían falta… sólo que estaban un poco…¿tomados, bueno, menos Shino y Lee, que trataban de ayudar a los demás a ponerse en pie…

¿Qué pasó? – interrogó Tenten mirando a Lee

u.u… estábamos platicando con unas chicas de la aldea y a ellos se le subieron un poco las copas – dijo Lee señalando a los 3 ninjas casi inconscientes – así que nos tuvimos que apurar, porque si no íbamos a llegar tarde, sólo que fue difícil atraparlos, porque salieron corriendo…

¬¬ U …pero ya es tarde, ya no les da tiempo de bañarse porque tenemos que regresar a la misión – dijo Neji

u.u Lo sé… voy por las mochilas, mientras denles algo de café para que por lo menos estén un poco más alertas…

Qué vergüenza que seas mi hermano Kankuro! – exclamaba Gaara sacudiendo a Kankuro que estaba totalmente ajeno a lo que le reclamaba su hermano

Después de que Lee regresara y los ninjas borrachos estuvieran un poco más despiertos, Los ninjas del primer grupo (Ino, Shino, Chouji, Tenten, Neji y Shikamaru) se dispusieron a contarles a los demás la verdad sobre que Akatsuki estaba detrás de todo y así decidir si regresar a Konoha por ayuda o seguir ellos solos… Neji empezó a decir:

Verán, antes de venir aquí nos topamos con una sorpresa bastante peculiar… nosotros ya sabíamos que la aldea de la arena no estaba detrás de esto… y nos topamos con un grupo que seguramente ustedes ya conocen muy bien… - añadió mirando a Sasuke

¿Akatsuki?... – preguntó mientras Sakura le dedicaba una nerviosa mirada

Sí… Itachi nos dijo que era la última oportunidad que tendrías para matarle…

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado... xD por favor sean buenos conmigo y déjenme reviews! Los reviews son algo muy importante para mí... xD ... Creo que no serán muchos capítulos... a lo mejor seguiré con 3 o 4 más pero todavía no lo tengo pensado...

Perdónenme si es que me he atrasado en actualizar es que ando apurada con las tareas y siempre es una guerra para ver quien va a agarrar la compu (lo sé excusas TT)... aunque aún cuando estoy en el cole trato de escribir el fic! xD...Por cierto, pronto aparecerá Itachi! y les revelaré el porque de su misión...

Gracias por sus reviews! Aquí los contesto...

**AyumiUchihaHaruno:** jeje... gracias por tus reviews! Sí pobrecita de Tenten que no tenía sujetador xD... pero al menos ya está feliz con Neji n.n...

**Emmanuel:** Gracias por tu review! me motiva mucho a escribir...xD...me alegra que te guste!

**Kire:** Jeje es verdad que hay muchas cosas que atender xD por eso a cada rato pongo cambio de escena... y a veces los he cortado porque siento que son muy largos... Gracias por dejarme reviews! Saludos...xD

**tsubasa89:** Gracias! actualicé lo más rápido que pude... grax por dejarme reviews! te lo agradezco mucho...xD  
Pd. ya leí la última actualización de tu fic! me gustó! me gustó! síguelo pronto plis! xD

**Kate-Death:** Gracias! xD todavía voy a continuarlo por unos capítulos más...xD

**SasukeSess:** Muchas gracias! lo que pasa es que si alargaba el sasusaku se iba a hacer largo el capítulo así que decidí mejor ponerlo en este... jeje xD

**barby:** Gracias! lo de Gaara se me ocurrió de repente... es que ahora no puede ser muy malo porque es el kazekage... además de que con Ino siempe pelea! xD


	8. De regreso a la misión

Hola! aquí está el 8 capítulo espero que les guste... por favor déjenme reviews!  
Bueno... no los entretengo más... pero antes

**Nota: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen... aunque esto ya lo saben TT

* * *

**Cap. 8: De regreso a la "misión"**

La pelirosa volteó a ver a Sasuke que en ese momento sonrió de una forma extraña y tenía un brillo especial en los ojos

Será mejor que nos vayamos lo antes posible – fue el único comentario por parte del Uchiha

Sasuke… ¿no será mejor que regresáramos a Konoha para pedir ayuda? – sugirió Lee

si quieren regresen ustedes que yo me voy…

pero Sasuke… - empezó a decir Lee

este es el momento que he estado esperando… y no pienso perder esa oportunidad…

u.u …Creo que le tendremos que contar todo… - dijo Ino

¿a qué te refieres con todo? – preguntó cierta pelirosa preocupada

como ya saben nos encontramos con Itachi – comenzó a explicar – pero lo extraño fue que esta vez parecía muy decidido a matarte…como si con eso ganara algún beneficio… creo que lo mejor será que regresemos por ayuda…

no pienso regresar. Regresen ustedes que yo iré tras Itachi… - afirmó Sasuke con mucha convicción

entonces yo iré contigo… ¿o acaso crees que te voy a dejar solo en un momento como este?... – dijo Sakura

…Sakura… - murmuró Sasuke sorprendido. Le sorprendía que la kunoichi lo quisiera tanto como para arriesgar su propia vida – esto es peligroso…

nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión…

yo… - empezó a decir Sasuke - …Gracias…

Todos se quedaron inmóviles (debido a la sorpresa) mientras veían como la pareja de ninjas comenzaba a recoger sus cosas mientras se disponían a partir…

En ese caso yo también voy! xD – dijo el ninja más ruidoso de Konoha - ¿no se creerán que el ninja que se va a convertir en Hokage va a dejar solos a sus amigos! – exclamó

En ese caso iremos todos – decidió Neji – es una misión por equipo y no los dejaremos solos…

Diciendo esto los ninjas se prepararon para partir (Kankuro, Kiba y Chouji todavía un poco atontados)…

Avanzaron rápidamente por el bosque sin parar siquiera a comer, por el momento lo principal era averiguar lo que les había pasado a los dichosos ninjas de la niebla… el asunto era ya demasiado sospechoso… ¿para qué querría Akatsuki a los ninjas de la niebla?...

Pararon al atardecer cerca del río porque no querían que les agarrara la noche ya que correrían más peligro si esto pasara y una de las reglas de la misión era que nadie muriera…

Sasuke sentía la ansiedad creciendo cada vez más en él… necesitaba poder vengarse de su hermano después de todo lo que había hecho… no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerlo… pero ahora se había entrenado muy duramente y sabía que tenía muchas más probabilidades de ganarle.

Sasuke… - murmuró Sakura mientras tímidamente le tomaba la mano – tengo miedo de que algo malo te pase – dijo luchando por contener las lágrimas

No te preocupes por mí… - le respondió mientras quitaba un mechón de cabello de la cara de la kunoichi que en un acto impulsivo se lanzó a sus brazos

¡Uyyy! – Exclamó Temari - ¿Qué se traen ustedes!

¡Y eso que no los viste ayer! – agregó Tenten – estaban muy entretenidos en su cuarto ¿verdad Hinata? – preguntó buscando apoyo

Hinata se puso muy roja al recordar lo que había visto la noche anterior que no pudo articular palabra y se quedó callada…

¿entonces ustedes _también están _…? – le preguntó Temari a la pareja que en ese momento estaba demasiado roja

¿qué quieres decir con "_también están _"! – preguntó Gaara

u.u ya vas a empezar… - dijo Ino en un intento de provocarlo

Estoy preguntándole a Temari… - replicó el pelirrojo molesto – contéstame por favor ùú– añadió mirando hacia Temari que bajó la vista nerviosa

n.n… me malinterpretas Gaara…lo que quería decir era que si también eran novios… ¡que malpensado eres! – contestó la kunoichi escapando hábilmente de la situación

Shikamaru volteó a ver a Temari que le sonrió con complicidad… mientras le dedicaba una mirada que indicaba que quería que la siguiera…

Creo que iré a buscar agua al río… - comenzó a decir

¡te acompaño! – se ofreció Shikamaru rápidamente

Cuando estuvieron solos se sentaron a orillas del río mientras Temari depositaba un suave beso en los labios del ninja…

No sabía que Gaara resultaría un hermanito celoso… - comentó Shikamaru

u.u Ni yo… creo que ni Kankuro me cela tanto como él… y eso que Kankuro es mayor…

Bueno…eso es en parte porque Kankuro ha estado "inconsciente" todo el día de hoy y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasa n.n – le respondió el ninja

…pero aún así…creo que deberíamos juntar a Gaara y a Ino… no me importa que se lleven mal… son tal para cual… n.n U

tienes razón… - dijo mientras le comenzaba a besar el cuello - …te…quiero – le susurraba al oído

yo… también… - le contestó la kunoichi con los ojos cerrados y los brazos alrededor del cuello del chico sintiendo el roce de sus manos por su cuerpo. Pronto el ninja la recostó en la hierba y la empezó a besar más apasionadamente mientras se refugiaban en la oscuridad de la noche…

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Creo que estas actuando muy patéticamente Gaara ¬¬ U – le reprochó Ino después de que Shikamaru y Temari se fueron a buscar agua (N/a: supuestamente xD)

¿no eras tú la que me decía que no me querías volver a hablar? ùú – le contestó indignado

Sí… pero tú me hablaste de todos modos ¿no? Entonces ahora me vas a aguantar a mí…

u.u entonces que me quieres decir? – replicó Gaara impaciente

que no cuides tanto a la pobre de Temari… ¿qué mas te da que ella y Shikamaru ya estén…?

¿Ya estén qué!

pues ya estén… haciendo lo que todas las parejas hacen… - dijo Ino sonrojada – además…tú también lo harás algún día!

pe…pero ella es mi hermana…! – ahora llegó el turno de Gaara para sonrojarse

¿se pueden callar por favor? – Intervino Sasuke que ya estaba harto de escucharlos discutiendo todo el tiempo - ¡parecen un matrimonio viejo!

Sasuke-kun… n.n lo siento – dijo Ino

¿y tú me criticas a mí! – le reclamó Gaara con una venita en la frente – mira como te pones con Sasuke¡eres insoportable!

¿y a ti qué te importa lo que yo haga!

O.ó ohhh ¿entonces yo no me puedo meter en tu vida pero tu sí!

¿estás celoso!

¿OTRA VEZ CON LO MISMO! Parece que eres tú la que no puedes estar sin mí… - dijo Gaara con un gesto de autosuficiencia - … siempre me estás persiguiendo!

Ja! Ya quisieras!

¡CÁLLENSE QUE ME DUELE LA CABEZA! – interrumpió Kankuro

¡NOSOTROS NO TENEMOS LA CULPA DE TU MALDITA RESACA! – respondieron los 2 al mismo tiempo

Kankuro suspiró cansinamente…resigando...estaba escuchando todo sentado en un tronco que estaba alrededor de la fogata, mientras que Lee, Shino, Kiba y Chouji (que ya estaban mejor) comentaban los hechos de la noche anterior en el club; muy ajenos a la discusión de Ino y Gaara… Neji y Tenten se habían desaparecido "misteriosamente"… Sakura y Sasuke seguían escuchando (desgraciadamente) la discusión de los 2 ninjas… Hinata y Naruto habían ido a buscar comida es que todos estaban hambrientos y por votación eligieron a Naruto para que fuera por la comida…así que Hinata se ofreció a ayudarlo… pero parecía que se habían perdido (N/a: para no perder la costumbre xD)

¿En qué estábamos? – dijo Gaara que había perdido el hilo de la discusión

mmm… no me acuerdo…ah… ya… ¡Te estaba diciendo que eres un hermano demasiado posesivo!

¿no me digas¡si yo soy eso tú eres una enferma obsesionada!

¿qué dijiste!

¿quieres que lo repita!

u.u creo que no tienen remedio… - suspiró Kankuro dirigiéndose a Sasuke y a Sakura – a veces pienso que disfrutan estar peleando… tal vez más adelante tengan una relación masoquista n.n…ya saben, con látigos y toda la cosa…

oye Sakura ¿por qué no vamos a ayudar a Shikamaru y a Temari? – sugirió Sasuke – este tío me está asustando… - dijo de modo que sólo Sakura pudiera escucharlo

Sí creo que es lo mejor – dijo Sakura – a mí también ya me estaba asustando n.n U – le dijo a Sasuke

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Neji y Tenten caminaban por el bosque, se habían cansado de escuchar la "conversación" entre Ino y Gaara y decidieron que lo mejor sería buscar a Naruto y a Hinata (después de todo Neji tenía que cuidar a su prima) así que empezaron a caminar por el bosque, pero a los pocos minutos a Tenten le dio un calambre, lo que hizo que Neji la cargara hasta llegar a un claro del bosque

¿te duele mucho? – preguntaba Neji preocupado

sólo un poco…

a ver déjame verlo bien…

Tenten le mostró la pierna y Neji se la empezó a sobar (N/a: no me gusta como se oye eso) para que se le pasara el dolor…

¿quieres que regresemos al campamento? – dijo el ninja fijando sus profundos ojos en Tenten

No… aquí estoy bien n.n – contestó pícaramente mientras pasaba sus brazos por la espalda del chico

yo también… - aseguró Neji dedicando suaves caricias a lo largo de el torso de la kunoichi que en ese momento comenzaba a besar el cuello de Neji provocando que este se estremeciera…

¿no deberíamos… ir ... por Hinata…sama y Naruto?... – dijo respirando entrecortadamente

Ellos sabrán cuidarse solos… - respondió ahora deslizando sus manos dentro de la camisa de Neji, que empezaba a quitarle la ropa a Tentenmientra ella emitíasuaves gemidos de aprobación…

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Hinata-chan¿qué haremos ahora¡estamos perdidos y me muero de hambre! En este bosque de porquería no hay nada de comer! Además ya es de noche¡¡¿CÓMO ME VOY A PODER CONVERTIR EN HOKAGE SI ME PIERDO EN EL BOSQUE! TT…aunque podría gobernar a los animales de este bosque… - se quejaba el pobre de Naruto

"_parece que Naruto-kun ya está delirando"_ pensó Hinata

Tranquilo Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata sin tartamudear porque ahora sentía que era la única que podía sacarlos de ahí – Todo estará bien…es de noche¿porque no nos quedamos aquí por hoy y mañana que ya esté todo claro… salimos se nuevo? – sugirió tímidamente

Eres muy inteligente! Me alegra que hayas venido conmigo…por que si no no se que haría xD!

G-gracias… - exclamó sonrojada

entonces supongo que dormiremos por aquí – dijo sentándose a los pies de un árbol muy grande que les serviría de refugio – ¡sorprendente! Este es el arbol más gigante que he visto en mi vida!... ¿oye tu eres novia del imbécil de Kiba? – comentó Naruto cambiando abruptamente el tema de conversación y mirando a Hinata a los ojos

OxO ¿Q-qué dices Naruto-kun? C-claro que n-no… Kiba-kun…es m-mi amigo… - comenzó a decir Hinata con mucha dificultad

mmm… entonces ¿quién te gusta? Con tal de que no sea ese de Gaara… - dijo molesto – o Sasuke… o Shino, o Chouji… o Lee… o Shikamaru… o Kankuro… o incluso Neji O.O

los acabas d-de nombrar a t-todos y n-no me gusta n-ninguno de ellos – dijo Hinata muy roja

¿entonces quien?

n-nombraste a t-todos menos a uno… q-que es el q-que me g-gusta – dijo la kunoichi palideciendo porque al fin iba a revelar el secreto que había cargado por tantos años

…O.O… un momento – dijo Naruto anonadado – no me querrás decir…que te gusta… Akamaru…

PLOF! Hinata cayó al suelo

C-claro que n-no… me gustas tú Naruto-kun…

"_me gustas tú Naruto-kun"_ estas palabras resonaban en la cabeza del ninja una y otra vez sin lograr comprender si esto era la realidad o estaba soñando…

en…enserio? OO wow… ¿de verdad?

Hinata parecía que se iba a desmayar al tener que repetírselo a Naruto, todavía no sabía si su amado ninja le iba a corresponder o si la iba a rechazar… pero armándose de valor le contestó:

S-si N-naruto…kun si no me quieres tú… yo te comprendo… -dijo bajando su mirada al suelo

¿acaso bromeas Hinata? Claro que no...

Yo ya sabía que no me querías… - dijo tristemente

no… no Hinata no me refiero a eso… me refiero a que yo… - el ninja en ese momento estaba muy nervioso – yo… TE AMO! XD – dijo gritándolo mientras sonreía

OxO ¿Q-qué? – dijo mirando fijamente a Naruto, pensando que tal vez Naruto había enloquecido - ¿e-estás seguro Naruto-kun? – preguntó mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos

Claro! Ya no me digas –kun… yo siempre te he querido Hinata… pero yo pensaba que… tú no me querías porque casi no me hablabas… tú eras la que siempre me daba ánimos y la que más creía en mí… aunque todo marchara en mi contra… gracias…

Na…naruto…

Hinata…te amo… - dijo acercando sus labios a la kunoichi que en ese momento sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Primero sus labios sólo se rozaron tímidamente… aunque después ya con más confianza se empezaron a besar más apasionadamente, pero sin prisa, disfrutando de cada momento, sintiendo la suavidad de sus labios…

Pronto el ninja comenzó a pasar sus labios por el cuello de la kunoichi… mientras esperaba una bofetada o algo así… pero le sorprendió que la kunoichi solo asintiera aprobando lo que Naruto hacía…

¿no te molesta…Hinata?

No… porque eres tú al que siempre he amado… y esperado

Gracias… - respondió asombrado pensando en lo tonto que había sido por no haberse dado cuenta nunca de lo que ella sentía por él…

Dedicaba suaves cariciasa la espalda de la kunoichi que sentía escalofríos recorriendo todo su cuerpo debido a la emoción que le provocaba el estar con la persona que siempre había deseado… mientras muy tímidamente le quitaba la playera a Naruto, que la seguía besando en todo el cuerpo… contento por fin de sentir que era amado…

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Sakura y Sasuke iban caminando por la orilla del río sin encontrar a Shikamaru y a Temari… aunque para ellos eso era mejor… así podían estar completamente solos…

Cuando se adentraron un poco más en el bosque vieron un "gran bulto" retorciéndose en el piso… se pusieron alertas pensando de que podía ser alguien herido y sacaron sus kunais mientras se acercaban más… pero lo que descubrieron estaba muy lejos de ser un herido… eran Shikamaru y Temari con muy poca ropa que al momento de sentir la presencia de los otros 2 ninjas se alteraron bastante…

KYAAAA¡¿QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ! – gritó Temari tapándose como pudo

¡BÚSQUENSE SU PROPIO SITIO! – les dijo Shikamaru bastante enojado

n.n U disculpen… - dijo Sakura – vamos Sasuke

O.O... de acuerdo… - dijo el ninja extrañado

Decidieron mejor regresar al campamento, ya que no había ningún lugar seguro donde pudieran estar porque habían entrado a un claro del bosque pero vieron a Neji y a Tenten que también se alteraron y los corrieron inmediatamente de ahí…

parece que tendremos que soportar de nuevo a Gaara y a Ino u.u – dijo Sakura con resignación

pues eso parece – le respondió el Uchiha cuando ya faltaba poco para llegar….Cuando llegaron al campamento todo seguía igual que cuando lo habían dejado… bueno excepto porque Ino y Gaara ahora se daban la espalda ya sin hablarse…

¿No vieron a mi hermana? – les preguntó en cuanto los vio llegar

SI…No! – dijeron al mismo tiempo

¿sí o no? – pregunto intrigado

bueno, sí la vimos, pero después se fue y ya no se donde está – dijo Sakura

Creo que lo mejor será que vaya por ella

ya vas con lo mismo otra vez! – dijo Ino

Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir – dijeron los ninjas que estaban platicando acerca de lo que había pasado en el club al ver que ya iban a empezar a pelear de nuevo

Sí… nosotros también nos vamos – dijeron Sasuke y Sakura partiendo en la dirección contraria de los otros ninjas

Gaara e Ino quedaron completamente solos. Ino veía con horror como Sasuke se iba con Sakura…

Sasuke-kun! – le gritó

¡ya déjalo en paz¿por qué no te fijas en otras personas?

¿cómo quien por ejemplo!

pues… como otras… - respondió nervioso

¿Cómo tú! – le dijo con sorna

Si quieres fijarte en mí… - le dijo sin inmutarse – hazlo… sólo que yo no te haría caso ni aunque me pagaran…

pues a mi me parece otra cosa… - dijo Ino insinuante

pues te equivocas… yo nunca me fijaría en alguien tan superficial como tú! – esto hizo que Ino enrojeciera del enojo que le provocaban las palabras del pelirrojo… sin proponérselo le había dado en donde más le dolía…

Entonces… ¡déjame en paz! – chilló la rubia – sólo quiero dormir! – exclamó dispuesta a sentarse pero en ese momento Gaara la tomó por los hombros violentamente y juntó sus labios con los de ella… dejando a la rubia demasiado confundida como para decir algo, viendo como el pelirrojo se internaba en el bosque…

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Creo que este lugar está bien para pasar la noche ¿no? – le preguntó Sasuke a la pelirosa

Parece que sí… mientras estemos solos está bien n.n – dijo sonriéndole

…eres muy hermosa… - le respondió tomándola por la barbilla y besándola apasionadamente en los labios, mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba hábilmente dentro del vestido de la kunoichi acariciando sus pechos…Sakura sólo abrió mucho los ojos complacida de estar con Sasuke hundiendo sus manos en los cabellos del ninja escuchando su respiración agitada… mientras el Uchiha le quitaba el vestido dejándola casi desnuda… al principio sintió frío pero después al sentir las besos y caricias de Sasuke sólo pudo sentir un calor recorriéndole las venas… Sasuke comenzó a besar enseguida el cuerpo desnudo de Sakura... mientras esta daba gemidos de placer incitándolo a que siguiera... pronto la kunoichi empezó a besar el torso de Sasuke... bajando sus labios un poco más... mientras el ninja cerraba los ojos del placer que le causaba estar con Sakura así...

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Al día siguiente se levantaron muy temprano, Sakura desnuda al lado de Sasuke quien la había cubierto con su camisa para que no cogiera un resfriado…

Sakura despierta… - le dijo el ninja mientras besaba su cuello con pasión

mmm…. Ya voy… - dijo tratando de abrir sus ojos - ¿estoy desnuda! – exclamó muy roja al no sentir nada de ropa más que la camisa de Sasuke que la cubría superficialmente…

estás demasiado avergonzada… no tienes por que estarlo n.n - le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla – después de todo lo que ya pasó entre nosotros…

te amo… Sasuke… - murmuró deslizando sus manos por el torso del ninja

y yo a ti…

Kyyyyaaaaaaa! – escucharon un grito a lo lejos… rápidamente se apresuraron a vestirse como pudieron y llegaron al campamento donde se encontraba una asustada Ino viendo a 3 ninjas malheridos aproximarse hacia ella

Sasuke tomó un kunai por precaución y se acercó a los ninjas haciendo que estos retrocedieran y les dijeran…

venimos en son de paz… necesitamos ayuda… nuestros nombres son Itsumo, Yakuzo y Rasishi…

¿qué les pasó?... – preguntó una asustada pelirosa

…somos de la aldea oculta de la niebla… fuimos capturados… por unas personas que decían que eran de Akatsuki… o algo así...pero nos dejaron libres… nos dijeron… que no les servíamos ya… pero antes nos hirieron para asegurarse de que no… sobreviviéramos… - logró decir respirando entrecortadamente

Sakura decidió no perder más el tiempo y con los conocimientos que tenía gracias a lo que le había enseñado Tsunade… hizo todo lo posible por curar a los ninjas reuniendo chakra en sus manos para poder curarlos…

Pasado un tiempo logró por lo menos que los ninjas se estabilizaran un poco más… pero todavía no completamente, porque las heridas habían sido bastante graves.

Debido al grito de Ino los demás ninjas habían llegado rápidamente… incluso Hinata y Naruto que habían encontrado el camino de regreso.

¿Para qué los quería Akatsuki si después los iban a soltar! – gritó Naruto

No lo sabemos… pero siguen por aquí todavía… - respondió Itsumo que era el que estaba mejor

alguien tendrá que llevarlos con Tsunade, si no lo hacemos no sobrevivirán – dijo Neji

¿Quiénes lo harán? – dijo Ino

Lo mejor sería que fueran Shino y Chouji… son de los más cuidadosos y no hacen tanto ruido…

Shino y Chouji asintieron en silencio, mientras ayudaban a los 2 ninjas a ponerse de pie (por queuno ya estaba mejor :Itsumo)

Cuando los ninjas partieron se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el que todos se dedicaban miradas nerviosas unos a otros…

¿y bien? – Preguntó Tenten - ¿qué haremos?

partir lo antes posible… a Konoha… - dijo Shikamaru - … nuestra misión era rescatar a los ninjas de la niebla… y aunque no los rescatamos nosotros… la misión terminó…

Sasuke no dijo nada, parecía estar concentrando todas sus energías en la lucha interior que tenía… es cierto, habían acabado su misión… pero había algo que no le quedaba del todo claro… ¿por qué akatsuki había soltado a esos ninjas?...

Yo… - comenzó a decir Sasuke antes de escuchar algo que lo dejó helado

Sabía que eras un cobarde hermanito… pero nunca pensé que lo serías tanto como para irte sin despedirte de mí – dijo una voz a sus espaldas… aún sin voltear sabía que se trataba de su hermano: Itachi…

* * *

Este fue el 8 capítulo... TT ya casi se acaba este fic! muchas gracias por sus reviews... espero que les haya gustado... creo que este salió algo más corto que los anteriores trataré de actualizar pronto...

Antes quiero preguntarles algo a los que siguen el manga... ¿Gaara va a estar bien verdad? por favor díganmelo... muchas gracias de nuevo...

Aquí respondo a sus reviews...

**Temari-shikamaru: **jeje si verdad... con el temperamento de Gaara ya me imagino... aunque bueno, ya tiene a Ino que es la defensora de Temari y Shikamaru xD... gracias por tu review...

**Sakura555:** Bueno pues sí... pero Sasuke tiene que "arreglar cuentas" con su hermano para ya poder librarse de él... además hay una razón por la que Itachi quiere matarlo... Gracias por tu review! me anima mucho xD

**Kire: **Muchas gracias! no sabes lo feliz que me hace que te haya gustado... que bueno que te gusten las parejas... jeje... en serio me alegraste el día con tu review! gracias!

**tsubasa89:** eso de Ino y Gaara se me vino de repente no lo tenía planeado al principio, pero fue algo que se dio y me gustó jeje... gracias por dejarme reviews! xD

**neji-tenten:** Muchas gracias! yo tmb soy muy cursi jeje... (como ya te habrás dado cuenta ¬¬ U) no sabía que ya habías actualizado tu fic! pero dime algo ¿lo vas a seguir verdad?... es k me encantó... porfas dime que sí! xD

**AyumiUchihaHaruno:** Me alegra que te guste! coincido contigo en la pareja sasusaku... soy fan d esa pareja igual que de NejiTen y las demás xD gracias x tu review!

**Sasukesess:** jeje gracias por tu review! pues los de la arena van a ayudar Gaara tiene que limpiar su "reputación" ¿no? (aunque no se si eso se pueda) xD saludos...xD

**Kitiara:** Antes que nada gracias por tu review! oh si a mi me gustaría estar así... sólo que a mí con sasuke jeje xD y Gaara me encanta! (aunk Sasuke más) xD


	9. Empieza la batalla

Aquí esta el capítulo 9... espero que sea de su agrado... me demoré un poco por que no funcionaba la página (de nuevo pretextos xD)

**Nota:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertencen (por desgracia TT) bueno... y ¿quién no quisiera que le pertenecieran? en especial Sasuke...

* * *

**Cap. 9 Empieza la batalla**

El rostro de Sasuke se tensó al escuchar una voz que hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba... lentamente giró su cuerpo para encontrarse cara a cara con la persona que más daño le había hecho, con la persona que le había quitado lo que más quería en este mundo... la persona que más había admirado...

¿creías qué me iba a ir... en realidad me subestimas? - contestó Sasuke con un tono tan frío como el de su hermano lo que le heló la sangre a cierta kunoichi pelirrosa que estaba escuchando todo.

Sasuke... - murmuró Sakura

¿quieres matarme no? - le preguntó Itachi sin dejar de mirarlo - entonces aprovecha esta oportunidad que te doy...

No! Sasuke no lo hagas! - gritó Sakura desesperada

pero lejos de tu noviecita que me crispa los nervios... - dijo el Akatsuki apartando la vista de su hermano y mirando por primera vez a Sakura - aunque no está nada mal...

¡Cállate idiota!

No seas tan celoso... ¿entonces vamos¿o seguirás siendo un cobarde? - diciendo esto último Itachi se fue de ahí.

Sasuke dudó por un momento dirigiéndole una última mirada a Sakura, pero al final se dirigió hacia donde se había ido su hermano, después de todo, era su última oportunidad y no iba a desperdiciarla...

SASUKE! - dijo Sakura yendo hacia a donde se había ido Sasuke, Naruto y los demás ninjas se prepararon para seguir a la pelirrosa, pero en ese momento aparecieron Kisame y otro ninja de Akatsuki

Esa mocosa no significará ningún problema - comenzó a decir Kisame dirigiéndose al otro ninja - seguramente Itachi acabará con ella rápido...

Maldito cara de tiburón! - gritó Naruto mientras se dirigía hacia el Akatsuki dispuesto a golpearlo

Calma niño - dijo Kisame parando el ataque de Naruto con una mano mientras lo tomaba del pie y lo lanzaba hacia el otro árbol

Naruto-kun! - gritó Hinata y sin pensarlo 2 veces se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kisame sólo que el otro ninja de Akatsuki se interpuso en su camino y bloqueaba el ataque de Hinata, dirigiéndole otro ataque que la kunoichi pudo esquivar hábilmente... pronto, Neji se dirigió hacia donde estaba su prima pero Kisame lo impidió lo que provocó que los demás ninjas se unieran a la batalla. Aunque el grupo de Konoha los superaba en número, les era muy difícil manterner el ritmo de los Akatsukis.

El otro ninja de akatsuki se enfrascó en una corta pelea con Hinata, porque aunque hinata esquivaba fácilmente los ataques del ninja, se estaba cansando demasiado rápido, a diferencia del ninja que parecía estarse divirtiendo con Hinata y no parecía cansado en lo absoluto...

me tienes harto¡las personas débiles como tú merecen morir! - dijo al tiempo que de un ataque rápido dejó a Hinata inconsciente, cuando Hinata yacía tirada en el piso, el ninja comenzó a patearla... Naruto, que en ese momento abrió los ojos se topó con la imagen de Hinata siendo golpeada brutalmente por el individuo de Akatsuki...

¡Maldito cara de mierda! DEJA A HINATA EN PAZ Y LUCHA CONMIGO!

¿así que todavía tienes fuerzas para luchar?

Kage bunshin no-jutsu - y al instante aparecieron varias copias de Naruto que comenzaron a atacar al ninja

Shikamaru, que en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Naruto se escondió detrás del árbol y aprovechando que el ninja estaba distraído con las réplicas de Naruto, utilizó su técnica de imitación de sombras para inmovilizar al ninja que al momento se quedó quieto

¿Qué demonios...? - murmuró

parece que estabas distraído cara de mierda... ahora si pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Hinata...

Kisame! - gritó el ninja de Akatsuki tratando de llamar la atención del otro ninja sólo que este no le pudo ayudar, ya que estaba enfrascado en una pelea con Gaara, Neji y Lee.

Eres un maldito cobarde¡Nadie te va a ayudar! - le dijo Shikamaru

RASENGAN! - gritó Naruto que había acumulado una cantidad de chakra en su mano y se dirigía hacia el horrorizado ninja que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. El ataque de Naruto dio directamente en el estómago del ninja, que en ese momento se ¿deshizo? Había utilizado una réplica y antes de que Shikamaru utilizara su técnica de imitación, el Akatsuki se había dado cuenta del plan y sin que los otros ninjas se percataran... había hecho una réplica. Apareció detrás de Shikamaru, dispuesto a cortarle la garganta con un kunai...

¿Quién es el cobarde ahora? - preguntó con sorna

Pero atrás del ninja apareció una Temari que utilizó su abanico para alejar al ninja de ahí. Sólo que antes de que lo golpeara, el Akatsuki le lanzó un ataque con chakra lo que hizo que Temari cayera al suelo herida gravemente porque el ataque había sido demasiado fuerte...

Desgraciado! - gritó Shikamaru dirigiéndose al ninja

Que en ese momento no contaba con el ataque de Kankuro, además del de Naruto y Shikamaru, lo que provocó que no pudiera hacer nada por escaparse... cayendo herido irremediablemente...

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

¿por qué mataste a nuestro clan! - le preguntó Sasuke a su hermano, ya se lo había preguntado varias veces y siempre le contestaba lo mismo, pero Sasuke no podía entender como su propio hermano había sido capaz de hacer algo así

ya te lo he dicho muchas veces - contestó Itachi - para probar mi fuerza...

¡eso no es cierto!

Claro que sí estúpido... en ese clan yo no podía sacar toda mi fuerza porque me tenían atado a sus malditas reglas... pero sólo matándolos pude comprobar lo fuerte que era...no te maté a ti porque me diste lástima... eras tan débil, que no valía la pena molestarse por alguien como tú...

¿entonces por qué ahora tienes tanto interés en matarme? - replicó Sasuke ignorando el dolor que le causaban las palabras de su hermano

no te sientas tan importante hermanito... lo hago porque me estorbas... siempre detrás de mí, tratando de matarme... eres una molestia, alguien tan cobarde como tú no merece vivir... alguien que lo único que fue capaz de hacer cuando vio que habían matado a su clan fue suplicar por su vida... alguien así no merece la pena...

¡CÁLLATE! - gritó una voz que no era precisamente la de Sasuke... cierta pelirrosa que había estado escuchando todo salió de su escondite... no podía soportar que le estuvieran diciendo esas palabras a Sasuke... era insoportable... rápidamente sacó un kunai y se dirigió a Itachi que rápidamente la esquivó el ataque de la kunoichi y la tomó por los cabellos, comenzando a golpearla sin piedad alguna...

¡déjala en paz maldito idiota! - dijo Sasuke al tiempo que llegaba hacia donde estaba Itachi que en ese momento soltó a Sakura y comenzó una luha cuerpo a cuerpo con su hermano...

Eres débil... - dice mientras sin ningún esfuerzo esquiva fácilmente los ataque de Sasuke - ... patético... eso es lo que eres... 4 años de entrenamiento y sigues igual...-comenzó a burlarse

Cállate! no me subestimes! - gritó lanzándose con todas sus fuerzas hacia su hermano que en ese momento no pudo parar el ataque y sintió como un hilillo de sangre escurría de su labio inferior

Eso es lo único que me podrás hacer - dijo Itachi enfrascándose aún más en la pelea

Sasuke no quería que Itachi se diera cuenta, pero se estaba cansando demasiado... tal vez se debía a que la noche anterior no habían comido (N/a: gracias a que Naruto y Hinata se perdieron en el bosque), además, el taijutsu no era uno de sus fuertes. Poco a poco comenzó a alejarse de él dispuesto a ganar tiempo y recuperar un poco de chakra para utilizar su Chidori y también para alejarse de donde estaba Sakura y que Itachi no le hiciera nada; sólo que en el momento en que se alejó de su hermano, Sasuke no esperaba que éste fuera detrás de Sakura…

Veo que te importa demasiado esta zorrita… - dijo al tiempo que cogía a Sakura del cuello y la alzaba – por eso querías que me alejara ¿no?

Sakura en ese momento no podía respirar, y vio para su sorpresa como Sasuke se quedaba quieto y no intentaba siquiera atacar a su hermano, en vez de eso lanzaba una fría carcajada…

¡que iluso eres¿acaso crees que me va a importar _esa…_? - contestó Sasuke con desdén – por mi puedes matarla, es sólo una pesada… aunque gastarías chakra que puedes utilizar peleando conmigo…

¿y crees que me voy a creer ese cuento¡por favor! Lo único que quieres es que la deje en paz y vaya contigo… Vi como te miraba… sé que te quiere…

El rostro de Sasuke se tensó un poco, pero Itachi no se dio cuenta… Aún así Sasuke le pudo responder fríamente

Tal vez ella me quiere, pero lo cierto es que a mí ella no me importa en lo más mínimo… lo que quiero es que utilices todo tu poder conmigo… he estado esperando este momento y quiero que pelees sin ninguna distracción…

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando en ese momento ¿había sido sólo una diversión para Sasuke? Pero, para su sorpresa Itachi la soltó dejándola caer al piso ruidosamente. La pelirrosa miró a Sasuke que en ese momento le dirigió una mirada de preocupación, como queriendo dirigirse a donde estaba ella, pero sin atreverse…

Vete de aquí Sakura… no te quiero volver a ver… - le dijo el Uchiha sin mirarla a los ojos

no me voy a ir de aquí… sin ti…

¡QUÉ TE VAYAS! – dijo Sasuke, y sin más comenzó a acumular chakra en su mano dispuesto a usar el chidori (había ganado tiempo mientras su hermano sujetaba a Sakura).

Se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba su hermano y le lanzó el chakra que tenía acumulado impactándolo contra su abdomen… sólo que el chidori no tuvo un gran efecto con su hermano… pero hizo que saliera despedido por los aires y cayera a una considerable altura con una cortadura en el abdomen…

Esto me lo vas a pagar… - jadeó Itachi mientras trataba de ponerse de pie con una mano sujetándose la herida que sangraba…

* * *

Perdonen si les pareció corto... pero es que es la parte en que sentí que debia cortarlo... trataré de actualizar pronto... No había podido actualizar antes por que no se podía entrar a la página...

Antes... si tienen ganas de reirse un poco y leer algo... "raro" lean el fic: **"delirios"**jeje (esto ya parece comercial ¬-¬)

Ya quedan pocos capítulos para que acabe... TT... muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia... y perdonen si no les gusta mucho que digamos la acción pero era lo inevitable... gracias... Aquí respondo sus reviews:

**tsubasa89:** muchas gracias por haberte acordado de dejarme review! me animó bastante cuando creí que ya no me iba a llegar ninguno TT! por eso gracias... xD También por que soy una gran admiradora de tus fics (xD) y me agrada que me mandes reviews! saludos...

**Katsue Uchiha:** Muchas muchas gracias... xD me encanta que te guste mi fic! no importa que no me hubieras mandado un review antes... oie jeje a mi tambien me encanta Gaara (también Sasuke xD) jeje y bueno, ahora he dejado un poco de lado el romance aunque a lo mejor al final del proximo capítulo lo retome... gracias por leerlo... xD... me encanta que tus reviews sean largos!

**Sasukesess:** Bueno pues aquí esta la pelea de Itachi y Sasuke... lo de Ino y Gaara... lo que pasa es que el la besó pued digamos que para "callarla" pero veremos que pasa después... espero poder retomar el romance entre ellos y los demás al final del prox. capítulo... Gracias por mandarme review!... xD


	10. Final de una lucha

Perdonen por la tardanza xD... es que he andado un poco ocupada por estos días... por fin el cap 10! Espero que les guste...

**NOTA:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen...TT

* * *

**Cap. 10 FIN DE UNA LUCHA**

Y sin más se dirigió hacia a donde estaba su hermano a la mayor rapidez que le permitía su cuerpo que en ese momento sangraba… pero ignorando el dolor pudo golpear con fuerza el estómago de Sasuke que en ese momento se quedó sin aire… y cayó al piso mientras un hilo de sangre le escurría de los labios…

¡SASUKE! – gritó la pelirrosa que en ese momento se encontraba cerca y pudo ver lo ocurrido… Corrió lo más rápido que podía hasta llegar a herir a Itachi con un kunai que le dio en el brazo izquierdo… pero al sentir el ataque de Sakura, Itachi se volvió hacia ella y comenzó a atacarla…

Itachi ya no podía contenerse… no soportaba estar herido y menos aún que alguien quisiera a su hermano tanto… Él había querido que su hermano se quedara solo y sintiera un profundo odio, pero le parecía que su hermano tenía más amigos de los que él esperaba…

Fue por ese motivo que comenzó a patear sin piedad alguna el cuerpo ya casi inconsciente de Sakura, sólo por diversión… En ese momento Sasuke levantó su mirada para encontrarse con aquel terrible panorama, en el momento en que Itachi se dio cuenta de la mirada horrorizada de Sasuke sacó su katana y se la enterró en elcostado a Sakura… en ese momento Sasuke sintió una ira creciendo en él… un odio como el que nunca había sentido… o tal vez ya lo tenía, pero en ese momento estalló de una vez por todas y con una sed de venganza que solo pocos conocen a lo largo de su vida… comenzó a atacar a su hermano… esquivando sus ataques, luchando con todas sus fuerzas, luchando como nunca se había atrevido…

Al principio Itachi esquivaba con gran habilidad cada uno de sus ataques… pero como estaba herido no podía utilizar con toda libertad su brazo izquierdo porque era el que le había herido Sakura, y aunque no era muy grande la herida… le impedía ciertos movimientos… además estaba herido en el abdomen… aunque podía soportar el dolor…

Sin embargo Sasuke también se encontraba demasiado cansado… y no encontrando otro ataque posible (ya que estaba demasiado débil para poder usar el chidori) comenzó a elaborar los sellos para poder utilizar su técnica:

¡Katon Goukakyyu no Jutsu! - dijo el Uchiha

Itachi reaccionó demasiado tarde, pero aún casi esquivó el ataque, ya que se movió de ahí a tiempo y sólo le alcanzó a quemar una esquina de su capa...

Veo que no me queda otra opción... - dijo sonriendo para sorpresa de Sasuke - no pensaba hacer esto... veo que eres fuerte, pero nunca llegarás a ser como yo, no tienes el valor que yo tengo, no tienes el odio que yo tengo...

¿Qué piensas hacer...? - le preguntó el Uchiha

Creo que lo mejor será que te lo muestre... - dijo Itachi mirando a los ojos a su hermano - ¡Mangekyou Sharingan!  
Sasuke reaccionó demasiado tarde... no pensaba que a Itachi todavía le quedara chakra para usar su técnica... por un momento Sasuke pensó que ya nada de lo que él hiciera funcionaría... por un momento que eran sólo segundos en el mundo real, pero para él eran horas... días de tortura... Viendo una y otra vez a sus padres muriendo... viendo una y otra vez a todo su clan destruido...  
-Sa...su...ke... - murmuraba Sakura demasiado débil mirando como Sasuke parecía estar en otro mundo...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kisame maldijo al ver que ya habían vencido al otro ninja... ahora sólo quedaba él que nunca había pensado que los ninjas de Konoha estarían en condiciones de pelear, y tampoco contaban con la presencia de los ninjas de la arena... se habían descuidado demasiado, era por eso que los habían dejado de vigilar y no habían solicitado la ayuda de los demás ninjas de Akatsuki. Lo peor para Kisame era que en ese momento el chico del Kyuubi además del que utilizaba muy bien la técnica de imitación de sombras se habían unido a la batalla... Ya eran demasiados...

Creo que es hora de utilizar a mi preciada Samehada... - dijo al tiempo que desenfundaba la poderosa espadacapaz deabsorber el chakra del enemigo...  
Lee, que era el que estaba más próximo a él no se pudo escapar del peligroso toque de la espada y se cayó al suelo, con la espada absorbiendo su chakra mientras los demás trataban de atacarlo para que lo dejara en paz... Ino al ver que Kisame se mantenía casi inmóvil (N/a: digo _casi_ porque se tenía que mover para esquivar los ataques que lanzaban los ya cansados ninjas) trató de utilizar su técnica de control mental tan sólo por unos momentos para que dejara en paz a Lee y que ellos pudieran quitarle la espada. Pero Kisame se dio cuenta antes del intento de ataque por parte de la rubia, y sin que nadie lo pudiera evitar, utilizó su espada para mandar a la kunoichi por los aires...

En ese momento Gaara salió a la mayor velocidad que pudo para tratar de agarrar a Ino antes de que cayera al suelo... Cuando vio el estado en el que estaba la kunoichi (porque al darle con la espada le habían absorbido una considerable cantidad de chakra) la llevó hacia donde estaba Temari herida... En esos instantes el pelirrojo sentía unas fuertes ganas de quedarse ahí con Ino para protegerla... y claro también a su hermana... _"no me puede estar pasando esto!..."_ pensaba con frustración. Rápidamente se sacudió esos pensamientos de la cabeza pensando que tenía que regresar a pelear. Así que se dirigió a Kiba (que se encontraba débil porque había utilizado varias veces su ataque en el que se convierte en mitad hombre mitad bestia junto con Akamaru)

Kiba por favor encárgate de ellas... no creo que puedas hacer mucho por Temari... sólo déjala descansar y en cuanto a Ino... unas píldoras alimenticias le harían bien... - dijo Gaara al tiempo que regresaba hacia donde estaban los demás  
-Claro... O.O - Kiba se quedó extrañado por el repentino cambio del ninja _"¿Gaara preocupado...¿Y además por Ino...?"_

Cada vez se iba reduciendo la cantidad de ninjas de Konoha que estaban aptos para luchar... sólo quedaban Neji, Tenten, Gaara, Kankuro, Naruto y Shikamaru...  
-¡Oye idiota! - exclamó Naruto dirigiéndose a Kisame - ¿por qué tienen tanto interés en matar a Sasuke?...  
-¡No te metas en donde no te llaman baka!... - le gritó, pero después lo pensó mejor _"será mejor que les cuente la verdad... me puede servir para tener tiempo de recuperar un poco de chakra... además seguro que Itachi en ese momento ya acabó con su hermano... aunque tardan mucho... ¿será que Sasuke sea más fuerte de lo que esperaba?"_ pensaba el Akatsuki con preocupación

Si quieres saber la verdad... te la diré - en ese momento todos se quedaron expectantes - Itachi tiene que matar a su hermano por que quiere ser el más fuerte...  
-¿Qué dices...? - preguntó un interesado Neji  
-como sabrán... Itachi y Sasuke son los únicos sobrevivientes del clan Uchiha... lo que Itachi quería al principio era que su hermano se hiciera fuerte para así poder probar su fuerza... pero hubieron ciertos... cambios de planes...  
-¡Ve al grano... que quieres decir idiota¡No tenemos todo el día! - exclamó el rubio impaciente  
-El punto es que... Itachi descubrió que si mata a Sasuke le será concedido un poder inimaginable ya que es el único que queda en su clan... además... si Sasuke vive será una amenaza para Itachi... así que no nos conviene que su estúpido hermano sobreviva...  
-¿QUÉ! - gritó Naruto sin poder contenerse - ¡Hay que ir por él...!

A su derecha Neji le dirigió una mirada que significaba que tenían que acabar lo más pronto posible para irse con Sasuke, así que una vez más Naruto intentó usar su Rasengan... Kisame se dio cuenta del ataque, pero no contaba con Shikamaru... a quien sorprendentemente todavía le quedaba chakra y pudo utilizar una vez más su técnica de imitación de sombras. Al mismo tiempo, como si hubiera sido algo planeado, recibió el ataque de todos los ninjas a la vez... los ataques "juken" de Neji, el ataque de armas de Tenten (N/a:claro, un poco después que los ataques de Neji xD), los ataques de Gaara y el Rasengan de Naruto (sólo Kankuro no había atacado porque no tenía suficiente chakra para utilizar su técnica...). A Kisame no le había dado tiempo ni siquiera de hacer una réplica porque no se esperaba los ataques múltiples, y menos aún que esos ataques fueran tan poderosos.

¡Muere! – dijo Gaara que en ese momento se disponía a utilizar su "ataúd del desierto" para acabar con él. Los demás ninjas (en especial Kankuro) se disponían a detenerlo, pero alguien se les adelantó…  
-¡Gaara… detente! – gritó una asustada Ino (que ya había recuperado algo de chakra gracias a las píldoras alimenticias que le había dado Kiba) – no… lo… hagas… - dijo agitada porque estaba demasiado cansada – si lo haces… volverás a ser como antes… por favor…  
En ese momento Gaara se paró a reflexionar… lo que le decía Ino era cierto, al matarlo alimentaría a Shukaku lo que le daría oportunidad al demonio que habitaba en él para poseerlo de nuevo. Al darse cuenta de eso paró su ataque… y miró a Ino como agradeciéndole.  
-Tienes razón… - diciendo esto Gaara posó su mirada en el suelo – gracias…

Los demás no daban crédito a lo que veían ¿Gaara agradeciendo? Era algo que no se veía todos los días. Ino bajó la mirada también visiblemente sonrojada.  
-¡en serio que esto es muy conmovedor¡Pero no es momento para esto! – Exclamó Kankuro impaciente  
-Es cierto tenemos que ir por Sasuke lo más pronto posible… - dijo Neji  
Diciendo esto los ninjas partieron de ahí dejando a los heridos al cuidado de Kiba que estaba consciente pero no tenía mucho chakra…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Parecía como si Sasuke estuviera en otro mundo pero la kunoichi pudo ver en su rostro un profundo dolor, por lo que decidió reunir todas las fuerzas restantes que le quedaban (que eran muy pocas, debido a que estaba sangrando) y atacó a Itachi lo más fuerte que pudo, que no fue mucho porque estando tan débil lo único que le causó al Akatsuki fue distracción por lo que al voltear a ver a Sakura (que evitaba mirarle a los ojos para no caer en su técnica) apartó la vista de Sasuke librándolo así del Mangekyou Sharingan pero dejándolo muy afectado… pero aún así, con un temblor involuntario recorriéndole todo el cuerpo debido a lo que acababa de ver por repetidas ocasiones, se logró poner de pie…

Itachi había quedado casi igual de débil que su hermano por la cantidad de chakra que había gastado al usar su Mangekyou Sharingan, pero Sakura estaba mucho más débil que él, así que Itachi sacó su katana y se disponía a clavársela a Sakura cuando unos shurikens pasaron cerca de la oreja de Itachi (y algunos le dieron otra vez en el brazo izquierdo) provocándose que se girara a ver de donde procedían…

Vio con sorpresa que unos procedían de su hermano, que aún tenía fuerzas para sostenerse en pie, y otros eran de Naruto que en ese momento acababa de llegar junto con los otros ninjas. Que miraron asombrados aquella terrible escena… vieron como Sasuke apenas podía estar de pie con la ayuda de un árbol y además estaba temblando, también vieron a Sakura muy malherida a punto de ser asesinada por Itachi y también a este último herido, pero aún tenía fuerzas para ponerse en pie…

¡ahora pelearás conmigo!... – comenzó a decir Naruto preparándose para luchar contra él

No Naruto… - dijo Sasuke mirando fijamente a su hermano – esta es mi pelea… ¡y yo voy a derrotarlo aunque me cueste la vida!

¿Apenas y puedes sostenerte en pie y pretendes ganarme! – Se burló Itachi - ¡Qué patético eres!

Esta es mi pelea… y quiero que me digas de una vez por todas porque mataste a nuestro clan…

¡otra vez con lo mismo! – se quejó Itachi - … pero para que no mueras sin saberlo te lo diré… fue una prueba para poder unirme a Akatsuki…

¿una prueba! – Repitió Sasuke con ira - ¿por unirte a esos ninjas de porquería mataste a todos los que te querían!

¿encuentras alguna mejor razón? – Replicó Itachi con amargura – cuando eres un genio lo que menos quieres es seguir en un clan en el que no te puedes desarrollar por completo, tal vez tú nunca entiendas esto porque no eres como yo… pero yo quería estar con personas más fuertes…

¿por qué? – Repitió Sasuke cansado, ya sin ira en su voz - ¿por qué no me mataste entonces?

porque yo veía que tú eras tal y como los demás… tú máximo sueño era llegar a desarrollarte en ese clan… no ambicionabas poder, seguías mi ejemplo, pero yo no podía ser yo mismo, tenía que seguir el ejemplo de padre… fue por eso que no te maté… fue por hacer que fueras como yo… sabía que si odiabas lo suficiente podías llegar a serlo… pero me equivoqué…¡eres débil e idiota!

¡MALDITO! – gritó mientras acumulaba chakra en su mano para poder utilizar el chidori, aunque le costara la vida por la cantidad de chakra que estaba gastando… Esa razón no le era suficiente a él… de pronto había regresado más fuerte que nunca su objetivo: matar a su hermano, y ahí lo tenía en frente suyo… por fin iba a acabar con él de una vez por todas…

Con toda las fuerzas que le quedaban se dirigió a su hermano que en esa vez no se movió a tiempo y ante la mirada atónita de los demás, le dio de lleno en el abdomen provocando que cayera al suelo gravemente herido… pero aún con vida; Sasuke se dirigió a él y cogió la katana de su hermano dispuesta a matarlo con ella, iba a matarlo con la misma arma con la que él había matado a su clan… pero hubo algo que lo detuvo… en ese momento que había esperado por años, algo muy en el fondo de él hizo que se detuviera… hizo que recordara los momentos que había vivido con su hermano, lo mucho que le había querido y sin más lanzó la katana hacia otro lado con enojo…

¿no… me piensas matar… tan débil eres que te arrepientes en el…último momento..? – le dijo Itachi respirando con dificultad

no vale la pena… te he derrotado. Matándote sólo voy a conseguir ser como tú… vas a pagar lo que hiciste… pero yo no te mataré…

aunque hagas que me encierren no vas a estar satisfecho… vas a necesitar matarme… esta es tu última oportunidad… estúpido hermano pequeño…

Ahora soy mucho más fuerte que tú, y sé que ese es para ti elmayor castigo, así que dejaré que sufras… y tenías razón en decir que yo no soy como tú… – diciendo esto cayó al suelo de rodillas escupiendo sangre…

Rápidamente Naruto y los demás se dirigieron hacia donde estaban él, Sakura e Itachi, que también estaban heridos…Sabían que no podían regresar con todos ellos a Konoha porque eran muchos los heridos y eran pocos los que estaban en condiciones para cargar con ellos. Así que lo que tendrían que hacer era esperar a que Shino y Chouji (que se habían llevado a los ninjas de la niebla al hospital) pidieran ayuda…

* * *

¿Qué tal?...xD espero que les haya gustado... por favor déjenme reviews... creo que con esto acaba la parte de la acción... trataré actualizar pronto... xD

Muchas gracias por los reviews que he recibido! no saben como me animan... xD Espero que los sigan mandando... Aquí paso a responderlos:

**Yami no Goddess:** Gracias! me agrada mucho que te guste... También me agrada Brazil, es un país muy bello (me gustaría visitarlo algún día xD)... Gracias! trataré de continuarlo pronto xD

**kennich:** Muchas gracias... que bueno que te guste! Trataré de poner el nuevo cap. lo más pronto posible para no hacerlos esperar tanto... xD

**Temari-Shikamaru:** Ganó Sasuke! jeje... si es cierto, pobre Temari, pero era necesario si quería salvar a su querido Shikamaru... aunque ya estará bien, al menos en lo que llega la ayuda de Konoha... Gracias por el review! xD

**Katsu:** Que bueno que hayas seguido el fic! Me gusta mucho saber que lo disfrutas... gracias por tu review... bueno traté de ponerlos sin sus discusiones (a Gaara e Ino) sólo que no me dio tiempo, en el prox capitulo lo pondré... xD... Gracias por tus sugerencias... saludos...

**barby:** Gracias, que bueno que te guste... lo de las parejas, es cierto, nunca me imaginé poner a Ino y a Gaara fue casi una casualidad (bueno, de hecho lo fue) al poner las habitaciones... después me pareció divertido ponerlos discutiendo (porque sus personalidades son bastante diferentes xD) y pues... de ahí salió... Gracias por tu review! xD

**Katsue Uchiha:** Gracias... que bueno que te haya gustado lo de la acción, porque la verdad para mí es muy difícil... Pues sí, quedaron totalmente K.O. jeje, se lo merecían por tratar de matar a Sasuke... xD Gracias por dejarme un review! xD

**Sasu Kitsune:** Creo que al principio como que no le dio tiempo de asimilar a Sakura lo de Sasuke, pero le va a quedar alguna pequeña duda... bueno, no te digo más xD... y respecto a Neji y Tenten, pues tal vez haya un poco más de ellos porque son de los pocos que están bien... Gracias por tu review! Itachi lo pagó porque él siempre se había creído el más fuerte pero ahora ¡Sasuke le ganó! jeje xD (por cierto, me encantan tus fics... continua el de "tras los ojos rojos" que me muero por saber que pasa xD)

**nejitenten:** Gracias! me alegraste el día con tu review! xD que bueno que te guste mi fic... porque soy una gran admiradora de los tuyos... que bueno que lo vas a seguir! (tu fic)... sí es cierto, respecto a lo de que casi no hay nejitenten en castellano... pero tú eres una de las grandes autoras de los nejitenten! Una vez más que bueno que te haya gustado... Saludos...xD

**Nakuru Uchiha:**Hola! Gracias... me alegra mucho que me hayas dejado un review... me gusta que gente nueva me escriba! xD me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, trataré de continuarlo lo más pronto posible... una vez más... Gracias! xD

**Ziu:** Gracias! que bueno que te esté gustando... trataré de seguirlo pronto, por lo pronto ya empecé a hacer el nuevo cap! xD gracias...


	11. ¿más problemas?

**Perdonen por la tardanza... u.u... pero es que mi amiga 'inspiración' se fue de vacaciones y apenas acaba de regresar... espero que les guste este capítulo... xD**

**Nota: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Este capítulo lo dedico a Yuffie (¡Feliz cumpleaños! xD, éste es el regalo que te doy...n.n U espero que te guste)**

* * *

**Cap. 11¿Más problemas?**

Sakura era la que estaba peor, tanto por el esfuerzo físico como por las heridas recibidas. Itachi había quedado completamente inconsciente aunque por su respiración podían saber que aún vivía. Sasuke estaba apenas consciente, pero con heridas muy graves…

Gaara, Naruto y Neji llevaron a Sasuke, Sakura e Itachi con los demás para tenerlos en un lugar seguro mientras esperaban que llegara la ayuda… Se fueron a un lugar del bosque en donde se encontraba una cueva que les serviría de refugio y además no estaba demasiado alejada, por lo que sería fácil de localizar. Lo único que esperaban era que Shino y Chouji llegaran pronto. Cuando llegaron con Kiba y los demás, Ino ya estaba consciente gracias a las píldoras alimenticias que había tomado, aunque extrañamente estaba demasiado callada… al igual que Gaara, que estaba más antisocial que de costumbre…

¿Qué te pasa Gaara? – preguntó Kankuro que estaba descansando recostado en un árbol

… ¿eh… me preguntas a mí? – dijo después de un rato

No… le estaba preguntando al Gaara de mi imaginación… ¡Claro que te lo pregunto a ti!

No me pasa nada… sólo que estoy cansado y tengo hambre…

Es cierto – dijo de repente Naruto – ¡no hemos comido desde la noche anterior!

Por cierto… ¿Qué tanto hicieron tú y mi prima? – preguntó Neji suspicazmente al acordarse de que la noche anterior Hinata y Naruto habían salido a buscar comida y no habían regresado.

n.n U nada… sólo caminamos por el bosque porque estábamos perdidos – dijo el rubio mientras un rubor recorría sus mejillas al recordar la noche anterior

…¬¬ eso espero… por cierto ¿dónde están el cara de tiburón y el otro ninja? – dijo Neji parándose inmediatamente

Los dejamos votados en medio del bosque ¿por qué? – respondió Naruto con toda la calma del mundo

¿Todavía lo preguntas baka! – Dijo Shikamaru que se había puesto de pie también – ¡tenemos que buscarlos inmediatamente!

Voy con ustedes – se ofreció Gaara

No es necesario – dijo Kankuro – tú vete con Ino a buscar comida porque si no, se van a morir de hambre – señaló con la cabeza a los heridos

¿Tengo que ir con ella? Mejor voy solo… - respondió Gaara mirando hacia otro lado

No, yo quiero ir contigo… - dijo Ino – necesito hacer algo, si no me voy a volver loca…

…ya lo estás – murmuró Gaara, sólo que Ino no lo escuchó

¡En ese caso nos vamos! – Dijo Neji – Kankuro, tú quédate con Kiba y los demás…

De acuerdo… - respondió éste

Diciendo esto Neji, Naruto y Shikamaru partieron en busca de los ninjas de Akatsuki… mientras Tenten se quedaba con Kiba y Kankuro para atender las heridas de Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, Hinata, Lee y Temari…

Cuando Neji y los demás llegaron a donde había sucedido la pelea se toparon con una desagradable sorpresa… ni Kisame ni el otro ninja de Akatsuki se encontraban ahí…

¿Qué haremos? – dijo Naruto

En este momento lo único que podemos hacer es revisar los alrededores, no deben estar muy lejos de aquí ya que estaban muy heridos – dijo Shikamaru - Neji, lo mejor será que regreses con los demás para advertirles, además de que lo más probable es que intenten buscar píldoras alimenticias…

No, yo quiero quedarme a buscarlos

Déjenmelo a mí – dijo Naruto – ¡yo cuidaré de los débiles! - gritó

Shikamaru le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto mientras le decía:

¡Cállate baka! Que nos pueden escuchar…

Creo que mejor voy yo… - murmuró Neji – no quiero confiarle a este baka la vida de los demás…

¬¬ Querrás decir de Tenten – dijo Naruto

Bueno, si de ella y de mi prima, claro – respondió Neji sonrojado

Cuando Neji se fue, Naruto y Shikamaru se quedaron en el bosque buscando algún rastro de Kisame o del otro ninja, pero no encontraron nada que les pudiera servir para localizarlos…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mientras tanto, 2 ninjas caminaban por el bosque en busca de algo de comer, completamente en silencio y visiblemente incómodos, al final, fue Ino quien se decidió a romper aquel incómodo silencio:

Gaara lo de la otra vez… - empezó a decir

No quiero hablar de eso – se limitó a decir el pelirrojo

Pero…

Ya dije que no quiero hablar de eso…

¡Pero me besaste! – gritó Ino exasperada

sí¿y qué?

¿y qué! – Respondió Ino con indignación - ¿crees que yo estoy acostumbrada a dejarme besar por cualquier tipo sin pedir siquiera una explicación?

la verdad, no me extrañaría… - le respondió el ninja con indiferencia

Al escuchar esto la kunoichi estuvo a punto de propinarle una bofetada, pero Gaara fue más rápido y le detuvo la mano evitando el golpe…

Está bien… - dijo Gaara ya más accesible – aquella vez te besé porque me tenías harto… lo hice para callarte – dijo con un dejo de nerviosismo en la voz

¿Ahora resulta que así callas a todas?

¿Es qué nunca estás conforme con lo que te digo…? – dijo Gaara a modo de respuesta

Vale… - contestó Ino suspirando profundamente – tratemos de hacer algo…

¿Qué quieres hacer? – dijo Gaara levantando una ceja

¡No me refiero a 'eso' malpensado!

Si yo no dije nada…

bueno… tratemos de hablar como personas civilizadas, sin discutir ni nada de eso… - dijo Ino

no estamos discutiendo – interrumpió Gaara

¿lo ves? – dijo Ino con un toque de impaciencia en su voz – ¡no me dejas hablar!

está bien… habla y yo escucho, es la única manera en que podemos conversar tranquilamente

¡pero tenemos que hablar los 2, si no, no tiene caso! – dijo Ino ya con desesperación

De acuerdo, como quieras, pero tu empieza…

¿Por qué me besaste? – dijo Ino yendo directamente a donde le interesaba

ya te lo dije… - dijo Gaara al tiempo que miraba hacia otra parte

pero… ¿fue solo por eso? – contestó Ino un poco desilusionada

creo…

¿crees?

bueno ¿estás sorda o qué? – dijo Gaara muy rojo y desesperado

no tienes porqué ponerte así… lo que quería decir era que porque dices que lo crees…

mira, no soy bueno hablando de esto… así que lo mejor será que vayamos a buscar la comida, si no quieres que tu 'adorado' Sasuke se muera de hambre… - dijo el pelirrojo apresurando el paso

espérame Gaara… - dijo Ino corriendo para alcanzarlo con intención de seguir hablando sobre el mismo tema

no quiero hablar de lo mismo – le advirtió Gaara cuando la rubia llegó a donde él estaba

está bien… pero prométeme una cosa…

¿qué cosa?

que hablarás conmigo cuando estés listo…

¡por Dios¡Qué cursi! – Exclamó Gaara – pero está bien… - dijo al ver la mirada asesina de Ino

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Neji corría lo más rápido que podía para llegar a donde estaban los demás… no podría soportar que algo le pasara a Tenten o a su prima… cuando llegó con los demás, todo estaba en absoluta normalidad: Kiba estaba curando unas heridas de Hinata, Kankuro seguía recostado en un árbol, y Tenten estaba poniéndole compresas de agua en la frente a Sasuke que tenía mucha fiebre… al ver a Tenten así, sintió una punzada de celos… sabía que no tenía que ser tan infantil, porque Sasuke estaba inconsciente, pero no podía evitarlo… Cuando Tenten se percató de que Neji había llegado se paró enseguida para ver que ocurría…

¿y Naruto y Shikamaru? – dijo con preocupación

están bien… no te preocupes… - contestó secamente, aún con sus celos infantiles

¿Qué ocurre entonces¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

Kisame y el otro Akatsuki desaparecieron y no sabemos donde pueden estar…

Espero que los senseis no tarden mucho… - contestó Tenten

¿ya está mejor Sasuke? – preguntó Neji mirando hacia otra parte, Tenten lo miró suspicazmente

dime la verdad Neji Hyuga ¿qué te pasa?

ya te dije que no me pasa nada…

bueno, en ese caso… - dijo Tenten dándose la vuelta – iré a ver como sigue Sasuke…

¡Espera…!

¿Qué?

¿te gusta Sasuke verdad? – preguntó algo sonrojado

Tenten lo miró con cara de incredulidad _"¿Neji celoso? Debe ser una broma"_ pero sonrió para sus adentros…

De hecho, Neji, pensaba decírtelo luego, pero creo que debemos terminar, porque la verdad es que yo amo a Sasuke… - dijo esperando la reacción de Neji

¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó éste con un hilo de voz

A modo de respuesta, Tenten se arrojó a sus brazos y le dio un apasionado beso.

Eh… tranquilícense… - dijo Kankuro que estaba viendo todo muy entretenido

¿Cómo crees Neji? – Le dijo Tenten tiernamente – tú bien sabes que al único que amo es a ti…

Es que como Sasuke le gusta a todas yo pensé que…

¿acaso no me conoces bien?... – preguntó Tenten fingiendo enfado – además tú y yo sabemos que Sasuke está con Sakura…

bueno, pero yo pensé que…

ya no digas nada, ahora sabes que no me gusta nadie más que tú… - dijo la kunoichi mientras ponía su dedo índice en los labios de Neji indicándole que se callara.

En ese momento escucharon pasos acercándose cada vez más y cuando voltearon a ver quien era, descubrieron con alivio que se trataba de Gaara e Ino que ya venían de regreso con la cena (N/a: sólo verduras porque no encontraron a ningún animal que cazar xD) y el agua para poder hacer una sopa de verduras…

Todos se alegraron mucho (menos los que estaban heridos, obviamente xD) porque ya tenían demasiada hambre, aunque faltaba ver quien iba a cocinar… al final Kankuro e Ino fueron los que cocinaron. Lo que sí se les hacía raro era que ni Naruto ni Shikamaru habían regresado; cuando la cena ya estaba casi lista, aparecieron Naruto y Shikamaru, que estaban todos sucios y cansados, llegaban casi arrastrándose…

No vuelvo a quedarme contigo Naruto – le decía Shikamaru a Naruto

¿qué les pasó? – preguntó Ino intrigada

Nada, que al baka de Naruto se le ocurrió un 'atajo' para llegar aquí más rápido y nos perdimos en el bosque, ¬¬ sabía que no tenía que dejar que él eligiera el camino…

¡Pero tan siquiera estamos aquí! – se quejó el rubio

Sí, pero eso fue gracias a mí…

Bueno, pero tan siquiera… - Naruto trataba de buscar algo a su favor, pero no se le ocurrió nada - … ¡mira comida! – exclamó de pronto abalanzándose sobre Neji que estaba sirviéndose sopa (en uno de los tazones que los senseis les habían dado con sus mochilas) y quitándole la comida

¿Qué te pasa! – preguntó Neji enfadado

Tenfo hamgfre – respondió Naruto con la boca llena (Traducción: tengo hambre)

¡Que asco Naruto! – exclamó Ino al ver que el rubio estaba hablando con la boca llena

perdón… - se disculpó –más… - dijo al tiempo que se servía otra porción

O.O tranquilo Naruto… deja comida para los que están heridos… y para nosotros – le dijo Tenten asombrada de que pudiera comer tanto en tan poco tiempo

Cuando terminaron de comer, Ino y Tenten fueron con los ninjas que estaban heridos a intentar darles algo de comer, con Itachi fue prácticamente inútil, porque seguía inconsciente, Sakura apenas y probó bocado, Lee comió bien al igual que Sasuke, Hinata comió, aunque no demasiado, porque no tenía ánimos ni siquiera de abrir la boca para comer… Temari si comió a petición de Shikamaru que intentaba por todos los medios convencerla de que comiera aunque fuera un poco…

A medida que pasaban las horas los ninjas se iban quedando dormidos, Neji era el único que se mantenía despierto, pero poco a poco el sueño lo venció y también se quedó profundamente dormido… Lo que los ninjas de Konoha no sabían, era que estaban siendo observados…

Tenemos que llevarnos a Itachi de aquí – le susurró Kisame al ninja que tenía al lado

…pero no podremos con él…

oí que uno de ellos tiene píldoras alimenticias – dijo el Akatsuki señalando a los ninjas que estaban dormidos

…está bien… pero primero hay que matar al hermano – sugirió el otro ninja

tienes razón, hay que acabar con él de una vez por todas

Diciendo esto, los 2 ninjas se aproximaron cautela hacia a donde estaban Sasuke e Itachi. Cuando llegaron muy cerca de ellos, el otro ninja de Akatsuki trataba de llevarse a Itachi sin hacer ruido, mientras que Kisame sacaba un kunai y lo acercaba al corazón de Sasuke… pero unos shurikens que le dieron en el brazo se lo impidieron…

* * *

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado n.n... trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Gracias a todos por sus reviews! que ayudaron mucho a que 'inspiración' regresara xD... por favor dejen reviews... que animan demasiado...xD Aquí respondo sus reviews:

**tsubasa89:** Gracias por tu review! jeje tenía que ganar Sasuke... xD... bueno, no forzosamente, pero me pareció que era hora que se vengara xD

**Yami no Goddess:**Que bueno que te gustó este capítulo... pues sí creo que pondré algo de Ino y Gaara... Gracias por tu review! xD

**Temari-Shikamaru:** Gracias por dejarme un review xD¡sí viva Sasuke! Shikamaru también es bastante inteligente... n.n... aunque a mí me gustan todos (menos Orochimaru xD)

**Kisara-chan:**Que bueno que me dejaste un review! me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic... y lo de Ino y Gaara sé que es algo diferente ¡que bueno que te guste! xD

**Barby:** Claro que me alientan a seguir sus reviews! es más ahora que no tenía inspiración, cuando leía sus reviews sabía que tenía que continuarlo... por eso gracias! xD

**Katsue Uchiha:** Que bueno que te gustara... me alegra que te haya gustado que Sasuke no matara a Itachi, porque en esa parte estaba muy indecisa. xD gracias por tu review que me animó bastante...

**Mickey malote:** Gracias! que bueno que te guste la historia... sí, le dedico tiempo, sólo que últimamente trataba de escribir, pero no me llegaba la insiración xD...

**Kitiara:** xD ¡Que bueno que te guste! te comprendo... u.u yo también estaba en exámenes... y para que te deprimo n.n U... ya son vacaciones! Gracias por tu review que me animó bastante!

**Sasukesess:** sí, pienso continuar con el sasusaku... pero este capítulo se lo dediqué a las otras parejas... por otro lado, tengo que agradecerte que me hayas sugerido sólo la pelea Sasuke vs Itachi... porque la verdad la planeaba hacer con todos ahí...xP pero al final me pareció mejor que pelearan sin interrupciones...

**sakurauchihafive:** ¡Me alegraste el día con tu review! gracias... que bueno que te haya gustado... los reviews me animan demasiado a seguirlo...xD

**Ziu:** me alegra que te haya gustado lo de la lucha, porque yo en la acción como que no... pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo xD... por eso gracias, porque me levantaste el ánimo...

**Mariah Haruno:** Jajaja... que bueno que te haya gustado el fic... (se me hizo gracioso tu review xD)... pues no sé si este capítulo te haya parecido bien de largo... espero que sí... xD


	12. Llega la calma

Aquí está el capítulo 12 ojalá que les gusté... muchas gracias por todos sus reviews que me dan muchos ánimos... xD  
Antes de comenzar: el 'otro ninja de Akatsuki' que mencionaba y nunca dije su nombre se llama "Asuki" (Gracias por la sugerencia Mickey Malote! y gracias por el nombre Mariah Haruno xD)

Nota: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

**Cap. 12 Llega un poco de calma**

Diciendo esto, los 2 ninjas se aproximaron cautela hacia a donde estaban Sasuke e Itachi. Cuando llegaron muy cerca de ellos, el otro ninja de Akatsuki trataba de llevarse a Itachi sin hacer ruido, mientras que Kisame sacaba un kunai y lo acercaba al corazón de Sasuke… pero unos shurikens que le dieron en el brazo se lo impidieron…sin proponérselo, lanzó un pequeño gemido de dolor…

-¿Qué fue eso? – gritó Neji provocando que los demás se fueran levantando poco a poco

Cuando la mayoría estuvo despierta, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara y Naruto se aproximaron hacia donde había venido el ruido… y encontraron a Kisame tirado en el piso, que no se podía levantar, pero lo que más les alteró fue que no había ningún rastro de Itachi… ni de Sasuke…los ninjas de Konoha escucharon ruidos detrás de ellos y giraron la cabeza alarmados para encontrarse con Kakashi…

-Kakashi-sensei ¿cuándo llegó? – preguntó Naruto, sin prestar atención al semblante serio que tenía su maestro

-Escuchen… - empezó a decir – Los ninjas de Akatsuki estuvieron aquí, como ya se podrán haber dado cuenta… - señaló a Kisame que estaba inconsciente – pero se llevaron a Sasuke, en este momento están buscándolos Asuma, Gai, Kurenai y Anko… también Tsunade vendrá ya que ella quiso ver como estaban los heridos personalmente, así que no ha de tardar…

-¡Entonces tenemos que buscarlos inmediatamente, pueden matar a Sasuke! – exclamó el rubio

-Espera Naruto – le indicó Kakashi – no estaría bien que todos se fueran, lo mejor sería que Shikamaru y Gaara se quedaran a cuidar a los demás y vigilar a Kisame… y ustedes 2 – miró a Naruto y a Neji – vengan conmigo…

Tras decir esto, Kakashi, Naruto y Neji se internaron en la negrura del bosque… avanzaban con mucha cautela porque no querían ser detectados pues sabían que un error de tal magnitud podría costarles la vida de Sasuke… Por suerte, no tuvieron que avanzar mucho, ya que a los pocos minutos de haber partido se detuvieron en una parte del bosque iluminada por la luz de la luna… Gai tenía acorralado a Kasuki (el otro ninja de Akatsuki), y Anko cuidaba de Itachi y Sasuke ambos todavía inconscientes…

Kakashi rápidamente se acercó a Anko y levantó el cuerpo de Itachi, que era el más peligroso, mientras que Naruto iba por Sasuke. Neji fue hacia donde estaba su maestro, que con un rápido golpe dejó fuera de combate al ya de por sí debilitado ninja…

-¡Sabía que no iba a poder con la hermosa bestia verde de Konoha!" exclamó triunfante Gai

-¿no les costó mucho trabajo eh, Gai?- preguntó Kakashi sonriendo mientras comenzaban a marcharse de ahí

Gai levantó a Kasuki y lo recargó en un hombro siguiendo a Kakashi mientras decía:

-La verdad es que ya no tenía muchas energías para seguir y mucho menos llevando a cuestas a Sasuke e Itachi…

-Kakashi-sensei… - interrumpió Naruto – ¿no había dicho que Asuma-sensei y Kurenai-sensei también estarían aquí?

-Es cierto – dijo de pronto Kakashi - ¿en dónde están? – añadió dirigiéndose a Gai y a Anko

-Decidimos que lo mejor sería separarnos, seguramente ya deben de estar con los demás – dijo Anko

Cuando llegaron al 'campamento' (N/a: así habían decidido llamarle) todos se alegraron de verlos, ya que estaban muy preocupados de que Itachi se escapara y volviera a comenzar toda aquella lucha…

-¿Sólo vinieron ustedes? – preguntó Ino, buscando con la mirada a su maestro Asuma.

-Asuma y Kurenai también están aquí, solo que no sabemos en donde se encuentran – respondió Kakashi

-Seguramente aprovecharon para estar solos – comentó Ino por lo bajo

-¿Cuándo nos iremos a Konoha? – preguntó Neji

-Espero que cuando llege Tsunade-sama – respondió Anko – porque ella tiene que por lo menos estabilizar las heridas de algunos para así poder llevarlos sin que corran ningún peligro…

Kakashi se apresuró a efectuarles un sello a Itachi, Kasuki y Kisame en caso de que se despertaran, ya que si esto pasaba, el sello les impediría moverse a cualquier sitio…

-Lo mejor será que descansemos – anunció Gai – para que mañana en la mañana nos ocupemos de lo demás…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron muy temprano, pese al sueño que tenían… Gaara regresó de su paseo nocturno especialmente inquieto, se sentía con muchas ganas de ver a cierta rubia, y no era precisamente su hermana, sólo que cuando llegó Ino no estaba…

-¿No sabes dónde esta Ino? – preguntó a Tenten

-No, no la he visto en todo este rato, y con la falta que me hace una pequeña ayuda por lo menos – contestó esta visiblemente atareada estando al cuidado de los heridos – lo peor es que casi todos se fueron a buscar comida según ellos pero… - siguió quejándose la kunoichi

Fue en ese momento cuando Gaara miró a su alrededor y cayó en la cuenta de que había muy pocas personas ahí (a excepción de los heridos) sólo estaban Neji, Kiba y Tenten…

-¿Todos se fueron a buscar comida juntos? – preguntó el pelirrojo en voz alta

-No – respondió Kiba – Ino y Shikamaru fueron a recoger agua, sólo espero que regresen pronto… ¿para qué los querías Gaara¿Gaara…?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna debido a que el Kazekage de la arena había desparecido…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ino y Shikamaru estaban sentados en una roca a la orilla del río… Ino tenía mucho sueño, y Shikamaru estaba bastante preocupado por Temari, tanto que ni siquiera se ocupaba de ver las nubes, cansada de esperar a que Shikamaru le dirigiera la palabra ella fue la que rompió el silencio:

-¿Estás así por Temari verdad? – preguntó la rubia directamente

-Eres demasiado problemática ¿lo sabías? – respondió Shikamaru esbozando algo parecido a una sonrisa – Sí, si es por ella…

-ya lo sabía… pero no tienes porqué preocuparte, verás que pronto va a estar mejor; además ella no está muy grave, viste que ayer comió un poco…

-Eso ya lo sé… pero, me siento algo impotente…

-¿sexualmente hablando? – Bromeó Ino, Shikamaru le dirigió una mirada asesina haciendo que la rubia se arrepintiera enseguida de haber dicho eso – lo siento… sigue por favor… - pidió Ino

-Es que simplemente me siento muy mal, me da mucha rabia que ella haya salido herida por defenderme a mí y yo no haya podido defenderla, siendo yo el que tenía que hacerlo… - la voz se le cortó y no pudo seguir hablando, Ino sintió un poco de pena por su amigo

-Shikamaru… - comenzó a decir en un susurro sin saber exactamente como continuar – ella te protegió porque te ama, no hay mayor muestra de amor que eso…

-¡Pero yo debería haber cuidado de ella! – dijo Shikamaru exasperado

-Ya, pero deja eso del machismo de lado…

-No es machismo, es que la quiero tanto que no me gustaría que nada malo le pasara…

Ino se aproximó hacia el ninja y le obsequió un cálido abrazo, ella sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer en estos momentos era brindarle su apoyo incondicional, ya que él siempre había estado con ella…

En ese momento llegó Gaara que al ver semejante escena se quedó helado y no pudo decir nada, ya que él se imaginaba otra cosa; cuando Ino levantó la mirada, se encontró con un Gaara parado en frente de ellos con una mirada que habría podido congelar a cualquiera…

-Gaara… – dijo Ino separándose lentamente de Shikamaru, que al escuchar el nombre de Gaara giró rápidamente la cabeza

Al ver que ni Ino ni Gaara decían nada, Shikamaru optó por aclarar el malentendido:

-Gaara, esto no es lo que tu piensas…

-¿Ah no¿Entonces que es? – preguntó este con la mayor frialdad que pudo aparentar

-Shikamaru está muy preocupado por Temari y yo le estaba dando mi apoyo – consiguió decir Ino

-¿y tuviste que abrazarlo? – dijo el pelirrojo exaltándose

-Creo que esto ya no es conmigo – dijo Shikamaru – ustedes tienen que arreglar sus problemas – y sin dar a los otros ninjas tiempo de réplica, se despareció de ahí

-Gaara dime la verdad… ¿me quieres? – preguntó Ino

-yo… - por primera vez Gaara se sentía acorralado y no pudo responder nada

-¿por qué estabas con Shikamaru? – preguntó

-Ya te lo dije… por favor dime la verdad¿me quieres?

-pues… yo… - intentó decir, pero no pudo continuar, ya que Ino, cansada de esperar por la respuesta del pelirrojo, había optado por besarlo… Gaara se estremeció al sentir el contacto de sus labios con los de ella… dejándose llevar por cada una de las sensaciones que le provocaba, a su vez Ino rodeó la nuca del ninja con ambos brazos atrayéndolo más hacia sí misma, sintiendo como sus lenguas jugueteaban entre sí, se separaron un momento para respirar y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, después de un instante de duda, sin decir una palabra, volvieron a besarse con más pasión aún dejando salir por fin todo el sentimiento que se habían negado a aceptar…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mientras tanto, en el campamento todos estaban almorzando, habían tratado de buscar a Ino y a Gaara, pero Shikamaru se los había impedido diciendo que ellos necesitaban hablar… Tenten seguía atendiendo a los demás junto con Neji que se había unido a la labor de la kunoichi atendiendo a los heridos… Después de un rato… cierto ninja de intensa mirada abrió sus ojos de golpe…

-¡Naruto, Kakashi-sensei! – gritó Tenten emocionada - ¡Sasuke despertó!

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! espero que les haya gustado este capítulo perdonen si lo dejé algo cortito, pero es que quería actualizar lo antes posible, les prometo que me apuraré con el siguiente xD, así como con mis demás fics... Gracias a todos por su apoyo una vez más... xD...  
Aquí respondo a sus reviews:**

**Tsubasa89:** ¿Qué tal? espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, respecto a lo de agregarme al msn, por su puesto que no me molesta, para mí mejor... es un placer conocer gente nueva! me alegra que te guste esa pareja xD...  
**Temari-Shikamaru:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo xD la pareja ShikaTema se me hace muy linda... pues en este capítulo puse un poco de la preocupación de Shikamaru hacia Temari, que pronto se recuperará xD...  
**Mickey Malote:** Me alegra que te guste mi fic! muchas gracias por tu sugerencia, y había pensado en ponerle un nombre, pero tu sugerencia fue lo que me hizo hacerlo... xD  
**Yami No Goddess:** ¡Perdona por la demora! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo xD ya puse algo de Ino y Gaara... tienes razón xD lo estaba demorando mucho... ¡Gracias por tu review!  
**Katsue Uchiha:** Me alegra que te haya gustado... y lo de Ino y Gaara... jeje eso pensaba, que sería raro que el querido Kazekage mostrara sus sentimientos abiertamente, pero aquí puse algo de eso, que espero continuar en el prox. capítulo xD  
**Ziu:** ¡Claro que me levantan el ánimo! es que cuando no tienes mucha inspiración, los reviews te animan a encontrarla, porque sabes que hay gente que te apoya... Que bueno que te guste mi fic...  
**Katsu:** ¡concedido! jeje aquí ya hay más InoGaara... perdón por la demora, por cierto, espero que te haya ido muy bien en tus pruebas: Química, me dan escalofríos tan solo de pensar en esa materia xD...  
**Karura-chan:** ¡Gracias por tu review! eres una de mis autoras favoritas... claro que leí Piyamada en Konoha... y muchas gracias por decirme que debo subirlo a 'T' desde cuando estoy que lo cambio, pero si no me dices no lo hago xD... oye por cierto¿de qué parte de México eres?  
**Sasuke-kun20:** Que bueno que te guste el InoGaara... yo no estaba muy segura de esa pareja pero poco a poco me fue gustando xD y con el sasusaku seguré tan pronto como tenga una oportunidad (me encanta esa pareja)... oye te acabo de agregar a mi msn!  
**sccmar:** ¡Que bueno que te guste! gracias por dejarme el review... por supuesto que seguiré escribiendo... de ahora en adelante trataré de actualizar más seguido xD  
**Sakuya-chan:** Que bueno que te guste XD... respecto a tu petición, claro que la tomé en cuenta, una amiga (su penname es: Ataki-chan) lo quiere traducir ya que es uno de sus favoritos, así que pronto estará publicado... Le dije que tu lo querías y se emocionó mucho jeje así que ya está trabajandp en eso xD  
**Mariah Haruno:** Jajaja... parece que Kakashi está influyendo en tí xDD que bueno que te haya gustado y pues traté de actualizar lo más pronto posible... ¿5 días sin entrar? jeje bueno ya me imagino todas las historías que habrías tenido que leer xDD oye... aprovecho para decirte que sigas tu fic: "Despierta corre y cae" que está excelente y chistosísimo  
**Yurie-Yumi:** Jeje traté de actualizar pronto para no dejarte con la intriga! Pues es normal que la pareja de Ino y Gaara no teconvenza tanto... te comprendo xD. ¡Que bueno que te guste como escribo! Muchas gracias... por lo pronto no tengo planeado hacer otros fics... bueno, tal vez one-shots, pero cuando acane éste empezaré otro xD  
**Ataki-chan:** Pues gracias! nunca me habías dejado review así que lo aprecio mucho TT (me puse sentimental xD) Lo del fic a traducir... pues ya te dije, espero que estes trabajando en eso xDD y te deseo mucha suerte!


	13. El despertar

¡Hola! ya actualicé un poco más rápido... espero que les guste este capítulo... xD

**NOTA:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen TT...TT

* * *

**Cap 13. El despertar**

-¡Qué? – exclamó el rubio corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke - ¡Baka por fin despiertas! – empezó a gritar a la vez que zarandeaba con violencia el cuerpo de Sasuke que todavía estaba medio 'atontado'

-¡Naruto! – lo reprendió Tenten – Lo vas a lastimar ¿no ves que apenas acaba de despertar?

-Está bien…

Sasuke se sujetaba la cabeza entre las manos, sentía un dolor muy fuerte y un sentimiento muy extraño… Tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado y le llevó otros minutos más reaccionar al ver a Sakura y a los demás (incluyendo a su hermano) recostados y heridos…

-¿Sakura? – Murmuró - ¡Sakura! – Tras decir esto, Sasuke se levantó bruscamente y corrió al lado de la kunoichi que estaba inconsciente y muy sucia.

-¡Sasuke calma! – le indicó Kakashi – Sakura está bien, dentro de lo que cabe… lo que debes hacer por ahora es descansar

-¡Descansar mis…!

-Sasuke – lo reprendió su maestro – Si no descansas te vas a colapsar y morirás…

-¿Qué? – preguntaron sorprendidos todos los que estaban ahí incluido Sasuke

-Era broma – aclaró el ninja – pero descansa Sasuke…

-Está bien – aceptó a regañadientes

Naruto, Kiba y Neji se pusieron a platicar con Sasuke con el fin de entretenerlo, ya que estando convaleciente se aburría mucho. Mientras tanto, Shikamaru no se separaba ni un solo momento de Temari con la esperanza de que se recuperara pronto como había ocurrido con Sasuke; Naruto aunque platicaba con Sasuke, no quitaba el ojo de Hinata que estaba herida también… y de Gaara e Ino por el momento no se sabía nada…

La tarde transcurrió rápidamente... Al llegar la noche todos conversaban animadamente alrededor de la fogata… Cuando todos estaban muy entretenidos, Sasuke aprovechó para acercarse a Sakura sin que nadie se diera cuenta; al llegar a su lado y contemplar su debilitado rostro, no pudo evitar sentir repulsión hacia su hermano que era el que le había hecho eso a Sakura... a _su_ Sakura…

-Sakura por favor despierta – le decía mientras acariciaba sus cabellos – perdóname por haber dicho eso de ti, pero lo hice por que te amo, lo hice para que no te pasara nada… por favor – susurraba

-Por primera vez te escucho suplicándome… - le respondió la voz de la kunoichi pelirrosa que se escuchaba muy débil

Sasuke sintió tal alegría y alivio que quería gritárselo a todos, pero decidió que por el momento no lo haría, este momento quería aprovecharlo para estar con ella… Sakura estaba muy herida, tenía sin duda, unas costillas rotas por el ataque de Itachi, y muchas más contusiones provocadas por los múltiples golpes del ninja… No se había desangrado ni se había agravado su estado gracias a la pronta llegada de los ninjas de la hoja.

-¡Sakura! – Exclamó en un susurro – yo lo siento, lamento no haber podido protegerte y lamento haber dicho esas cosas so…

-Shhh… - lo calló Sakura – ya te disculpaste…

-¿Me estabas escuchando?

-En realidad, hace tiempo que estaba despierta, pero como escuchaba que estaban muy entretenidos preferí no molestarlos, entonces llegaste tú y… pues no pude evitar escucharte – esbozó una sonrisa

-¡Eres una tramposa!

-¿yo soy la tramposa¡Mira quien lo dice!

-¿yo por qué? – preguntó intrigado

-Porque te estabas disculpando mientras yo estaba supuestamente dormida, para limpiar tu conciencia y así ya no tener que disculparte cuando yo despertara…

-Interesante teoría, pero déjame decirte que no… yo pensaba disculparme cuando te despertaras…

-Mmmm… te perdono si… me das un beso

-¿ahora? – preguntó el ninja mirando alrededor para ver si nadie los podía ver

-si no¿Cuándo?

-De acuerdo… - se acercó rápidamente a Sakura que estaba recostada en el piso y le dio un tierno beso en los labios dispuesto a separarse lo más rápido posible de ella para que nadie los viera (N/a: Después de todo no quiere perder su imagen de chico rudo) pero los brazos de Sakura rodeando su cuello impidieron que eso pasara…

Sakura decidió tomar la iniciativa y lo besó primero con suavidad disfrutando el exquisito sabor de los labios de su amado, y luego las cosas fueron subiendo un poco más de tono y Sakura iba introduciendo sus manos en la polera de Sasuke…

-Sakura… - dijo el ninja separándose de ella y mirándola con sorpresa – Todavía ni te recuperas y ya quieres…

-Es que no lo puedo evitar – la kunoichi sonrió con picardía a la vez que se ponía muy roja – Cuando estoy contigo no respondo de lo que hago…

-Pero no podemos hacer nada por ahora – dijo Sasuke firmemente – no me gustaría que empeoraras además… ¡tienes unas costillas rotas! No puedes ni siquiera moverte…

-Está bien… pero eso de las costillas rotas no es seguro…

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-Escuché a Tenten cuando le decía a Neji… bueno – dijo rodeándolo con sus brazos de nuevo - ¿en qué estábamos? – Sasuke la miró con reproche al ver que la kunoichi ya quería volver a lo mismo

-Sólo me conformo con un beso…

Sasuke se acercó a ella de nuevo, pero como era previsible, no pudo controlar sus impulsos y volvió a besarla apasionadamente y esta vez no pudo contenerse y comenzó a toquetear un poco más a Sakura, empezando por la cintura, luego subiendo suavemente hacia sus pechos y acariciándolos por encima de la ropa… para luego desabrocharle los primeros botones de la blusa (N/a:imaginemos quesu blusa tiene botones)

-¡Pero si nos descuidamos por un rato y ya están con las manos 'inquietas' ! – dijo Shikamaru que había ido a ver como seguía Temari; al escuchar la frase de Shikamaru, los demás fueron a ver a qué se refería…

-¡Sakura-chan! – exclamó Naruto, para luego quedarse callado al ver a Sasuke muy rojo mirando hacia otro lado y a Sakura tratando de abrocharse como podía los botones - ¡Qué te hacía ese baka? – dijo señalando con un dedo a Sasuke

-¡Deja que vivan su juventud! – Exclamó Gai con lágrimas en los ojos – Sólo que ellos tienen que saber hacerlo con responsabilidad y protección – dijo a la vez que levantaba un pulgar y en la otra mano mostraba un preservativo.

En lugar de ayudarlos, este comentario hizo que los 2 ninjas se pusieran muy rojos, tanto que a pesar de que era de noche se podía distinguir claramente su vergüenza…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mientras tanto, otra pareja conversaba plácidamente a las orillas del río…

-¿No deberíamos regresar? – preguntó Ino al chico pelirrojo que estaba a su lado

-supongo que sí… no hemos comido en todo el día – comentó

-¡se supone que tienes que decir que no quieres regresar y que te quieres quedar conmigo! – le reprochó la rubia

-¿por qué?

-¡no entiendes nada de chicas!

-¿tengo que mentir?

Ino lo besó fugazmente en los labios…

-¿recuerdas que Sakura nos contó lo que Kankuro había dicho?

-No…

-Creo que debes disminuir tu sinceridad – sugirió Ino – pero bueno… tu hermano había dicho que más adelante tal vez tendríamosuna relación sadomasoquista

-¡Qué? – Exclamó el pelirrojo alterado - ¿quieres decir que tú quieres…?

-¡No! Claro que no, sólo se me hizo oportuno comentarlo ahora…

-que alivio…

-Bésame – dijo la rubia de pronto después de un rato de silencio

En ese momento Gaara se sentía muy incómodo, él nunca había mostrado mucho afecto, y ahora Ino le pedía que la besara… Se quedó sentado sin hacer nada y sin nada que decir… sin previo aviso, la rubia se lanzó al pelirrojo tirándolo al suelo. Lo comenzó a besar en los labios… Gaara al principio se resistía pero poco a poco comenzó a responder a los besos... e Ino aprovechó para acomodarse mejor quedando Gaara acostado con Ino encima de él y las piernas de ella alrededor de la cintura del pelirrojo… (N/a: la calabaza ya la había dejado de lado)

-Ino… yo… no… - intentaba decir Gaara pero los besos de la kunoichi se lo impedían

-Cállate y disfruta Gaara – dijo Ino con un tono de voz agresivo, mientras le quitaba la camisa al ninja y a su vez ella se desbrochaba el vestido… Gaara acariciaba sus piernas subiendo poco a poco sus manos y terminando de quitarle el vestido dejándola en ropa interior…

-¡Gaara! – exclamó Ino al sentirse casi desnuda

-Si vamos a hacer las cosas hay que hacerlas bien

Ino quedó sorprendida y a su vez comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones cuando…

-Asuma… aquí nos pueden… ver… - decía Kurenai entre jadeos

-No hay nadie por aquí

-Pero… ¡Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – gritó Kurenai al darse cuenta de que Ino y Gaara estaban en el piso con muy poca ropa y en una posición muy comprometedora

-¿qué no es obvio? – preguntó Gaara

-¡Asuma-sensei! – exclamó Ino cubriéndose con las manos y refugiándose detrás de Gaara

-Parece que esta noche a todos les agarró 'la calentura' – dijo Asuma suspirando al recordar a Sasuke y a Sakura e incluso a ellos mismos…

-Bueno chicos, nos vamos – dijo Kurenai jalando a Asuma de un brazo

-Pero… - trataba de decir Asuma – ella es mi alumna no puedo dejarla con…

-Ahora es el Kazekage – interrumpió Kurenai – además ella ya no es una niña…

Cuando los maestros se retiraron Ino y Gaara se quedaron un rato en silencio avergonzados y sin saber que hacer o que decir, pero Ino de pronto se acercó a Gaara y lo volvió a besar… Haciendo que lo de hace un rato quedara olvidado…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado... si es así espero que dejen reviews xD... Muchas gracias a todos los que me han brindado su apoyo y a los que me leen xD... Por el momento no tengo pensado empezar un nuevo fic, pero seguiré los que ya tengo empezados.  
Aquí respondo a sus reviews:**

**Yami No Goddess:** Que bueno que te guste la pareja InoGaara xD y pues ya ves que ahora me demoré menos en actualizar; como estoy de vacaciones espero subir el próximo capítulo pronto.  
**Temari-Shikamaru:** Jajaja si es cierto los Akatsuki son muy raros O.O... yo siempre pensé que Deidara era mujer... aunque ahora eso podría explicar su actitud algo ¿masculina? XDD jaja... Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo xD... Por cierto pronto Temari se va a despertar ;D  
**Barby:** Ya era hora de poner el sasusaku! es que ya me había tardado sin poner nada de esa linda pareja! y pues sí, aquí se concreta mejor la relación de ino y Gaara xD... Muchas gracias por tu review!  
**sccmar:** Jaja ¡Hasta yo me pongo celosa! y es que como no si Gaara está bien °¬°... pues aquí ya despertó Sakura también xDD espero poner aún más sasusaku! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!  
**Kitiara:** Gracias por tu review! No te preocupes porque Itachi está bien vigiladito y no le va a pasar nada... ¿te cae mal Kisame? jajaja a mí también... Muchas gracias por tus opiniones xD a mí tampoco me gustaba mucho la pareja InoGaa pero se fue dando y me gustó xD...  
**Katsue Uchiha:** Que bueno que te guste esa pareja xD... Pues sí ShikaTema es una de las mejores parejas es que en el anime se ve muy claro como es que se gustan! Pues aquí está tu respuesta jeje Sakura ya despertó... Me anima mucho que te guste mi fic! muchas gracias! Itachi tiene que seguir ahí xDD no puede irse tiene que pagar xD Saludos...xD  
**makarena:** Que bueno que te guste mi fic! en serio, me hace mucha ilusión... muchas gracias por leerme! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también!  
**Sasuke-kun20:** Muchas gracias! pues ya viste que sakura ya despertó! Oye respecto a lo del mail es el que está en mi perfil... pero de todos modos yo ya lo confirmé: jeje es que me metí a ver tu perfil del msn para ver si había escrito bien tu dirección xD... pues tú también te me cuidas ;D  
**Karura-Chan:** Pues sí... no hubo acción... bueno, eso depende de cual 'acción' te refieras xD (es que soy pervertida!) jeje bueno, en este hubo sasusaku! Muchas gracias por dejarme review espero que este cap te haya gustado...  
**Katsu:** Que bueno que te haya gustado esa pareja... muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Que bueno que por fin ya salgas de vacaciones... ¡Estar en la escuela es un rollo! Ponte a estudiar y ojalá que te vaya bien en tu prueba de historia... para que tu mamá no te castigue porque eso de estar las vacaciones castigada da mucho miedo! xDD muchas gracias por tu review!  
**SKodashy:** Que bueno que te guste mi historia! El naruhina lo pongo en el próximo capítulo y el sasusaku ya lo puse... Espero que te haya gustado! muchas gracias por tu review! Saludos... xD


	14. El principio del fin

¡Por fin actualizo!... y es que esta vez me pasó de todo con este capítulo! de verdad que casi me da una crisis de nervios cuando ví que se me había borrado lo que llevaba escrito, así que lo tuve que volver a hacer... en fin, no los entretengo más con mis cosas xD... aquí esta el capítulo y espero que les guste...

**NOTA:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen TT

* * *

**Cap 14. El principio del fin**

Mientras esa noche, varios estaban disfrutando de su amor, las cosas se habían complicado un poco para una kunoichi: Temari estaba reaccionando mal, desde la tarde le había subido la fiebre y ahora que Shikamaru había ido a ver como estaba se había llevado una desagradable sorpresa al ver que le había bajado considerablemente la temperatura, estaba sudando frío y por el momento estaba inconsciente…

-Temari, por favor ya despierta – le suplicaba Shikamaru – Temari, esto no es gracioso por favor ya deja de jugar y despierta…

-A mí si me hace mucha gracia – bromeó Temari abriendo sus ojos con pesadez

-¿cuándo te despertaste? - preguntó Shikamaru con una cara entre feliz y a punto del desmayo

-Me acabas de despertar cuando me estabas zarandeando como un loco

-Eso no es cierto

-Claro que sí

-Bueno… - dijo Shikamaru algo rojo volteando para otro lado – debes descansar, porque tienes fiebre – Shikamaru trató de hacer que ella se recostara nuevamente, pero ella lo ignoró y siguió sentada

-Tanto tiempo que no me ves y ahora ya no quieres estar conmigo

-No es eso…

-¿entonces? Quédate conmigo por favor…

Shikamaru como respuesta le dio un dulce beso en los labios mientras trataba de recostarla para que descansara, pero la kunoichi lo jaló hacia ella, lo que provocó que Shikamaru cayera encima de Temari y los 2 comenzaran a besarse más apasionadamente que antes, sintiendo como sus lenguas jugaban, provocando dulce placer que hacía tanto tiempo no disfrutaban…

-Temari – dijo Shikamaru tratando de levantarse – tienes que dormir, porque no quiero que te pase nada.

-¡Pero hay que ver que eres problemático! – Bromeó la rubia – pero te haré caso… con una condición

-¿Cuál? – preguntó el ninja arqueando las cejas

-Que duermas conmigo

Así, Temari se acomodó bien y Shikamaru se puso al lado suyo para poder abrazarla. Por primera vez en estos días, la kunoichi sintió un cálido alivio que la envolvía por completo, y recordando lo que había pasado en el hotel días atrás, se quedó profundamente dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro. El ninja al ver la sonrisa de Temari, sonrió el también y apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de la kunoichi para quedar dormido también.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Esa noche mientras Temari y Shikamaru ya estaban dormidos, varios de los ninjas de la hoja estaban alrededor de una fogata, incluyendo a Sasuke y a Sakura que con dificultad había logrado ponerse en pie, pero quería estar ahí con ellos…

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto? – le preguntó Kakashi al ver la expresión que tenía el rubio

-Nada… bueno, sí – dijo al fin – lo que pasa es que me preocupa Hinata, no ha despertado aún y no quiero que nada malo le pase

-No te preocupes – dijo Gai muy sonriente – vas a ver que pronto se recupera, mírame a mí, que estoy bien y eso que Lee sigue inconsciente… - después de esto se le cortó la voz y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de todos los ninjas que estaban ahí presentes.

-Naruto – le dijo Sakura – no te preocupes porque Hinata-chan está muy bien, yo lo sé porque hace rato la escuché hablando en sueños

-¿De verdad? – preguntó el rubio con los ojos brillantes

-Claro que sí, y eso quiere decir que pronto estará bien…

Siguieron charlando animadamente cuando vieron a Kurenai y Asuma que llegaban un poco sonrojados y se sentaban en un tronco junto a Gai.

-¿Qué pasó chicos? – Preguntó Anko – parece que hubieras visto un fantasma Asuma

-Peor que eso – respondió el ninja

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntaron varios preocupados al mismo tiempo

-No pasó nada – contestó Kurenai mirando molesta a Asuma

-Por cierto… - dijo Kiba que hasta ese momento había estado callado - ¿En dónde están Ino y Gaara?

-Hace rato Gaara la estaba buscando, pero después ya no supe nada – respondió Tenten que estaba recostada sobre Neji

-Pues están muy entretenidos en la orilla del río – respondió Asuma por lo bajo, pero los que estaban cerca de él lo escucharon.

-No me lo puedo creer – dijo Kankuro sonriendo – Eso hay que ir a verlo…

Se escucharon murmullos de aprobación y todos se pararon para ir a ver que hacían y para molestarlos, incluso Sasuke y Sakura lo hicieron como venganza de lo que sucedió en el hotel, cuando todos habían abierto la puerta justo cuando estaban en 'plena acción'.

Todos se acercaron (tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible) a la orilla del río, no parecía haber nada extraño… se acercaron más y más tratando de distinguir algo en la oscuridad, pero parecía como si ahí no hubiera habido nadie…

-¿Buscaban algo? – dijo Gaara, de repente todos los ninjas se voltearon a ver de donde había venido su voz y se sorprendieron al ver a él y a Ino abrazados por la espalda

-¿Se dieron cuenta de que íbamos a espiarlos? – preguntó Naruto

-¿En serio? De hecho nosotros pensábamos regresar con ustedes, pero al no ver a nadie, decidimos salir a buscarlos.

PLOF (Todos cayeron al estilo anime)

Regresaron a la fogata y esa noche se la pasaron platicando de varias cosas y pensando en que esa era la última noche que pasarían ahí, porque seguramente mañana llegaría Tsunade con el equipo médico.

------------------------

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron lo más temprano posible para estar alertas en caso de que Tsunade llegara y además porque les preocupaba que los ninjas de Akatsuki no se hubieran despertado todavía, pero nadie lo decía.

Se dividieron en grupos como de costumbre para ir a buscar cosas para desayunar, y les tocó descansar a Tenten, Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara e Ino.

Estaban sentados en un tronco cuando se escuchó un grito proveniente de donde estaban los enfermos… Se acercaron todos y descubrieron de quien se trataba: Itachi. Se había levantado y gritaba porque el sello que le había puesto Kakashi causaba un gran dolor cada vez que intentaba usar una cantidad considerable de chakra.

Al verlo, Sasuke se quedó de piedra… Itachi lo miró profundamente también, sólo que con una mirada cargada de un odio que pocos tienen la desgracia de conocer a lo largo de su vida.

-No tuviste suficiente valor como para matarme... – murmuró Itachi con desprecio – No tuviste el suficiente valor como para vengar al clan

-Lo que quieres es que acabe con tu sufrimiento – respondió Sasuke con el mismo desprecio – pero vas a pagar por lo que has hecho, vas a sufrir años encerrado y eso va a ser peor que la muerte…

Todos los miraron expectantes, pero el momento de tensión no duró mucho gracias a que fueron interrumpidos por la persona que habían estado esperando todo este tiempo.

-¡Tsunade-sama! – exclamó Ino emocionada al ver a la Hokage

-¿Están bien? – Preguntó con preocupación cuando se percató de la situación en la que estaban - ¿Todo bien Sasuke? – Sasuke asintió con la cabeza

-Bien Itachi, no trates de huir porque si no, el dolor se puede llegar a extender tanto como para matarte – dijo Tsunade - ¿No han despertado todavía? – preguntó señalando con la cabeza a Kisame y Kasuki, mientras los demás negaban con la cabeza. Después de un rato llegaron varios ANBU e inmovilizaron a Itachi, (aunque no fuera necesario, pero por precaución), y se llevaron a Kisame y a Kasuki.

Cuando se hubieron ido, reinó un incómodo silencio en el que nadie se atrevía a hablar, fue Sasuke el que rompió el silencio:

-Tsunade-sama… - dijo con voz trémula - ¿qué va a pasar con ellos?...

-Eso lo tengo que discutir con el consejo, pero si me lo preguntas, yo creo que los 3 van a pasar muchos años encerrados. A Kisame lo tendremos que entregar a la aldea de la Niebla, ya que tiene asuntos que pagar allí.

Todos asintieron conformes.

-¿En dónde están los demás! – dijo Tsunade de repente mirando hacia todos lados

-¡Vieja, que bueno que llegaste! – dijo Naruto al verla - ¡Ven a ver a Hinata!

-¡No me digas vieja! – dijo Tsunade pegándole en la cabeza

-¡Está bien… pero ven a ver a Hinata por favor!... vieja – murmuró riéndose

Al poco rato llegaron varios ninjas del servicio médico y se llevaron a Sakura, Temari, Hinata y Lee en camillas. Sakura estaba conciente, pero no podía caminar muy bien, Temari seguía con fiebre y Tsunade le había logrado cerrar bien la herida, porque posiblemente esa era la causa de su temperatura tan baja.

Ellos se fueron por delante, y los demás se quedaron en el bosque recogiendo las cosas, para después ponerse en camino hacia Konoha, incluso los de la arena decidieron ir a Konoha, por Temari.

-Gaara… - empezó a decir Kankuro – ya te he dicho que te regreses a la arena, yo me quedo con Temari

-No –respondió rotundamente – quiero ver cómo está Temari, además tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar en Konoha

Al cabo de unas 2 horas llegaron a la aldea, los heridos ya estaban en el hospital, así que Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro, Gai, Kakashi, Naruto y Shikamaru se fueron a ver como seguían. Los demás se dirigieron a sus casas a bañarse y a comer algo. A excepción, claro está, de Tsunade que tenía que reunir al consejo en una junta de emergencia, sabía que era mejor que se resolviera todo ese asunto de una vez por todas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En el hospital, Naruto estaba muy sucio, pero sin ninguna herida, debido a que todas se curaban automáticamente. Le desesperaba enormemente estar en la sala de espera sin hacer nada, ni saber nada de Hinata. Shizune y otros médicos habían entrado hace 2 horas y aún no salían, ya estaba a punto de entrar sin permiso al cuarto, cuando...

-Naruto… - dijo Shizune saliendo del cuarto de operaciones rápidamente - ¿Qué haces aquí? Debes ir a tu casa a descansar y mañana podrás ver a Hinata-chan

-No me voy a ir de aquí hasta verla

Al poco rato llegaron Neji, Tenten, Hanabi, la hermana de Hinata y Hiashi, su padre.

-¿cómo está Hinata? – preguntó Neji al ver a Shizune

-Está estable, pero les pido que por favor esperen, porque la van a trasladar a una habitación más pequeña ya que van a ocupar la sala de operaciones.

Todos asintieron y Naruto se veía más nervioso aún, no sólo por saber como estaba Hinata, sino también por la presencia de su 'suegro'.

-¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Hiashi a Naruto al percatarse de su presencia

-Yo… soy… - _"¡Kuso ¿Qué le digo? No le puedo decir 'soy el novio de su hija'"_ –... Uzumaki Naruto

-¿Y qué eres de mi hija?

Cuando dijo esto, la cara de Naruto se puso más roja que Akamaru cuando se toma sus píldoras alimenticias.

-Seguro que es el novio de Hinata – dijo Hanabi con una risita provocando que a Naruto casi le de un colapso y el padre de Hinata pusiera una cara de maniaco asesino

-Yo…

-Ya pueden pasar a ver a Hinata-chan – interrumpió Shizune – Pero el máximo es de 3 personas, luego pueden pasar otras 3 – Naruto le concedió el lugar a Neji, y así pasaron Hiashi, Hanabi y Neji. Naruto se quedó con Tenten esperando a que salieran.

Al cabo de una media hora de espera salieron los 3 del cuarto con un semblante muy serio…

-Neji ¿ocurre algo malo? – preguntó Naruto con voz temblorosa

-No, es sólo que sigue inconsciente

-Ya puedes pasar Naruto ¿Vas a pasar tú también Tenten? – le preguntó Shizune

-No, creo que es mejor dejarlos solos – le susurró guiñándole un ojo

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto estaba con Hinata en el cuarto, sujetándole la mano esperando que despertara, después de todo, no tenía mucho tiempo para verla, el tiempo máximo de visitas permitido era de 30 minutos.

-¿Na-Naruto-kun? – preguntó en un susurro

-¡Hinata! – exclamó el rubio abrazándola impulsivamente

-Auch… - se quejó la kunoichi sonriendo

-Perdón Hinata pero es que… - empezó a decir el kitsune

-No digas nada… - Al oír la dulce voz de Hinata, no se pudo resistir y le dio un cálido beso en los labios que hacía tiempo no sentía... esos labios que había tardado en descubrir, a la vez que profundizaba cada vez más en el beso, compenetrándose más a cada momento… La kunoichi puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto. De repente se escuchó a alguien abrir la puerta…

-Hinata ya me tengo que…

-¡Papá! – dijo Hinata soltando a Naruto de repente

-¿qué es esto?

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado...por favor! dejen reviews! El nombre del título es porque así como indica, **'Es el principio del fin' de este fic**... sí, pronto se acaba, lo más probable es que le próximo capítulo sea el último. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews¡no saben cuanto me alegran! xD... Aquí los respondo:

**Yami No Goddess:** No sabes lo mucho que me emocionó que me hayas dejado un review! Muchas gracias que bueno que te guste lo de Sasuke y Sakura ¿estás de vacaciones? Espero que te la pases muy bien! Lo más probable es que mañana actualice el de Campamento Konoha!  
**Katsu:**¡Las vacaciones de varano sin salir! TT que tortura! xD... Bueno, espero que me cuentes como te fue en tus pruebas! Espero que bien! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado... Gracias por tu apoyo!  
**marion-asakura:**¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! en serio me encanta! es que me leí tu fic y me quedé con ganas de leer más! kya! me encanta tu fic... muchas gracias por tu review... Saludos xD  
**sccmar:** Que bueno que te haya gustado... gracias por estar siempre apoyándome y dándome tus opiniones... no sabes cuanto lo aprecio! Bueno, aquí tienes lo que pasó cuando despertó Itachi, ahora falta ver la sentencia que le dan  
**Temari-shikamaru:** Por ti puse esa escena de Temari y Shikamaru xD... a mí también me gusta esa pareja... oye, por cierto, ya vi el verdadero aspecto de Sasori... Está bastante bien el chico... jeje (risa pervertida)  
**Kire:** Muchas, muchas gracias por tu review! no sabes cuanto me emocionó que me lo hayas dejado xDD... oye por cierto, el review que te dejé en tu historia 'Sakura' no lo puso completo... pero en fin, espero que en el próximo si te lo pase completo xD... En fin, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, porque pronto se va a acabar TT... (A los que estén leyendo esto... les recomiendo el fic de Kire: 'Sakura' está muy bien!)  
**Kitiara:** No te preocupes n.n... por lo de no ver a ino y a Gaara como pareja xD... me encanta que me dejes tus opiniones! y me alegra saber que me estas apoyando! muchas gracias! Saludos...xD  
**Selkie no Karura-chan:**¿Te cambiaste el nombre? Me gusta... Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, en este ya no hay 'esa acción' xDD... pero es porque ya se está acabando TT, me da mucha nostalgia! Muchas gracias por tu review!  
**Sasuke-kun20:**¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! jeje... oye, no me he podido conectar porque he estado saliendo... jeje, pero creo que prontoentraré al msnpara que podamos platicar xD  
**Ana Isabel:**¡Muchas gracias! wow... me encantó tu review... me animó mucho, especialmente cuando se me había borrado el cap. los reviews me animan a continuar ;D... Pues aquí puse algo de NaruHina, a ver como reacciona su papá, pero muy probablemente el próximo capítulo sea el último... De todas maneras cuando acabe este fic escribiré otro, sólo que será con una 'ligera' variante en las parejas xD... Gracias por tu review! Saludos...  
**Katsue Uchiha:** Respecto a tu última pregunta... se responderá en el próximo capítulo jeje xD... Si es cierto, esos maestros que dan mala influencia... Nunca me había puesto a pensar de donde había sacado eso Gai, pero a lo mejor fue porque es de buena suerte traerlos en la cartera xDD... jeje Muchas gracias por tus reviews... Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo...

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus reviews!**


	15. El arcoiris después de las lágrimas

Hola... bueno, en verdad nunca pensé que llegaría este día: El capítulo 15... me da nostalgia terminarlo, pero tenía que ser algún día... espero que les guste.  
Antes que nada debo advertirles: este es un capítulo simplemente: Kilométrico.  
Decidí iniciar con un poema de Santa Teresa de Ávila que me gusta mucho y creo que se ajusta bien al final.

**NOTA:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen TT

* * *

**Cap 15. Arcoiris después de las lágrimas**

"_Si para recobrar lo recobrado  
tuve que haber perdido lo perdido,  
si para conseguir lo conseguido  
tuve que soportar lo soportado.  
Si para estar ahora enamorado  
fue menester haber estado herido,  
tengo por bien sufrido lo sufrido,  
tengo por bien llorado lo llorado.  
Porque después de todo he comprendido  
que no se goza bien de lo gozado  
sino después de haberlo padecido.  
Porque después de todo comprobado  
que lo que tiene el árbol de florido  
vive de lo que tiene sepultado."_

-¿qué es esto? – preguntó Hiashi con los ojos abiertos como platos al ver a su hija besándose con Naruto

-Papá… yo… - trató de decir Hinata, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para poder siquiera articular palabra

-¿Así qué sólo eres 'amigo' de mi hija no?

-Señor, yo…

-Pero por lo menos pudiste haber dado la cara…

-¡papá! – lo reprendió Hinata por primera vez, antes no se habría atrevido a levantarle la voz a su padre, pero ahora que tenía a Naruto no iba a permitirse perderlo

-Señor yo quiero a su hija de verdad – dijo el rubio encarando al padre de Hinata

-Lo correcto habría sido que primero me pidieras permiso de cortejar a mi hija…

En ese momento entró Neji porque ya se iba y quería despedirse de su prima:

-Hinata… - empezó a decir Neji, pero se quedó callado al instante al descubrir la situación en la que se encontraba su prima – disculpen… regresamos más tarde

-Deberías de aprender a Neji – le dijo Hiashi a Hinata haciendo que Neji palideciera al instante – él si se enfoca al entrenamiento y no anda pensando en 'noviecitas'

-Señor, yo…

-Neji ya vámonos – dijo Tenten entrando de improviso y 'sorprendiendo' a Neji con un beso en los labios, pero se puso pálida también al percatarse de la presencia de su suegro (N/a: por así decirlo, ya que Hiashi es el más cercano a Neji)

-Tenten… espérame afuera ¿si?

-Claro Neji – dijo Tenten retrocediendo sobre sus pasos

-No, espera – dijo Hiashi suspirando resignado, para después ponerse serio – ya que tienen pareja, los invito a pasar una semana en nuestra casa de campo

-Pero… padre…

-He dicho – le espetó Hiashi – Irán la próxima semana y que no se diga una palabra más – tras decir esto salió de la habitación dejando a las parejas allí presentes, muy confundidas

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mientras tanto, Tsunade tamborileaba sus dedos con nerviosismo en su escritorio, esperando a que llegaran las personas del consejo. Tenían que decidir que hacer con Itachi y Kasuki lo antes posible. Aunque Tsunade ya tenía muy clara la situación de los ninjas: para ellos no había ninguna posibilidad de salir libres, en pocas palabras esto lo hacía por mera formalidad…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En el hospital, había 3 ninjas muy pendientes de la situación de Temari que había ingresado a la sala de operaciones inmediatamente después de Hinata, ya que antes de operarla habían tenido que estabilizarle la temperatura. Al cabo de una media hora esperando, salió una enfermera para informarles acerca de la situación:

-¿Ustedes están aquí por Temari-chan? – los 3 chicos asintieron – pues bien, ella ya está bien, si gustan pasar…

Sin dudarlo ni un momento, pasaron a verla, estaba despierta, aunque todavía seguía débil por la operación. Al verla así, Shikamaru corrió a abrazarla y a besarla, pero paró inmediatamente al recordar los celos de Gaara.

-no importa – respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo ante la mirada atónita de sus hermanos y de Shikamaru – creo que nosotros regresamos luego – y arrastró a Kankuro fuera de la habitación para dejar a Shikamaru y a Temari a solas, cuando sus hermanos hubieron salido, Temari volvió a besar a Shikamaru diciéndole:

-Creí que te habías ido a tu casa

-No te podría haber dejado sola aquí

-Es sólo que pensé que eso sería demasiado problemático para ti

-Neh… todas las mujeres son muy problemáticas… ¡era broma! – añadió al ver la mirada asesina de Temari

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en un mueble, esperando a que Sakura despertara, Shizune la había dicho que una vez que se estabilizara, ya tendría permiso para irse a casa, siempre y cuando no hiciera mucho esfuerzo físico.

-¿Sasuke? – murmuró Sakura cuando abrió los ojos y trató de incorporarse

-¡No! Sakura, tienes que descansar – le espetó Sasuke acercándose a ella y haciendo que se recostara en la cama, pero la kunoichi lo agarró del cuello haciendo que Sasuke quedara encima de ella.

-Sakura… puede entrar una enfermera… y… - trataba de decir Sasuke, pero Sakura se lo impedía besándolo cada vez más y más.

-No importa… - le respondió Sakura – Te quiero a ti… ahora…

-Que no – le respondió Sasuke poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia el sillón de nuevo

-Pero Sasuke-kun…

-Que no Sakura, no quiero lastimarte, ya tendremos suficiente tiempo a solas… además… mañana te dan de alta… ¡Te quiero! – dijo disponiéndose a salir de ahí

-¡Sasuke-kun! – le habló Sakura, pero era inútil, porque el Uchiha ya había salido por la puerta de la habitación

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Al día siguiente darían de alta a las 3 kunoichis y a Lee, que no tenía nada muy grave, sólo estaba agotado de tanto chakra que había gastado. Para recibirlas, decidieron ir todos los ninjas que habían hecho la misión, a excepción de los jounins, porque ellos fueron convocados por Tsunade para los asuntos del consejo.

-Shizune ¿de verdad no podemos pasar a verlas? – repitió Naruto por enésima vez en la sala de espera

-Ya te he dicho que seas paciente Naruto – respondió Shizune con una paciencia digna de admiración – Espera a que se terminen de vestir, ya no han de tardar.

-Pero eso nos dijiste hace una hora – se quejó Kiba

Se siguieron quejando (en especial Naruto y Kiba) hasta que salieron Sakura, Temari, Hinata y Lee muy sonrientes y repuestos, Temari tenía que usar una muleta, pero no sería por mucho tiempo, sólo hasta que su herida sanara del todo.

-Bueno chicos – dijo Ino de repente una vez que todos se reunieron - ¿qué haremos ahora?

-¿qué tal si vamos a comer ramen? – Sugirió el rubio inmediatamente - ¡yo invito! – añadió muy sonriente porque esa mañana Tsunade les acababa de pagar a todos, excepto a los que estaban en el hospital. (A ellos les pagaría más tarde)

-Bueno, si es así… - dijo Sakura

Se dirigieron al puesto de ramen charlando animadamente, la gente de la aldea los veía con extrañeza, después de todo, no se veía todos los días a 15 ninjas charlando animadamente en medio de la calle.

-¿y están listos para una próxima misión? – preguntó el rubio una vez que todos se hubieron sentado

-Baka, primero deja que descansemos del todo – le dijo Sasuke pegándole en la cabeza

-Sasuke dobe… no me van a negar que se la pasaron muy bien ¿o sí? - añadió mirando en especial a Sasuke y a Sakura

-¡Calla Naruto! – Lo reprendió Sakura sonrojada, pero para su sorpresa, Sasuke la abrazó por la espalda – lo único que lamento es que no podamos salir todos mas a menudo

-De veras… – dijo Hinata de repente como acordándose de algo - … quiero decirles algo… mi padre a invitado a Naruto y Tenten para pasar una semana en nuestra casa de descanso… ayer hablé con él y ha decidido invitarlos a todos como recompensa…

-¿En serio Hinata? – gritó el rubio abrazándola emocionado – pensé que íbamos a ir solos, es que la verdad tu padre da miedo

Todos rieron ante el comentario de Naruto. Pero Gaara que estaba sentado al lado de Ino, no podía disfrutar de esa reunión, porque tenía un pensamiento que le preocupaba y no lo dejaba en paz… ahora él era Kazekage y no podría quedarse en Konoha, pero tampoco quería dejar a Ino, sabía que tenía que hablar con ella, pero decidió que el momento más adecuado sería la próxima semana, cuando estuvieran todos reunidos de nuevo.

-¿Te pasa algo Gaara? – preguntó Ino al percatarse de su semblante

-No… bueno, sí, es que tengo que ir esta semana a la Arena para ver como siguen las cosas, ya me ausenté por mucho tiempo

-…entonces… ¿no vas a ir con nosotros a la casa de Hinata? – preguntó Ino en un susurro

-Creo que sí… - dijo cogiendo a Ino por la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo - ¿A ti también te pasa algo?

-yo…

-¡Eh tranquilos! – Les dijo Kiba en tono de broma – dejen el romanticismo para después…

Esa tarde todos disfrutaron de la comida charlando animadamente, aprovechando la ocasión de estar todos juntos y olvidarse por un momento de Itachi y de lo malo que les había llevado esa misión y concretándose a recordar lo bueno, y cómo fue que esa misión les cambió la vida a muchos de ellos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tsunade estaba reunida con los jounins y con otros ninjas de alto rango como Hiashi, representante del clan Hyuga, y Jiraiya. Llevaban cerca de dos horas discutiendo acerca de la situación de los 2 ninjas de Akatsuki. Todavía no llegaban a ningún acuerdo, puesto que dudaban en enviarlos a la cárcel, ya que por pertenecer a una organización tan peligrosa, no era recomendable que estuvieran resguardados sólo por jounins.

-¿y si los sellamos de manera que no puedan utilizar su poder? – sugirió Asuma

-Es una medida que hemos tomado – dijo Tsunade – pero no será suficiente, después de todo, estos ninjas son considerados unos genios, y no se basarán solo en la fuerza para conseguir escapar. Ellos pueden organizar al resto de los presos de tal manera que decidan hacer una emboscada.

-Ellos cometieron muchos crímenes graves – intervino un anciano que estaba sentado cerca de Tsunade – No hay que olvidar que el Uchiha asesinó a todo su clan… para crímenes de tal magnitud la cárcel no sería suficiente castigo…

-¿Está hablando de… pena de muerte? – preguntó un jounin con voz trémula, tras pronunciar estas palabras se hizo un silencio muy tenso.

-¡Ni hablar! No estoy de acuerdo – espetó Tsunade enérgicamente dando un golpe sobre la mesa

-Yo apoyo a Tsunade-sama – dijo Kakashi – ellos deben pagar, pero en la cárcel

-¿entonces que sugieres? – preguntó el mismo anciano de antes

-Aislarlos, la prisión de Konoha es lo suficientemente grande como para tenerlos separados, además ellos estarían bajo el efecto del sello y no podrían utilizar grandes cantidades de chakra

-Es una buena idea – apoyó Hiashi – pero… ¿cuántos años les darías, Tsunade-sama?

-Eso depende de lo que ustedes me digan, por mí les daría cadena perpetua

-Estoy de acuerdo – dijo el anciano, después de él, la mayoría dio su aprobación para que se ejecutara la sentencia.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Esa semana se pasó rápidamente para varios ninjas, a excepción de Shikamaru e Ino, ya que sus respectivos amores se habían ido a la villa de la arena: Gaara porque tenía que rendir cuentas de su ausencia en esos días y Temari porque tenía que apoyarlo, al igual que Kankuro. Faltando un día para reunirse todos en la casa de Hinata, las chicas decidieron ir de compras, en parte porque querían comprarse bañadores nuevos (Hinata les había dicho que la casa tenía piscina) y en parte porque querían animar a Ino…

-¿Qué me cuentan chicas? – preguntó Sakura a sus amigas, una vez que hubieron llegado al centro comercial

-Pues yo nada nuevo… - respondió Ino con desgana

-Ya Ino – le reprochó Tenten empujándola – no te pongas así, ha pasado menos de una semana y ya te estás muriendo

-Eso lo dices porque tu tienes a Neji… - le espetó la rubia – ya te quiero ver así cuando se vaya a una misión por varios días

-Tranquilas – intervino Hinata – vamos de una vez a ver que vamos a comprar.

Tras decir esto las 4 kunoichis se dispusieron a meterse a una tienda de ropa, pero justo cuando estaban a punto de entrar, una voz a sus espaldas las hizo girarse sorprendidas:

-¡Ey ustedes 4! – Se escuchó la voz de Temari – ya me imaginaba que estaban aquí.

-¿Temari? – preguntó Ino sorprendida - ¿Vino Gaara?

-No, lo siento, no va a poder venir…

-…

-¡Era broma! – Aclaró Temari de repente al notar la cara de Ino – Te crees todo con mucha facilidad…

-Tú eres una cuñada muy cruel

-Tendrás que enfrentarte a mí – le dijo Temari siguiendo su broma

-¡entonces iré a ver a Gaara! – dijo la rubia con felicidad dispuesta a salir corriendo de ahí, pero Temari la sujetó de su vestido:

-Espera, mañana lo podrás ver, hoy vienes con nosotras a comprar…

-Pero…

-¡He dicho!

Las 4 chicas se llevaron a Ino casi a rastras hacia la tienda. Después de comprar ropa se fueron a comer algo dentro del mismo centro comercial y se pasaron la tarde entre risas y risas, contando los últimos detalles referentes a su reciente vida amorosa. Ino, en especial, le contaba a Temari las cosas que había hecho Shikamaru en su ausencia: Mirar las nubes.

-----------------------

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la aldea, más concretamente en la residencia Hyuga, 10 shinobis estaban 'entrenando'…

Todo había comenzado en la mañana, en el puesto de ramen donde Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba y Shino disfrutaban de un delicioso plato de ramen cortesía de Naruto. En ese momento no tenían nada que hacer y no saldrían con las chicas puesto que ellas tenían otros planes por el momento, habían dicho algo parecido a 'animar a Ino'. En aquella última semana, Kiba se había hecho muy amigo de la rubia, ya que como esos días no había muchas misiones, el ninja había decido buscar trabajo, y el padre de Ino le había aceptado con gusto para ayudarle a hacer los encargos a domicilio. Aunque Kiba se ofreció a acompañarlas, al igual que los demás ninjas, ellas contestaron que ese día era especial para mujeres.

-Parece que quieren ponerse al día con sus cosas… - dijo Naruto terminando su porción de ramen

En ese momento llegaron Shikamaru y Chouji que se dirigían al puesto de barbacoa a desayunar, pero al verlos ahí, decidieron quedarse con ellos…

-¿Ya terminaron? – preguntó Chouji

-No, vamos por la segunda ronda – dijo Naruto muy animado - ¡Viejo quiero más ramen!

-Parece que no tienes fondo – dijo Shikamaru con una gota en la cabeza

-¿Y qué Kiba? – Preguntó Naruto – ¿no tienes a ninguna chica en mente…?

-Que va… - respondió despreocupado – ahora eso sería demasiado problemático – añadió con una sonrisa

-Mira que eso decía Shikamaru y ya lo ves – dijo Sasuke sonriendo

-Pero es que Temari no es tan problemática – contestó algo sonrojado

-Dinos Shino¿no lo has visto con ninguna chica? – preguntó Chouji

-No lo he visto con nadie, bueno, excepto con Ino, pero ella…

-¿Qué! – Preguntó Naruto asombrado - ¿estás saliendo con Ino?... yo creí que…

-¿Quién está saliendo con mi novia? – dijo Gaara que acababa de llegar a Konoha, y junto con Kankuro, decidieron ir a desayunar al puesto Ichiraku.

-Gaara… - dijo Kiba palideciendo al instante -… yo…

-¿Tú? – lo apresuró visiblemente enfadado

-Es un malentendido – interrumpió Shino, sorprendiendo a todos, puesto que no era alguien a quien le gustara mucho hablar – Nadie sale con Ino, ella está demasiado ocupada extrañándote.

-… ¿y entonces por qué Naruto preguntó eso?

-Por que me he hecho muy amigo de Ino… sólo eso.

-¿seguro?

-sí

-no quiero que te le acerques más de 10 metros…

-Gaara, deja de hacer el papelón – lo interrumpió su hermano

-pero…

-Gaara – dijo esta vez Kiba – te juro que a Ino la aprecio mucho como amiga, pero nada más.

-De acuerdo, pero si me llego a enterar que le has hecho algo, no dudaré en matarte…

Kiba tragó saliva, pero al parecer quedó bastante conforme con que se hubiera zanjado la cuestión de una vez. Después de todo, sabía que si hacía amistad con Ino, corría el riesgo de enfrentarse a su novio celoso.

-Bien, siéntense a comer – dijo Kiba, y así lo hicieron Gaara y Kankuro. Charlaron un rato, y luego de que Naruto pagara la cuenta, salieron todos juntos a 'hacer algo' sólo que no sabían qué.

-¿Por qué no vamos al ramen? – sugirió Naruto luego de 2 horas de estar sentados afuera de su casa.

-¡Baka! – Dijo Sasuke pegándole en la cabeza – acabamos de ir y ya quieres ir otra vez…

-¿Es que acaso tienes una mejor idea?

En ese instante aparecieron Lee y Neji caminando por ahí. Parecían muy entretenidos en su charla, y no volteaban a verlos, pero cuando llegaron frente a la puerta de la casa de Naruto, se detuvieron instantáneamente.

-¡Hola! – saludó Lee levantando el pulgar - ¿qué hacen aquí sentados?

-Nada… sólo descansar… ¿a dónde van ustedes? – preguntó Kiba

-Vamos a casa de Neji a entrenar, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer y decidimos ir a mejorar nuestras técnicas

-¿los acompañamos? – dijo Sasuke

-Si quieren… - aprobó Neji, los shinobis allí presentes asintieron con la cabeza y se pusieron de pie pensando que cualquier cosa era mejor que estarse aburriendo a la entrada de una casa.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia Hyuga, se pusieron a entrenar, sólo que como eran muchos no se ponían de acuerdo. Finalmente sólo Lee, Naruto y Kiba estaban entrenando, los demás sólo observaban acostados en el piso…

Así transcurrió el resto de la tarde para los chicos, se despidieron temprano puesto que tenían que preparar sus cosas para el día siguiente. Para las chicas la tarde transcurrió entre cotilleos… pero también se despidieron temprano, muy emocionadas por la semana que les esperaría…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Al día siguiente, Sakura, Tenten e Ino se dirigían hacia la residencia Hyuga. De ahí iban a partir a la casa de descanso… Temari se iría con sus hermanos y quedaron en verse allá. Al llegar ya estaban todos listos para partir, incluso Hiashi y Hanabi, que también iba a ir. Ino, al ver a Gaara después de esa semana, corrió a abalanzarse sobre él.

-¡No sabes cuanto te extrañé! – dijo mientras lo besaba apasionadamente ante la mirada atónita de todos, en especial del padre de Hinata, al percatarse de esto, se separaron bruscamente

-Lo siento – se disculparon los 2 al mismo tiempo

-Bien, ya es hora de partir – dijo Hiashi carraspeando – la casa queda más o menos a 2 horas de aquí si nos damos prisa

Iban muy tranquilos entre los árboles, a excepción de Hinata y Naruto, que se dedicaban miradas furtivas, pero no se atrevían a expresar sus sentimientos por temor a que Hiashi se llevara una peor impresión. Llegaron a la casa antes de lo previsto. Era una casa muy bella situada en medio del bosque. Al se una casa de descanso, se imaginaron que sería una especie de cabaña pequeña, pero ahora se daban cuenta que se habían equivocado por completo. Esa casa era más lujosa que la mayoría de Konoha.

Al llegar, los recibió un criado, haciendo una reverencia a Hiashi. Luego los dirigió hacia la sala que era espaciosa y estaba impecablemente ordenada.

-¿En dónde vamos a dormir? – preguntó Hinata tímidamente a su padre

-Las chicas dormirán en el ala este, y los chicos del otro lado.

Esto se les hizo muy extraño, pero al cruzar la sala, hacia el patio, se dieron cuenta de que la casa era más grande de lo que aparentaba. De un lado estaban unos dormitorios, y para llegar hacia los otros, se tenía que cruzar una gran distancia.

-Ya pueden pasar a sus habitaciones – les dijo Hiashi – empiecen a disfrutar de su estancia, recuerden que están en su casa.

Después de que se retirara, las chicas se fueron a sus habitaciones, eran demasiadas, pero eligieron las que estaban hasta el fondo.

-Tu padre es muy amable Hinata – dijo Tenten

-Sí, pero es muy estricto respecto al noviazgo

-De eso ya nos dimos cuenta – respondió Sakura – eso de separar a los chicos de nosotras…

-Bueno – intervino Temari – tampoco es que nos fuera a dar una habitación por pareja… sobre todo después de que vio a mi hermano e Ino dándose muestras de afecto – soltó con una risita

-Ya, pero no era para tanto – se defendió Ino muy roja

-Bueno¿por qué no vamos a la piscina? – Sugirió Tenten – así podremos estar con los demás

-Tienes razón – dijo Temari – yo no he estado con Shikamaru desde que llegué a Konoha

-Bueno, pero tendrás toda una semana para estar con él

-sí, pero no a solas…

Las chicas se cambiaron y se pusieron sus trajes de baño. A Hinata la tuvieron que convencer, porque no quería salir en bikini ahora que estaría su padre para vigilarla, digamos que no se le hacía muy atractiva la oferta.

Cruzaron el patio para llegar hacia los dormitorios de los ninjas que eran muy parecidos a los de ellas, lo único que los diferenciaban eran ciertos detalles de la decoración.

-¿en que habitación estarán? – preguntó Sakura, poco después se escucharon unas voces que procedían de una de las habitaciones del fondo.

-¿eso responde tu pregunta? – le dijo Ino - ¿Creen que deberíamos llamar?

-Que va – respondió Temari – hay que entrar ahora a ver que hacen

Diciendo esto, deslizó la corredera para ver que hacían, y se llevaron una gran sorpresa, porque algunos se estaban cambiando, al parecer también habían tenido la misma idea que ellas. Temari cerró la puerta de un golpe y volteó a ver a las demás que estaban muy rojas también.

-Después de todo no era el mejor momento – comentó Tenten

-¿Vieron como está Sasuke¿y Neji¿y Shikamaru?... ¿y… - empezó a decir Temari embobada

-Creo que ya te entendimos Temari – dijo Sakura

Al pasar un rato, se abrió la puerta corrediza dejando ver la cabeza de Naruto…

-¿Y-ya terminaron? – preguntó Hinata muy nerviosa

-No, bueno… yo ya terminé, pero faltan algunos…

-¡Hey, déjennos pasar! – empezó a decir Temari de broma

-Si tanto quieren pasar que pasen – aprobó Neji también de broma – no creo que se atrevan – añadió en voz más baja para que sólo los chicos lo escucharan

-¿Qué dices! – preguntó Tenten molesta por lo que había escuchado

-Que no cree que se atrevan – les informó Naruto

-¡Que rayos! – exclamó Ino apartando a Naruto y abriendo la puerta de un jalón. Todos los que estaban en la habitación, y también las que estaban fuera de ella, contuvieron la respiración debido a la sorpresa: por parte de ellos, porque nunca pensaron que las chicas se atreverían a abrir las puertas, y por parte de ellas, por la impresión que les causó verlos en tales condiciones. Pero los que se estaban cambiando eran Chouji, Kankuro y Lee, que se metieron inmediatamente al baño.

-¿no que no nos atrevíamos? – preguntó Ino desafiante

-hay que admitir que si lo hicieron, pero era porque querían ver algo más – dijo Sasuke muy ufano

-Ja ¿en verdad crees eso? – lo retó Sakura – porque pude haber entrado para ver a alguien más…

-No te creo

-¿Quieres apostar?

-¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó Sasuke rindiéndose al fin

-Claro que no – tras decir esto último, se acercó al Uchiha para darle un tierno beso en los labios

-¡Que bien que se besen! – Dijo Naruto – ¡pero bueno, no tenemos todo el día, vamos a la piscina!

Todos salieron a la piscina, Naruto y Hinata ya se podían expresar libremente su amor, puesto que un sirviente les había avisado que Hiashi había salido esa tarde debido a que tenía asuntos pendientes que resolver, pero que regresaba esa misma noche, y quería cenar con Naruto, Tenten, Hinata y Neji.

Disfrutaron de ése cálido día. Algunos querían tomar sake, pero Hinata se los impidió diciéndoles que si su padre los pillaba, entonces sí tendrían graves problemas. Al anochecer, Naruto, Hinata, Neji y Tenten, se despidieron de los demás para comenzar a prepararse para la cena. Especialmente Naruto que quería componer la primera impresión que le había provocado a su suegro.

Mientras tanto, los ninjas que se habían quedado en la piscina, cenaban animadamente alrededor de ésta. Hinata les había pedido a los sirvientes que les llevaran algo de comer; Chouji estaba especialmente feliz, ya que habían servido barbacoa, patatas, arroz y pescado. Después de comer su cena. Lee, Kiba, Shino y Kankuro decidieron quedarse en la piscina un rato más y Chouji también se quedó, pero porque tenía más hambre y quería terminar de cenar. Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino y Sakura se fueron a sus habitaciones…

-Gaara – lo llamó Ino antes de que se fuera a su habitación – ¿me puedes acompañar un momento? Quiero hablar contigo – Gaara asintió y se fue con ella a su habitación.

-¡Uy Gaara! – Le empezó a hacer burla su hermana - ¿Qué van a hacer?

-Lo mismo digo Temari… - le respondió Ino pícaramente

Los demás se quedaron a charlar un rato más afuera de las habitaciones, mientras que la pareja en cuestión se iba a la última habitación. Ino se mordía el labio con nerviosismo, pues desde hace una semana quería hablar con Gaara de algo que no la dejaba en paz:

-Oi Gaara… – dijo la rubia en voz apenas audible – terminando esta semana… ¿te vas a regresar a la Arena?

-Tengo que hacerlo – le respondió el pelirrojo sentándose en la cama – no puedo abandonar mi puesto

-…entiendo – dijo Ino en un susurro, después de eso, se hizo un silencio entre los 2. Gaara no sabía que decir, pero de algún modo sentía que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano.

-Entonces – habló Ino con voz firme – me voy contigo

-¿Qué?

-Claro, si tú lo quieres

-Claro que lo quiero… pero ¿y tus padres y tus amigos?

-Esta semana lo estuve pensando, y hablé con mis padres, al principio se mostraron reacios, dijeron que lo mejor sería que tú te vinieras a vivir a Konoha, pero cuando les dije que eras el Kazekage, lo comprendieron y me dijeron que tenían que hablar primero contigo.

-Cuando regresemos a Konoha será lo primero que haremos… pero ¿y los demás? Quiero decir¿qué va a pasar con tus amigos, con tu vida…?

-Vamos, Gaara, después de todo la arena no queda tan lejos de Konoha, podré visitarlos a menudo… además con tal de poder estar contigo… - añadió sentándose sobre él.

-Pero… ¿crees que estén bien? – preguntó él

-De hecho, no lo sé – dijo deteniéndose a pensarlo

-No importa – respondió él impaciente, ante la sorpresa de Ino y comenzó a besarle el cuello, abriéndose paso entre sus cabellos que estaban sueltos debido a que se habían mojado en la alberca. Ella le correspondió hundiendo sus dedos entre sus cabellos mientras dejaba escapar suaves gemidos provocados por los besos que Gaara le obsequiaba. Comenzó a quitarle la camisa acariciándole la espalda suavemente, mientras él invertía la posición para quedar encima de ella.

-De cualquier manera – dijo Ino entre jadeos – no creo que el padre de Hinata se de cuenta…

-----------------------

En esa misma casa, sólo que en el comedor, se celebraba una cena muy importante para 2 parejas; para Naruto en especial, puesto que Hiashi lo ponía muy nervioso y no sabía como reaccionar frente a él.

-¿y bien? – Dijo Hiashi cuando terminaron de cenar - ¿Qué intenciones tienen? – dijo dirigiéndose a Neji y Tenten

-pues… nos queremos, y por el momento no tenemos planes de casarnos ni nada parecido – dijo Tenten muy nerviosa

-Pero Neji tiene que entrenar, no puede perder el tiempo con una novia, lo mismo digo para ti Hinata

-Hiashi-sama – respondió Neji – le puedo asegurar que no estamos perdiendo el tiempo…

-Si padre, Naruto y yo nos queremos mucho… además él es muy buena persona… te p-puedo asegurar que…

-no me asegures nada Hinata – la interrumpió su padre – deja que hable Naruto – el mencionado tragó saliva antes de hablar:

-Yo no quiero hacerle daño a su hija, la quiero más que a mi propia vida y no dudaría en sacrificarme por ella

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?

-Absolutamente – respondió con convicción

-entonces que no se diga más – dijo Hiashi más convencido – tienes mi permiso para estar con mi hija… aunque si me entero que le has hecho daño…

-Eso no sucederá señor – le respondió el rubio

-En cuanto a ti Neji… Tenten es una buena chica – dijo con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a Tenten – pero no quiero que bajes tu rendimiento en los entrenamientos.

-Claro que no señor…

-En ese caso, pueden retirarse, antes de que se vayan quiero recordarles que están en su casa, se los digo porque surgieron imprevistos y tendré que regresar a Konoha. Volveré mañana al mediodía.

Los 4 ninjas se levantaron de la mesa, no sin antes hacer una pequeña reverencia ante el jefe del clan Hyuga. Al estar en el patio Naruto suspiró aliviado.

-Al principio creí que tu padre me mataría – dijo riendo

-No pensé que fuera a acceder tan rápido – le respondió Hinata

-Pero hay que alegrarse – Tenten abrazó a Neji – al menos ya podremos estar más tiempo juntos.

En ese momento llegó un sirviente con facciones muy severas a recordarles que debían irse a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones:

-Hiashi-sama nos dejó indicado que vigilemos que cada quien duerma en su habitación

-Claro Meikyo – respondió Neji – en seguida vamos

-Sí Neji-sama – le respondió antes de retirarse a llamar a los que estaban en la piscina todavía.

-Parece que después de todo no podremos dormir juntos – le dijo Tenten al oído

-Bueno, pero mañana tenemos todo el día para nosotros – le respondió

Tras despedirse, Hinata y Tenten se fueron a un lado y Neji y Naruto al otro. Cuando Hinata y Tenten llegaron al pasillo en el que estaban las habitaciones, escucharon voces provenientes de una habitación, y se acercaron a abrirla: eran Temari y Sakura que estaban charlando la mar de entretenidas, tanto que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando ellas entraron…

-¿Está bueno el chisme? – preguntó Tenten

-¡Tenten! - dijo Sakura dando un respingo – no sabía que habían llegado ¿qué tal les fue?

-Mejor de lo que podríamos haber esperado – contestó sonriendo

-¿dónde está Ino? – dijo Hinata al percatarse de que faltaba alguien

-Está muy ocupada – soltó Temari riéndose – entró a su cuarto con Gaara y no ha salido

-p-pero… ¿no les dijeron nada?

-¿por qué lo dices? – preguntó Sakura con el ceño fruncido

-Porque el padre de Hinata mandó a sus empleados a vigilar que cada quien esté en la habitación que le corresponda

-No creo – respondió tras reflexionar un minuto – no se pueden haber dado cuenta, porque ya tiene rato que entraron

-¡rayos! – Se quejó Sakura – yo pensaba en ir a ver a Sasuke ahora

-yo también quería ir con Shikamaru, pero que podemos hacer… - dijo Temari suspirando resignada

Empezaron a charlar de cosas sin importancia mientras esperaban a Ino, pero ella no llegaba… estaban a punto de desistir e irse a dormir cuando escucharon pasos cerca de su habitación.

-ya debe haber llegado – dijo Tenten corriendo a abrir la puerta ¡al fin lle…! – pero se detuvo al descubrir que la persona que estaba ahí era nada más y nada menos que Lee.

-¿Lee?

-Los chicos me mandaron a avisarles que quieren que vayan…

-¿Nosotras? – bufó Temari

-Sí, es que ustedes son menos… ¿dónde está Ino?

-No cuentes con ella hoy – respondió Sakura – pero… ¿estás seguro que no hay nadie?

-Sí, estuvimos vigilando, Shikamaru ideó un plan para que los empelados se fueran hacia el ala norte de la casa: Kiba mandó a Akamaru a que se fuera e hiciera ruido…

-¡Entonces vamos rápido!

Los 5 cruzaron el patio rápidamente. Hinata rogaba por que su padre no se enterara de esto, porque de otro modo, sería el fin de su relación con Naruto… aunque a la vez le emocionaba verlos y estar con él… Al llegar a la puerta, todos entraron a la habitación más grande en donde estaban los demás.

-Espero que no se den cuenta de su ausencia – apuntó Sasuke

-Dejamos las luces prendidas, así que no creo que se atrevan a llamar – respondió Hinata yendo hacia donde estaba Naruto

En la habitación sólo estaban las parejas, puesto que Lee se había ido a dormir al igual que Kiba, Shino, Chouji y Kankuro que habían dicho que esas eran cosas de parejas y que ellos eran 'espíritus libres'.

-Bueno en ese caso… - empezó a decir la pelirrosa - ¿por qué no vamos otro lugar? – dijo esto último dirigiéndose a Sasuke.

Cuando Sakura y Sasuke estuvieron a solas en la habitación de éste último Sakura sonrió de una forma provocativa acercándose a Sasuke que al sentirla tan cerca no se pudo resistir y comenzó a besarla primero despacio y después empezó a deslizar su boca hacia el lóbulo de su oreja y comenzar a bajar hacia el cuello. Por otra parte, Sakura hacía lo suyo con él… empezó a deslizar sus manos por debajo de su camisa, para después quitársela lentamente; se separaron un momento en el que Sakura aprovechó para empujarlo a la cama y deslizar sus dedos por su pecho, bajando la mano lentamente, al sentir sus manos bajando cada vez más, Sasuke le sujetó la mano y la atrajo hacia sí mismo…

-Eres muy mala conmigo…

-Claro que sí, es mi turno de vengarme por lo que me hiciste en el hospital

-pues no te lo voy a permitir… - dijo colocándose encima de ella para desabrocharle la blusa y empezar a deslizar su lengua por su abdomen, subiendo hasta sus pechos, cubiertos solamente por el sujetador, pero no tardó en resolver este problema: Sasuke estaba impaciente y rápidamente se deshizo de el sostén y comenzó a besarla. Sakura trataba de reprimir suaves gemidos. Rápidamente se deshizo de su falda quedando solamente en ropa interior.

-Sakura… - murmuraba Sasuke sintiendo las manos de Sakura deslizarse por su espalda y bajando cada vez más, hacia sus pantalones, tratando de tirar de ellos para quitárselos de una vez por todas. – Creo que yo me encargo – susurró quitándoselos con un hábil movimiento.

No pudiendo contenerse más de un tirón Sakura se quitó sus bragas, quedando completamente desnuda a merced de Sasuke que se introdujo en ella lentamente temiendo lastimarla, pese a que no era la primera vez que lo hacían. Sakura se aferró fuertemente a su espalda fundiéndose con él en un suave y sensual abrazo sintiendo que en ese instante ellos eran lo que más importaba en el mundo…

-------------

Mientras tanto, Neji y Tenten estaban en la entrada de la puerta de su habitación, sin decidirse a entrar del todo pues sabían que si lo hacían corrían el riesgo de ser descubiertos y si pasaba esto, todo lo que habían hecho se vendría abajo.

-Neji… - murmuró Tenten acercándose a él para darle un cálido beso en los labios que él enseguida correspondió atrayéndola más hacia sí mismo. Pronto, todos sus miedos se vinieron abajo encontrando su remedio en aquel abrazo.

-Tengo frío – le dijo Tenten, por lo que Neji la estrechó más contra su cuerpo. Comenzó a frotar su espalda con su mano, para después introducirla debajo de su blusa, dispuesto a darle calor, no contaba con que las cosas se iban a salir de su control. No pudiendo contener sus emociones, hundió su cara en el cuello de la kunoichi comenzando a besarlo tiernamente. Ella hundía sus dedos en el cabello de Neji acariciándolo mientras él seguía con sus caricias, esta vez bajando sus labios un poco más: hacia sus hombros, repartiendo besos huérfanos en ellos.

Se detuvo de inmediato al escuchar pasos fuera de la casa, que se aproximaban cada vez más; sin dudarlo ni un segundo, la jaló de modo que entraran rápidamente a la habitación. Una vez que estuvieron dentro se dieron cuenta de que era Meikyo que estaba haciendo su ronda por el pasillo. Neji y Tenten suspiraron aliviados.

-¿Crees que deberíamos…? – empezó a decir Tenten al notar la cercanía de Neji. Como respuesta, éste la volvió a besar en los labios, sólo que esta vez no le dio tregua y la besaba más apasionadamente que antes sintiendo que se complementaban con cada beso, con cada caricia. Neji sonrió: por fin el destino le daba algo en verdad hermoso, por fin sentía algo que lo animaba a ser mejor, y por lo que valía la pena luchar: amor.

-----------------

Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru y Temari seguían en la misma habitación. No podían salir ya que los empleados hacían las rondas en el pasillo muy seguido. Pero Temari y Shikamaru no desaprovechaban el tiempo y estaban apartados de Naruto y Hinata que estaban muy ocupados para percatarse de lo que hacían.

-Parece que hoy tuvimos mala suerte – decía Temari mientras besaba a Shikamaru, que estaba sentado en un sofá, con la kunoichi encima de él.

-Deberíamos haber salido antes – respondió Shikamaru acariciándole la espalda.

-De todos modos prefiero esto a estar sin ti…

-Yo también… aunque fue demasiado problemático hacer todo ese teatro para distraer a los empleados…

-No me dirás que no valió la pena – le espetó la kunoichi

-Por supuesto que valió la pena, después de estar tanto tiempo separados habría hecho cualquier cosa por ir a verte

-Hablando de eso…

-¿Qué? – preguntó Shikamaru preocupado

-Pues… que no nos vamos a poder ver tan seguido… después de todo, tengo que quedarme en la Arena para ayudar a Gaara.

-Entonces no queda otro remedio – respondió Shikamaru

-¿Cuál?

-me voy contigo a la arena, claro si es que tu adorable hermano me acepta…

-¡Por supuesto que sí! – dijo estrechándolo aún más

-… aunque tengo que hablar bien con mi madre, porque si no se va a desmayar de la impresión

-Va a tener a la mejor nuera del mundo, sólo espero que me acepte… - añadió pensativa

-no creo que haya alguien que se resista a tus encantos…

-ni yo tampoco – le respondió riendo

------------------

-Hinata… ¿crees que tu padre me mate si se entera de esto?

-No lo creo, probablemente sólo te de una paliza, te corra de la casa y haga que te destierren de Konoha – respondió Hinata riendo

-Ah… menos mal, porque si me mata no te podré seguir viendo… - dijo abrazándola – mira que eso de poner a sus empleados a vigilarnos es extremo. ¿Acaso no confía en nosotros?

-parece que no, y creo que no se equivoca al no hacerlo – soltó muy sonriente

-Bueno, pero pronto se sentirá orgulloso de mí porque voy a ser el futuro Hokage

-Naruto-kun… - susurró Hinata sentándose sobre sus rodillas y abrazándolo - …te quiero…

-y yo a ti… eres una luz en mi camino.

Hinata rió ante este comentario, nunca se había sentido importante para alguien. Al ser la heredera de el mejor clan de Konoha, había tenido muchas presiones, especialmente de su padre que ni siquiera se había molestado en entrenarla, dando por sentado lo débil que era. Al igual que Naruto nunca había sentido que pertenecía verdaderamente a un lugar… siempre rechazado por todos. Ciertamente, ellos eran la pareja ideal.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Al día siguiente las chicas regresaron a sus habitaciones a las 9 de la mañana, y los empleados ni siquiera se dieron cuenta ó si lo hicieron, no dijeron nada. Tras desayunar se fueron a dar un paseo por el bosque. La casa era muy grande así que se dispersaron por ella. Cómo por el mediodía llegó Hiashi acompañado de Hanabi y una prima para que le hiciera compañía.

Comieron y fue entonces cuando Hiashi les dio la noticia de que debido a que habían 'cumplido con las normas de la casa' les dejaba solos el resto de la semana. El resto del día se la pasaron disfrutando y discutiendo, en especial Naruto y Sasuke que aunque se peleaban a cada rato, sabían que eran los mejores amigos.

Al caer la noche, cómo ya no tenían vigilancia alguna, decidieron salir al bosque con sacos de dormir y suficientes malvaviscos para asar. (Naruto llevó muchos sobres de ramen instantáneo). Y así disfrutar de su lunada.

-Después de todo… - empezó a decir Sakura una vez que estuvieron todos reunidos en torno al fuego - …creo que esta misión fue lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado… Dicen que hay un instante en el que una simple decisión, por más pequeña e insignificante que parezca, puede cambiar totalmente el rumbo de nuestra existencia… y creo que para mí fue el hecho de haberme arriesgado lo suficiente por lo que quería…

Los demás asintieron sorprendidos por la razón que tenían sus palabras, y siguieron charlando y bromeando. Sabiendo que mientras estuvieran unidos nunca nadie les podría vencer. Sabiendo que después de las lágrimas siempre viene el arco iris… ya que…

"_Por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes."_

_**FIN**_

_

* * *

_

La última frase es de Khalil Gibrán, recientemente la leí en una revista y me gustó mucho... Bueno, finalmente terminé este fic. Le tengo mucho cariño puesto que es mi primer fic... Muchas gracias a todos ustedes! En serio que sin su apoyo no habría sido posible terminarlo. xD Oficialmente creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito. Espero no haberlos aburrido, he estado a punto de cortarlo en 2 partes, pero decidí que lo mejor sería ponerlo todo. Después de todo, me gusta el número 15 para terminarlo.

Empezaré otro fic, se llamará: "Viento" y será: SasuSaku, GaaHina y NejiTen, espero que me sigan apoyando y leyendo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews... los contestaré a continuación:

**Katsu:** Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, aquí está la contunuación xD... me alegra que tu mamá no te haya hecho nada, que suerte tienes... muchas gracias por tu apoyo! en serio... n.n te lo agradezco demasiado.  
**Yami No Goddess:** Bueno, muchas gracias con el review! ya ves que aquí si tuvo sasusaku... perdona por la demora, pero es que esta vez si me tardé escribiendo este capítulo, espero que te haya gustado.  
**Katsue Uchiha:** Estoy rezando para que este final les haya gustado.. n.n... tienes razón, si yo fuera Hinata le habría puesto doble candado a la puerta xD... bueno haré otro fic y saldrá Itachi, aunque pondré una de mis teorías acerca de él y de su clan. XD... Gracias!  
**Kitiara:** Muchas gracias por decirme lo de las palabras, te juro que no me di cuenta, pero ya las cambié, es que cuando se guarda en fanfiction, se cambia el formato y me junta las palabras... bueno... espero que te haya gustado, yo también me imagino a Hiashi y su 'hermosa' mirada... pues lo de Itachi, creo que no hay nada que hacer, aunque te adelanto que en mi siguiente fic no seré tan mala con él... ya verás... (claro, eso si te gusta el siguiente fic xD) Gracias otra vez!  
**Temari-Shikamaru:** Sí tienes razón, cuando recién empezé a ver la serie pensé que estaría con Ino, pero cuando ví el 142... es que ya es mucha coincidencia que Kishimoto los ponga tantas veces juntos! yo también creo que terminan juntos... bueno, pero hay que ver que hace primero... xD... Pues este es el fin! TT espero que te haya gustado... Muchas gracias!  
**Uzumaki Hinata:** Bueno, espero que te haya gustado... muchas gracias por leerme... aprovecho para decirte que tu fic también está genial! xD me gustó mucho...  
**sccmar:** Que bueno que te haya gustado xD y sí, que mala suerte tiene Naruto, pero no se puede quejar, después de todo consiguió la aprobación de su suegro... Gracias, gracias por tu apoyo en este fic! Pues lo de Itachi ya era predecible... aunque como le dije a Kitiara, en mi próximo fic, no seré tan mala con él. Pd. Continua tu historia! por favor TT  
**marion-asakura:** u.u... bueno, está un 'intento de lemon' por que la verdad soy pésima escribiéndolo xD...gracias portu apoyo, por tí lo puse... n.n Espero que sigas con tu historia que casi me deja al bordedel colapso xD.  
**Fernando-Urashima:** Me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia... TT, jeje... me gustan mucho esas parejas, creo que Hinata y Naruto quedan muy bien xD... Gracias por mi review!  
**nabiki-chan-xD:** No lo había pensado, por eso es que puse este capítulo, la verdad para el final tomé las sugerencias de los reviews... xD... y por eso puse más NejiTen, es que esa pareja me encanta xDD... recién me empezó a gustar mucho n.n  
**Selkie No Karura-chan:** Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo n.n tuvo algo más de acción xD... oye, muchas gracias por preocuparte... bueno, aunque por el momento el huracán ya pasó... aunque ahora dicen que puede pasar por Veracruz TT... en fin, esperemos que no pase nada... bien, es el final... oye por lo el review en que me preguntaste mi nombre, es Lizette xD... es que se me pasó poner ese 'pequeño detalle' en mi profile. Aunque ya la volví a cambiar. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo... ya terminó mi fic TT

Muchas gracias, a todos los que siguieron esta historia... cuando la publiqué nunca pensé que fuera a recibir un review! TT doy gracias a Kire, que fuemi primer review y me alentó mucho a seguir (lloré cuando lo recibí porque nunca nadie me había dicho que le había gustado algo que yo hubiera escrito). Todavía no me lo creo... mi primer fic terminado TT... estoy llorando de nuevo... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME! (Soy re-llorona).


End file.
